She wolf
by Ishii Sen Ling
Summary: Nessie was kidnapped by Volturi and Leah decides to take her place.As a member of Volturi,things get weird when real werewolves appear,her family tries to rescue her,she imprints someone unexpected,a new war starts.Which side is she going to choose?
1. 1 Decision

**Hi everyone! This is my second fan fic about Twilight and is about Leah and her new home, Volterra. Things are going to get strange when real werewolves make their appearance, and Leah is going to get into a lot of trouble when she imprints in the middle of a new war. Which side is she going to choose? Find out****.**

**My ****English is not very good, but I am getting better and I already fixed the previous mistakes.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: ****Decision**

Where on earth is she? My thoughts are driving me crazy right now, if she doesn't appear in the next five minutes I am going to … Finally!

I saw her and her extravagant car in the end of the street, but it took her only seconds to reach me. I wonder how many traffic rules she broke to get here, and how many are we going to break to get there?

"Are you sure of this?" she asked with a serious expression in her face, if I didn't know better I would say she is worried about me.

"This is not the best moment for…"

"Leah! I am not taking you if you are not sure!"

"I am sure Rosalie!" I screamed at her.

I know it's a lie, but I am not sure of anything right now and it's not the best time to start thinking. I got in the car and she gave me a meaningful look.

"Just go!" I ordered.

If you are wondering why I am with Rosalie in her BMW M3 at full speed down the road to Port Angeles, well I don't really know either, but I can tell you what has been happening in the last few days around here.

It all started like six days ago, it was a normal day, well, you can't really consider your life normal when you are a shape shifter and you have a lot of blood suckers as family, but you get my point. Anyway, it was my day off, Seth was in school, Quil was hanging around with Claire, Embry was patrolling around the Cullen's house and Jacob was visiting Billy. Now that he has an imprint, he barely sees his father, so we forced him to go. Soon we will know that that wasn't a great idea.

It's been two years since the almost war with the Volturi, after that, Embry and Quil joined our pack and we've been patrolling around the Cullen's territory. Is not really necessary, but the leeches are part of our family now, and Jake can't stay away from his imprint for a lot of time.

One week ago, Nessie decided to practice her new hunting techniques in the forest, so she could show them to Jake afterwards. Bella was the one who decided to go with her, I am not sure why the others didn't but I think they had better things to do at that moment. So, Nessie got bored with the practice and challenged her mother to play hide and seek. Cute, isn't it? The problem started when Bella started looking for her daughter and she didn't appear anywhere. Everybody knows how children can be sometimes, but when you are a mother with extremely good senses and you can't find your daughter, then you have a good excuse to panic.

Everybody got worried when the hours started passing by and there was no sign of her. We looked everywhere, and not only us, Jacob talked to Sam and he promised his pack was going to search in their territory.

One day, two days, even I started to get worried, where on earth was she? In the middle of the confusion Bella began to blame herself for leaving her alone, then Edward said it was his fault for not going with them, and everyone started blaming themselves, which was no use at all.

Then a letter arrived. Nobody knows how or who brought it there, it just appeared on the porch of the house when everyone was too depressed to realize a stranger was between us. The fact that there was no scent bothered me, but the content of the letter was what really caught my attention.

_Dear Cullen Family,_

_There is nothing to worry about, the child is safe with us and we will be glad to return her to you if one of your special and talented members accepts to join us in a little trip to Italy. We'll be leaving at eleven o'clock, make sure you choose well,_

_Jane_

Just when I thought we could finally live in peace, these stupid leeches decide to appear again! Ah! I just want to kill them all! Why can't they leave us alone? And why did they have to mess up with Nessie? The kid looks like a ten year old girl, but she just has two years old. Don't they have common sense? Apparently not.

Well, there was only one thing we could do, exchange Nessie with one of her relatives. Everyone knows the Volturi would love to have Bella, Edward or Alice in their royal guard or whatever you call it. But things aren't that simple. In these two years I learned how big Alice and Jasper's love is, they are inseparable, and giving up the pixie is like giving them a nuclear bomb, so forget about that idea. That leaves us Edward and Bella, they are inseparable too, if one of them has to go with the European blood suckers I am sure they'll end up going as a couple. Well that isn't a very good idea either, and they can't leave their daughter behind just like that.

It took me like three hours to realize that we couldn't send any of them, not even the ones without cool powers. They are a perfect family, they all have found the love of their lives, and we are not ready for a war with the Volturi, we had to find another way.

Five minutes later I was asking Jacob permission to sleep for a few hours. I had been running for 17 hours around the Cullen's house and I needed to rest. Well, that was only an excuse to get out of there, Edward was a little busy to read my mind, but I couldn't risk myself. It was like having an epiphany!

**I** will be the one going to Italy. It is perfect! I don't have a mission, a lover or an imprint tying me up to Forks or La Push. Besides, they didn't really say which specie they were talking about, and they are looking for someone special and talented, I totally qualified! Who would have thought that being a freak between freaks would be useful?

Before I regret my decision I ran home and called Rosalie, she was the only one who would agreed to help me. Let's just say that in these two years we developed some kind of respect for each other. We are not friends, but she is my favorite leech of the family.

I told her my plan and, just as I expected, she agreed to help me, she didn't sound very happy with my decision, but that wasn't really important. She knew where the Volturi were thanks to some of Alice's visions, so she asked me to wait her in the road that was in the middle of both territories.

Well, now you know what happened, what do you think is going to happen next?

"Leah, we are here."

Rosalie's voice brought me back to earth.

"They are hiding in this restaurant?" I asked confuse.

"Of course not! There is an old building at the end of the street; they are waiting for us there."

"I have to go alone."

"What?"

"Rosalie think about it, if you and I go there and it turns out to be a trap, or, I don't know, what if they are more than three? They can kidnap you too!"

"I am not leaving you alone."

"Well I am not taking you with me, I'll just talk to them, free Nessie and tell her to come here and meet you."

"Are you serious! Do you really think things are going to work that easily? What if they think you are some kind of joke and decide to kill you?"

"I am fast enough to get out of there in time."

We remained silence for a while, we both knew this was probably the last time we would see each other in a long long time. Damn it. Maybe I won't see her ever again, maybe I won't see any of them again, not the leeches, not my pack, not my family… What on earth am I doing? What was I thinking?

"Why are you doing this Leah?"

"Because I am the only one who can do it," I answered instantly.

I got out of the car and took a deep breath, it's now or never.

"Take care of my family and the others" I asked Rosalie without looking at her.

"Leah," she called and I turned around. "Thanks, for this," I didn't answer this time.

I run in my human form to the old building and entered through the front door. I have to hurry, there are a couple of hours left and I know Alice can't see me in her visions, but if they notice that I am not there, or that Rosalie took her car, they are probably going to try to stop me.

The sweet and disgusting scent of vampires hit me when I entered a huge hall. It was all dark, but with eyes like mine this isn't really a problem.

"Leah?"

"Nessie!" I run to her when I saw her in one of the corners of the hall. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, they were very nice to me," she told me with a smile, but I am not buying that.

At least she looks fine, no broken bones, normal pulse, everything seems ok, which is a real relief; I don't want Jacob to kill me. Well, he is probably going to kill me anyways when he notices I am not there.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here?" asked a beautiful voice from across the hall. I recognize her from the almost war, it's Jane.

"We asked for a talented vampire and they send us their pet?" That was probably Felix.

Suddenly I was able to distinguish them all; the whole famous quartet was here, Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri. I put myself in front of Nessie and tried to concentrate myself, this is not a good time to transform in a giant wolf.

"I came here voluntarily," I started explaining them. "You asked for a special and talented member of the family, so here I am."

"Leah? What…?" I shut Nessie up with one of my _you are going to die_ looks and continue talking.

"My name is Leah Clearwater and I am the only female werewolf in Quileute history."

They looked at me as if they were about to explode with laughter, but they didn't, they just started talking to each other.

"She is one of a kind."

"Aro is not going to like this."

"Are you kidding me? He'll be thrilled."

"Yeah right, and then Caius is going to kill us all."

I turned around to talk to Nessie.

"Ok Ness listen to me," she looked at me confuse. "Rosalie is waiting for you outside and she is going to take you back home, ok?"

"But what…?"

"You can ask her everything later, just walk to the restaurant that is a few blocks away and then you'll find her."

"Ok," she looked me with sad eyes and I begged that she doesn't start crying.

"Yes master," I turned around when I heard Jane talking with someone over her cell phone, probably Aro, she didn't seem please. "We better get a big cage, we have a new pet."

* * *

**So? What do you think? Please let me know and send me a review if you want to know what is going to happen next! Just press the little button and write your comment! Oh, and sorry if my English is not good enough, I am still learning. ****Hope you like it!**

**Ishii Sen Ling**


	2. 2 welcome to Volterra, Italy

**I don't own Twilight**

* * *

**2 Welcome to Volterra, Italy**

**Jake's Point of View**

"Alice what is it?" I heard Jasper asked her. We all gathered around her instantly, is she smiling?

"She is coming back!" Edward exclaimed hugging Bella before the Pixie could answer.

"Nessie is coming back?" I asked full of excitement while everyone started cheering up, what can I say? The last days have been a real torture for all of us.

"Rosalie is bringing her home," Alice explained with a radiant smile.

"Rosalie?" Esme asked worried.

"Where is she?" Emmet didn't like the sound of her wife being alone.

But I couldn't pay attention to the other things they said, I was too happy, too excited with the idea of seeing my imprint again. I can't believe she is fine, that she is finally returning home, thank God, thanks a lot.

I left the house to reach the spot were Quil and Embry were sleeping. Poor guys, I haven't really pay attention to them these days and they are exhausted for the tasks I have been asking them to do. They woke up when they heard me coming and looked at me confuse, probably because I was smiling at them.

"Great news guys, Nessie is coming back!" they started howling with joy. "Please ask Seth and Leah to stop patrolling, I think is important that we all go inside for a while."

They looked at each other with confuse looks and then they transformed into humans. After they put their shorts on Embry talked to me.

"Seth is on his way here, but we don't know where Leah is."

"We thought she was with you," Quil added.

"With me?" Yeah right, like Leah is going to hang around with me in the Cullen's house. "She told me she was going home for a while and that she'll be back to patrol this morning."

"Sue said she didn't come home last night and we haven't heard news about her," Embry was getting worried.

"She probably felt asleep in the forest in her human form; it wouldn't be the first time," I commented, they didn't believe me. "Come on guys, is Leah we are talking about, she'll be back in no time, there is nothing to get worried about."

That's when we heard Rosalie's car in the distance, it will only take her a few minutes to reach the house, so I started walking towards de garage. Quil and Embry followed me; Seth was already there with all the Cullen family.

"Edward stop thinking about it," Bella told him.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"You don't really think the Volturi free Nessie just like that do you?"

"I haven't really thought about it, but I am sure blondie already took care of it," I said.

I don't care how she managed to free my imprint and bring her home, the important thing is that she did it, damn it, now she is going to have all the credit and I won't be able to bother her in a long time.

"Here she comes," Seth said while her extravagant car appeared in the garden.

"Nessie!"

After she hugged and kissed her very concerned parents I surrounded her with my arms in a huge embrace. There is nothing that is going to separate us now, I promise myself I am not going to let her alone, never again.

"Jake I need to show you something," Nessie said while she put her hands on my face.

One by one the images of my beta giving her life for my imprint started appearing in my head. There is no freaking way she did that! Leah Clearwater what on earth were you thinking!

**Leah's point of view**

They didn't speak to me when we got in the car to reach Seattle; they didn't talk to me in the plane and didn't even look at me when we got in the other car to reach Volterra. Is not like I care, really, I have too much things to think about.

I didn't say goodbye to my mum or Seth, I didn't even look at them one last time before leaving. Jake is going to be furious when he realizes what I did, but it was the best thing to do. If they knew I was leaving they would have stopped me and the leeches would have taken Nessie instead, she is just a kid, there was no way I would let her pass through this stuff.

I don't have money or cloth, just the one I am wearing: a short, a t-shirt and sneakers. Well if I am going to be the pet at least they will feed me, right?

Felix parked the car in a dark alley and we got out. They started walking towards a little wood door and I followed. We ran through dark hallways and corridors for almost fifteen minutes. It was a huge underground labyrinth; it was really impressive, creepy, but impressive.

The only thing that was driving me crazy was the smell. The scent of vampires was all over the place and it was burning my nose. I better get used to it, I am going to live here for a long time.

Felix opened a huge door and we entered to a big room full of vampires. Right in the middle was Aro, Caius and Marcus sitting on their respective… is that a throne? They sit in thrones? Who on earth do they think they are? Stupid leeches and their big egos.

I noticed that some of the leeches stopped breathing when I walked beside them, I should have guess that my scent was going to bother them, cool.

"Here it is master, just as you asked," Jane pointed at me after making a reverence to Aro.

"What would I do without you?" He asked himself standing up. "An extraordinary day is today, who would have thought that one of the shape shifters will be here with us, don't you agree Caius?"

"Her scent is disgusting, we should kill her now," my instincts almost made me transform, but I managed to control my anger; transforming in a room full of vampires is not a good idea.

"I understand that you are one of a kind," Aro said to me not paying attention to his brother.

"I am," I answered trying to sound sure of myself. "My name is Leah Clearwater and I am the only female shape shifter in Quileute history."

"Impressive, really impressive," Aro's eyes were shining, just like if he had found a millionaire treasure.

"We can't let her stay here, she is a werewolf!" Caius pointed out.

"A shape shifter," Aro corrected. "We already discussed this; they are humans who can transform themselves into wolves."

"Our powers don't work with the Children of the moon, but they do have an effect on creatures like her," everyone was surprised by Marcus' words. I don't know if it is for the information he provided or because he barely speaks.

"Think of it Caius, you can have a vampire by biting any human, you can make a werewolf by biting a human, you can find a shape shifter in someone who has the right genes, you can even make an hybrid like the ones we met two years ago, but you can't make a female shape shifter, is a real gift that she is here."

What on earth was that? He considered me special? I am a freak between freaks! That's not a good thing, it's a bad thing! Can't he see that? What's so interesting about transforming into a giant wolf every time you get angry? What is so cool about being hungry all the time? What's the big deal with me if I can't even pass the genes to the next generations? Doesn't he know I am a dead end!

"Come my dear" Aro said offering his hand. Is he talking to me?

I walked towards him and I gave him my hand. When we touched each other something very strange happened, it was like having someone in my mind, but it wasn't the same thing that I felt when my mind connected with someone of the pack, no, this was different. It was like a very rude intruder wondering around my thoughts and memories. I tried to stop it, I was the best hiding secrets from the others in La Push, even when we were wolves, so why can't I stop him?

"Amazing, really amazing," Aro said with enthusiasm. "It is the first time that someone tries so hard to resist my powers. All I could see was blurred images. I wonder if it is because you are a shape shifter or it's just you."

"Edward doesn't have problems to read my mind," I commented.

"Is that so?" now he was intrigued.

"Aro," Caius called him. "We don't have time for this, we have to leave."

"You do have a point my brother. Jane, Alec, please make sure our new member finds a place to stay," Aro asked them.

"She can't stay here!" Caius exclaimed. "I can't stand her scent!"

"With all your respect," I entered the conversation. "I prefer to stay in a cell than being called a member of this organization."

"Now, now, you won't be called unless it is really necessary, and I'll make sure you receive a proper training," say what? "She can stay in one of the rooms from the west tower, her scent won't bother you there brother," Caius moved his head in signal of agreement. "Feel free to leave."

"Follow me," Jane ordered me with a furious expression, I don't really think she likes the fact that I am a new member of her family, I can't blame her, I don't like it either.

"Felix, Demetri," Caius called. "I want you to follow her and tell me if you find anything suspicious."

I left the big room with the famous quartet of vampires and followed them through a lot of corridors and secret passages. Suddenly, a curious scent called my attention. The vampires looked surprised too. It was a strange scent, something that I have never smelled before. My instincts pulled myself to another corridor and I followed the scent to a big hallway down the stairs. That's when I found it, a huge wolf standing in his back feet growling wildly to the three vampires who were surrounded him. This is the first time I see a real werewolf.

He isn't a wolf like us, he is a bipedal creature of 8 ft tall, with yellow eyes and no control of his mind. Three vampires of the guard were trying to lock him in a cell, but it wasn't enough. Alec, Jane, Demetri and Felix tried to help, but it was pointless, the creature was unstopabble. I wonder why they don't use there powers to capture him. Oh no, why is he looking at me? I don't know anything about real werewolves, but he seems to be surprise with my presence here; with my scent is really easy to tell I am not a vampire.

He started walking towards me and the vampires took advantage of his lack of concentration. Felix attacked him from behind and Alec and Demetri helped to immobilize him. But the creature was very strong and didn't have trouble to get rid of the leeches. Again, he started running in my direction, I don't know if he is going to attack me or it's just because I am in the middle of the way out. Anyway I was too confused to do anything and if it wasn't for Demetri who pulled me out of the way just in time, he would have ran over me.

"Stay here and don't transform!" Demetri shouted at me. "If you do it, I'll kill you," after that he ran after the werewolf with all the other vampires and I stood up.

What is going on here?

* * *

**Like it? Send me a review and tell me what you think!**

**Ishii Sen Ling**


	3. 3 New Life

**Hi again! Thanks for all the reviews, over 300 hits! Here is the next chapter, enjoy!**

**I don't own Twilight**

* * *

**3 ****New Life**

"I knew it! I knew that letting you live here was a big mistake!"

"Really?"

"You've caused nothing but trouble since you arrived, and this! This time you went too far mutt."

"Brother!" Aro called entering the room.

"Are you going to protect her this time too brother?" Caius asked not bothering to hide his irritated tone.

"You know the rules Leah," Aro told me, I just looked away.

"What was I supposed to do? Let him die?" I asked trying to control myself.

"From now on you are not allowed to go to the east corridors," Aro ordered.

"That's it? She ruined my meal!" I should find a camera; Caius looks so funny when he is angry.

"Just so you know, you ruined my life," we all know my life was already ruined before this, but he doesn't know that.

"Enough," Aro ordered a little bit irritated. "Alec will take care of your punishment, and Heidi is already looking for something special for you dear brother, she'll be back in no time."

Caius didn't answer; he just stared at me with his intense red eyes and I am sure he is figuring out a way to kill me. I've been living with the Volturi for three months now, and the only thing that has kept me alive is Aro's protection. Without him, the rest of the vampires would have killed me the moment I arrived.

"You may leave," Aro told me.

"Thanks master," I put as much venom as I could in those words, I hate to say them every time I see him, but I can't leave without pronouncing them or I'm dead.

I nodded my head in Caius' direction in sign of respect, although we both know is just a formality, if you haven't notice, we hate each other. I didn't even glance at the rest of the vampires; I walked across the room and left as fast as possible.

"So, what took you so long?"

"My favorite pair of bodyguards, don't you have anything else to do?" I asked irritated while I started walking down the corridor.

"Now that you asked, yeah, lots of things to do, people to see, places to go…" Felix started saying.

"Why are you here?" I finally asked.

"Caius sent us," Demetri explained. "Again."

"And we are very intrigue about a certain rumor that implies one of our masters, dessert and you of course," Felix added with a smile.

"It wasn't my fault," I sighed. "I just went to look for some breakfast and I saw Heidi with a group of humans, I normally ignored them and keep walking while I try to hide my disgust for your nasty diet, but there was a little boy with them, a little innocent boy!"

"And you lost control," Demetri finished.

"Of course I lost control! I don't understand the way you live, and I probably never will, but don't mess with a kid!"

"Their blood is swee…"

"Don't even mention it," I threatened Felix. "You are repulsive."

"And you smell like a wet dog."

"Why am I even talking to you?"

"Because I am so irresistible."

"Gross."

Demetri put himself between us and made a sign with his head to keep walking. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself. A real fight with Felix would be perfect to release my energy, but this is not the right moment.

After a few problems here and there they ordered me not to transform unless I was in battle and it was a real emergency. It was hard at first, especially with a group of 32 vampires bothering me all the time, but I finally managed to control my own body. After that they started training me, always in my human form, that is my favorite part of the day, that and the few missions I am assigned when everyone else is too busy. Normally I am forced to stay in my room or a room of the castle; it can be any place as long as nobody, apart from vampires, sees me. Luckily, they let me go outside at night, that's when I explore the city and I remember a part of me is still human.

"We are here," Demetri opened the door of my room, let me in and then he closed it.

Finally, my own piece of the world and the only place that doesn't smell like leeches, I think my own scent keeps them away. There's a date in red in the middle of my calendar, a few days more and it will be Seth's birthday, it's a pity I can't even give him a call, but I know Jake is taking care of him. I always think about them, my family, my pack, La Push, I missed them all, even the Cullen's. This is not going to sound like me, but I really hope they remember me too, though I am not the same person anymore. It just takes one look to the mirror to know that. Sneakers, black pants, white tight shirt and very long black hair, thanks to my metabolism, and as I am not allowed to transform I decided to keep it like this. Oh, and lets not forget my special accessory, a golden necklace with the form of a big "V", I think we all know what that means. Well, that's the new me, like it? Because I seriously don't know what to think.

Someone knocked the door; I can tell who it is thanks to his scent.

"Come in Alec," he opened the door but waited outside. "I am not going to bite you, you know?"

"I figured it out."

"You mean you finally discover why your sister is so crazy?"

"Actually, I am talking about your punishment."

"Oh, the world will be disappointed," I said walking out my room.

"You can still ask her yourself, she just got back from Spain."

"No thanks, a little bit of mystery is always interesting."

Three months ago, Jane was in charge of my punishments, but Aro decided to change her for Alec or I wouldn't survive long enough. Caius is the worst vampire of the coven, but Jane is one of the most dangerous ones, and we consider each other rivals, although without my powers I can't give her a good fight.

"You are going to organize the books of the library."

"You have to be kidding me!"

"And you can start right now."

"Are you crazy? There more than one billion books in there!"

"Actually, nobody has ever counted them, but you can be the first one if you want," he said with a mischievous smile.

"Please Alec, anything but that," Yes, I know, I said _please_ to a leech, but you would understand if you could see the whole mess that library is, besides Alec is the best vampire of the group, I don't like him, from 1-10 he probably scores 3.5, but the others don't even reach 2, so yeah, he is the best that I can get.

"Caius suggested that you could find food for us from now on."

"The library is this way, right?" I said defeated dragging my feet down the hall.

"Don't be so upset Leah; if you start now maybe you will finish in less than three years."

"Just shut up! Right now you are worst than your sister!"

"I'll take that as a compliment, see you later."

"Stupid little leech," I murmured to myself.

Since I can't leave the castle and I don't have anything important to do, I used my spare time to memorize all the corridors and secret passages of this place. I still get lost sometimes, is like a real labyrinth down here. It didn't take me long to reach the library, I used my strength to open the big heavy metal door and stared at my new playground.

"This can't be happening."

Every time I think my life can't be more miserable, the universe uses all its strength to prove me wrong. Big news for you universe, I got the message!

It's going to take me all my life to organize this place, although cleaning should be my priority. The enormous room is full of dust, spider webs, and if they weren't afraid of vampires, I would probably find a lot of rats in here.

Why do they have all this books if they don't even read them? Some of them are in shelves, but most of them were placed one over the other on the floor. There are papyrus, letters, newspapers, loose pages… This is not a library; this should be a museum, a very ancient museum. I can't even understand the titles of some of these books, there must be like 20 different languages just in one section, and I only now 5. That's the other thing that I do in my spare time, Renata, Aro's bodyguard, was forced to teach me different languages, next month I'll be learning Greek.

I sat on the stairs and looked around once more; this is going to be a very tough boring mission. There is only one thing that intrigues me, the scents of this place. I don't recognize any of them, but there is one of them stronger than the others, it smells like cherries and freesias. Obviously she used to come a lot here; her scent is all over the place, especially near the fireplace. Wait. Why there's a fireplace in the castle of vampires? Curiosity made me stand up to figure it out.

Is strange, the scent just goes from the front door to this place, like she didn't care for the rest of the library, just this spot. And what is this thing? Doesn't look like a fireplace anymore. I pushed the closest shelf away so I could get a better view. Now it looks like a big hole in the wall and her scent goes in there too. Is not big enough for me to go in, so I stretched my arm, but it isn't very deep either. Then I felt something rough against my fingers, but it doesn't feel like rock so I grabbed it and took it out.

Just when I thought I was going to find something interesting. It's another old book, very feminine I must add. I took a look to the first pages trying not to break it; this must have at least 200 years old. Someone wrote a name, Didyme. I don't know anyone called like that, but the name sounds familiar to me, why?

I keep looking at the pages; it's a diary, well, more like a research book, there a lot of notes and whole pages of information written here. I shouldn't be reading this. Then a word in red caught my attention: Werewolf.

From then on, that's the only thing she writes about, that and her personal life, something is not right, she is worried about something. I jumped to the last page she wrote. _Stay away from werewolves._

"Leah?"

Demetri's voice caught me out of guard and I tripped with a blanket that was on the floor. I tried to hold myself of something so I don't fall, but in the middle I hit a shelf and its started swinging dangerously.

"Oh no."

The shelf crashed against another one and the next thing I knew, there were at least ten shelves crashing against the floor with a domino effect.

"You are supposed to be organizing this room, not destroying it," he said to me not very surprised or angry with my little accident.

"And you are not supposed to scare people like that. Oh wait. You are monster, good job!"

I hid the diary in the hole before he could see me with it and I walked towards him.

"We have a mission in a little town in the south of France, go for your cape, I'll wait for you in Thomas' alley, we are leaving in ten minutes."

"You can't handle the problem yourself so you came to ask me for help?" I teased him.

"Everyone else is busy, but I can transform some humans on the way that'll be glad to help me."

"And loose a good excuse to leave this place? No, I think I'll go with you."

As fast as I could I reached my bedroom, grabbed my cape and ran through the corridors that took me to the alley. Demetri is obsessed with schedules and time, so I better get there on time if I don't want to hear a lecture of good manners on the way to France.

Looks like this time I am not going to make it, because something caught my attention in the middle of the hall. It's a painting, a very old painting that shows the six more important people of the vampire royalty, the three masters and their wives. Aro and Sulpicio, Caius and Athenodora, Marcus and Didyme. I knew it! I knew I have heard that name somewhere. But where is she? I've seen the other wives before, but where is Didyme? Why her diary is in the library? And more important, what was she doing with werewolves?

* * *

**So? What do you think? I know I didn't explain what happened to the werewolf of the previous chapter, but don't worry, that is coming on the next chapter, which is ready by the way, so send me a lot of reviews and I'll upload it soon. Review! Review! Review!**

**Do you like how Leah is getting involve in the Volturi's life? Prepare yourself, because problems are going to start appearing in the next chapter, have a nice day!**

**Ishii Sen Ling**

**PD: REVIEW!**


	4. 4 Mistery

Hi everyone! Thanks again for all the reviews, I love them! And remember, the more reviews I get, the faster I write, so here is the 4 chapter, enjoy!

I don't own Twilight

**4 Mystery**

"She was murdered?"

"Keep your voice down!"

"What do you mean she was murdered?"

"I don't know, what do people usually mean when they say someone was murdered?" Demetri asked me irritated.

"But she was Marcus wife, she didn't have bodyguards or a gift to protect herself?"

After finishing our little mission in France I decided to ask Demetri about Dydime. I tried not to look suspicious, just curious and fortunately he didn't ask too many questions, actually, he sounded proud to have the chance to talk to someone about his queen.

"Of course she was protected, she had more protection than any other lady in the Volturi history."

"Even more than Aro's wife?"

"Probably, because she wasn't only Marcus' wife, she was also our master's sister."

"She was Aro's sister?"

"That's why we think they murdered her, she was the perfect target," Demetri's face was serious, more than normal.

"They?"

"The children of the moon."

"You mean werewolves," he nodded.

"Compare to them you are just a little puppy," I didn't reply. "It was a difficult time, we weren't a big group like we are now, and we had too many enemies."

"I wonder why?" I know, not the perfect time to use my sarcasm, but when I am around leeches it just comes out naturally.

"Caius was attacked by the king of werewolves and he almost die on battle, with that and Lady Dydime's death Aro decided to put an end to the conflict between both species. He ordered vampires to chase and kill every werewolf, that's how the war began."

I kept silent, I was getting a lot more information than I expected, and I am actually enjoying the story, there is so much of this world that I don't know yet. I followed Demetri down the dark street of Volterra and started making mental notes of everything he was telling me.

"Caius lead werewolves to extintion, and we found new members for the royal guard, that's how we earned everyone's respect and loyalty."

That's when a memory popped out in my head. Three months ago, the day I arrived to the Volturi's castle, there was a werewolf in the dungeons. I never understood what happened down there. He was trying to escape from vampires and he almost made it. They told us later that Caius had finally killed the creature and nobody mention it again. I tried asking two or three times, but it always ended badly, with a "keep asking and I will kill you" look from Felix, or a painful vision from Jane.

"If werewolves are extinct, why there was one in the castle three months ago?" I bit my tongue; I am too impulsive to stay quiet.

Demetri didn't answer; he just stood there with his serious expression trying to decide if he should tell me or not. When he finally opened his mouth to say something someone opened a door in the middle of the alley where we were.

"Look who we have here."

"So Demetri, you took the dog for a walk?"

"That's a new one Felix; did you come up with it just by yourself?" Just my luck, when I am finally going to know the truth Felix and Afton have to interrupt.

"Another mission?" Demetri asked.

"More rebels in the south of Spain, not big deal but Jane want us to check it out," Felix explained not very happy with the idea to go out again, especially before dawn.

"So Leah, did it work?" Afton asked me.

Afton is another member of the royal guard, he was transformed in the middle age and Aro loves him because he has no scent. He was the one who captured Nessie, that's why no one could find her. He used to be a blacksmith but that isn't very useful when you are a vampire. That's why he was so interested in me when I became a Volturi. He is always trying to create the best weapon for me, something that can really help me in a battle with vampires. They forbid me to transform, so killing leeches is not really easy for me.

"It didn't really help me to cut his head off, but it was useful to block some of his physical attacks," I said taking out the weapon from my belt.

"A stake? You gave her a stake?" Felix couldn't believe it.

"Well I thought a sword would be too much," Afton said smiling.

"Are you insane?"

"Weren't you leaving?" Demetri began to massage his forehead, like he always does when he is getting irritated.

"Maybe we can get some special metal when we are in Spain," Afton started talking to himself while he started walking to the street.

"Absolutely not! We are not stopping unless it is to drink something," Felix can be such a baby sometimes.

"You can take care of the guards of the mine while I work," Afton offered.

"Deal!"

The sound of my own stomach distracted me of their repulsive conversation and Demetri sighed.

"Let's get you something to eat before you faint," I didn't reply, I am starving, so I followed him down the stairs. "And put away that thing before someone sees you and Caius decide to burn your body."

"You are so dramatic."

Three plates of pasta and seven apples later I am back in the library. Demetri told me a lot of things about werewolves, but he didn't tell me everything, and if he is not going to do it, I know someone else that can help me, Dydime. I took out the diary again from the hole in the wall, I sat in a very old couch and began reading her diary.

The first pages only talk about her life, her human life, how she lost her brother and how devastated the family felt. Then she found him again, but she noticed something was different, he was not the same. Before she can ask him what happened to him, he offered her to be a part of his new family.

The next pages were written with a very nice and tidy handwriting, obviously she wrote this after she was transformed. She talks about how the Roman's ruled their world and how Aro planned to take over the throne. I skipped some pages and I reached the time when they were already leaving in the castle. She fell in love with Marcus, and he was interested in her too, but it was a difficult moment, they were in the middle of a war with werewolves.

This is the part that I was looking for, I don't understand what she was trying to do, it's like she started searching for information and wrote some random notes here.

_**Werewolves **__ do not age heal themselves nomadic_

_consume flesh, human or animal heightened senses_

_enhanced strength and speed __ unknown how strong they are as humans_

_vampire's venom doesn't affect them gifts?_

_no genetic bite=curse can't transform at will transformation=full moon_

Am I the only strange creature that doesn't want to hurt humans? And why "gifts" have a question mark? Sounds to me like vampires were in real trouble. Wait. That's not fair! Vampire's venom can kill me and it doesn't even affect them? Ok Leah, just breath deeply. There's too much information in my head, maybe I should stop for a while. A few hours of sleep, a big cup of coffee and fresh air, yeah, that's what I need.

With my decision made, I hid the diary once again and I turned off the lights of the library.

"Watch your way mutt!"

I stepped aside just in time to let pass a couple of vampires who were running along the corridor. That's weird, if there's something that vampires have, that's time, then what's the hurry?

My curiosity increased when other three vampires ran in the same direction the others did, so I did the only thing that came to my mind, follow them. They were heading to the dungeons, a big dark place with special cells for the Volturi's enemies. Afton explained me one day that the cells were made long ago with a rare metal that was hard enough to lock up a vampire. They never use them; it's strange that they want to keep someone alive.

I stopped in the last corner, I'm allowed to come here, but if they have something that I am not supposed to see I'm dead. Then a weird scent hit me, a scent that I have only smell once before, werewolf.

_**Jake's point of View**_

"Wait? We've already wait three months! We don't know what they are doing with her, we don't know why they kept her, we don't even know if she is alive and you want me to wait?"

"Jake, please try to understand," Edward said to me.

"My Beta was kidnapped by leeches; there is nothing else to understand."

"The concept of time is very different for vampires and humans Jacob," Carlisle started explaining. "We can't just appear in Volterra now, it would be too sudden."

"And how long do you plan to wait? A year? Five years? A decade?"

"Jake stop shouting, we are trying to help," Bella told me.

"Then help me to think in something to say to her mother, oh wait, I know, don't worry miss Clearwater, we will bring her back in fifty years when the Italian leeches get in a better mood."

"Don't forget it was her choice," Rosalie remembered me.

"You don't even talk to me blondie; this is all your fault."

"If it wasn't for Leah and me your imprint would be hanging around with the enemy," I didn't answer, she has a very good point, but it doesn't make me feel better.

"Have you seen anything pixie?" I asked her.

"You know I can't see anyone from the pack," Alice answered getting irritated with the question, can't blame her, I always ask her the same thing. "And Aro hasn't made any decisions that involve her, from all I know she is still alive Jake."

"Yeah, but in what conditions?" I murmured to myself, although I know everyone heard me. "I better get going, its Seth birthday and we are all gathering in Sam's house to celebrate."

"How is he?" Esme asked concerned.

"The same, he hasn't smiled since Leah disappeared, if she would just call or something… See you later."

I left the living room and opened the front door. I just stood there, watching the spot were she used to sleep after patrolling. She was always there waiting for me, well, not since she disappeared. Why did you do it Leah? We miss you, I miss you, and I promise myself that I am going to do all I can to bring you back.

**What do you think? Do you like Dydime's character? What do you think is going to happen next? All kind of ideas are accepted, so REVIEW!**

**Ishii Sen Ling**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	5. 5 Double Trouble

**Happy new year everyone! Thanks again for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy your holidays. Well is time to meet the first werewolf of the story, enjoy!**

**I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**5 Double Trouble**

Why there's a werewolf in the dungeons?

"Leah!"

"Demetri I…"

"Get away from here."

"But…"

"Now!"

And that was it. Disappointing isn't it? For the next three weeks I tried everything to discover what was happening down there. From all I know, they are keeping the creature alive and they give him some kind of strong drug so it doesn't fight back. I still don't know why Caius is doing this, but I don't have a lot of time to figure it out either. Every time I was about to reach the stairs to the dungeons or put a foot in the last corridor, Demetri appeared with an urgent mission for me or Felix interrupted with a message from Aro. Coincidence?

Right now I am in the middle of a bar in Paris. Sounds good right? When I was seventeen I used to dream I would be here someday, traveling around the world with no worries, no problems, no responsibilities, just dancing around and having fun. I also used to dream with becoming a superhero, who hasn't dream with that? You have a pretty outfit, a cool name, super powers and everybody loves you. Well I got my wish, most of it. I am an American girl, wearing a short white dress with extremely good senses in the middle of a mission. And what do I want now? To be like every other girl in this place, just a normal teenager enjoying the party. You always want what you don't have, why life is so complicated?

My cell phone rings.

"Hi bat-boy," I said with a sweet voice.

"Stop fooling around Leah, the target is close," Felix answered in a bad mood. "And who the hell is bat-boy?"

"That's your code name idiot, and you said the same thing one hour ago, if that vam… ballerina doesn't arrive soon I'm leaving," I said looking around to see if someone had heard me, apparently not.

"He is in the gate. Remember, you have one chance…"

"Don't screw it and watch what you are saying," I ended. He always repeats the same thing to me. "You need an urgent vocabulary update bat-boy, I already memorize all your lines."

"Just shut up and start working!"

I put my cellphone away and focused my attention on the target. He is a tall, blond and very egocentric vampire. I wasn't the only one looking at him, from the moment he entered the bar most of the girls couldn't get their eyes off him, no wonder why he has such a big ego.

You are probably wondering why Volturi want him dead. Well, he is a two year old vampire, and nobody ever explained him the rules. In the last couple of weeks girls started disappearing in the towns around Volterra. The police thought it was some kind of psycho gang, but we knew better, it was a vampire. His name is Jack Lawson and he doesn't have a special gift, just a huge, how can I say it? He is thirsty, very thirsty. Anyway, now Volterra is full of policemen and there are security guards everywhere. Aro went crazy, there's a lot of vampires going in and out from the castle all day long, well, all night long too, and with so many policemen around the place is kind of difficult to get out wearing a cape.

To summarize, this guy bought a ticket to hell and I was given the responsibility to take him to the authorities; Felix and Demetri, who by the way are waiting outside. Our target loves crowded places, so my job is to lead him outside without causing any damage.

Comparing this to other missions I had, this is a piece of cake. I stood up and passed walking in front of him. Just as I predicted, I caught his attention immediately. It's the same with all the vampires I've been assign to kill, when they feel my scent there senses go crazy. Alec explained me that their "survival instinct" convinced them to run away, but when they are so young, curiosity wins. And that's probably what is happening to him, because he stood up and started walking towards me forgetting all the girls he was talking to.

I acted like I haven't notice and left the bar. He chased me down the street and followed me to a dark alley. He was so concentrated in following my scent that he didn't notice when two vampires attacked him from the back. I stayed in the corner trying to look somewhere else, I don't think this kind of vampire should live, but killing them like this is just…

"You could have explain him the rules," I said when they finish burning his body.

"Volturi don't give second chances, you know that," Demetri told me without even looking at me.

"But…"

"Oh don't start with that ethical shit again mutt," Felix said angrily.

"Orders are orders," added Demetri still looking at the flames.

"And if you weren't a Volturi? What would you do?" I asked them.

Felix started laughing loudly, but Demetri just stared at me with a serious expression. I don't like the way he is looking at me with his intense red eyes, like I am some kind of monster or a circus' attraction. That's the way vampires always look at me, and I hate it, it makes me feel so lonely.

We returned to Volterra after that. I grabbed some food from the things they always leave for me in a little hall, and I went straight to the library. I already read all the information about werewolves of Dydime's diary so I left it in the place I found it and started organizing the room. I am not going to lie, it's the most boring thing I have ever done.

A few hours later a vampire entered to the library, someone that I didn't expect to see here.

"You! Come with me!" Jane shouted at me angrily.

"What?"

"Are you deaf? Come with me! Now!" she gave me a quick painful vision and she left the room as soon as she came.

Whatever got Jane in that mood deserves my attention, so I followed her out of the room and down the corridor. I started to get excited when I notice that we were going to the dungeons. Finally! But why is she taking me there?

Alec was waiting downstairs and he was looking at something that was in the cell. When we reached him, he took her sister hand and I approached a little more to the cell to get a better look.

He is a human, well, more like a werewolf in his human form. He is tall and has light brown hair; he is probably 23, although Dydime wrote werewolves don't age, how old is he then? He is wearing a black t-shirt and jeans, but no shoes.

"From now on you are taking care of them," Jane ordered me.

Them? I turned to look at the cell that was in front of this one and I couldn't believe my eyes. It was another werewolf in his human form, they were twins and there scents were identical, that's why I didn't realize before that they were keeping more than one werewolf. They look the same to me, except that the other one is using a white t-shirt. Wait… what did Jane said?

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"You have a lot of trouble to understand orders, don't you?" Jane asked irritated.

"They won't cause you any trouble," Alec assured me looking at the werewolves again. "The food that we give them has a special drug, a very strong one that keeps them unconscious all the time."

"Why are you keeping werewolves here?" I asked.

"That's none of your business!" Jane told me with another painful vision. I didn't even scream this time; I am really getting use to this.

"There you are!" Demetri entered the room followed by Felix. "Leah you must come…"

"No," Jane said and Demetri remained silent.

Demetri and Felix don't use royalty names or fancy words when they speak to Jane or Alec, but we all know who has more power, and I am not referring to their gifts; after the kings and queens, Jane and Alec are probably the more important vampires in the Volturi coven.

"From now on she is going to supervise this pestilent bag of fur," Jane explained while I started laughing at her, I know is not the moment, but I couldn't help it!

"You can't do it yourself because you don't stand their scent?" she used her gift against my mind again and I ended on the floor, it was worth it.

"I don't know," Felix said doubting. "Putting a puppy to guard the dogs doesn't sound like a good idea to me."

"Do you want to replace her?" Jane offered.

"No thanks, Leah is the perfect choice."

"She is able to kill a vampire by herself without transforming," Alec pointed out. "She'll be fine."

"Just don't get too close to the cells," Demetri said.

"Yeah, we don't want you dead," Felix said sarcastically and I rolled my eyes.

"So I just have to stay here all the time and feed them?" I asked; doesn't sound bad to me.

"You still have to organize the library if that's what you mean," Alec answered and I sighed. "Afton will replace you at midnight," I looked at my watch, 10 am.

"I'll make sure someone brings you something to eat."

"Can we leave now please?" Jane wasn't going to resist the werewolf scent any longer.

The famous quartet of vampires left the room and I heard when they closed the big metal door upstairs. I sat down in a stool between both cells.

I can't believe I am here, and I can't believe they are unconscious! I wasn't counting with that. What now? There are so many things that I want to ask them! Maybe I should wait to the moment the drugs stop making an effect on them, but that's when I am supposed to feed them, and I don't want to fight with a hungry and dangerous werewolf.

They look so… so human. If it wasn't for their scent and their incredible fast heartbeat I would probably say they are normal people.

"They left?"

Did… did one of them just speak to me? Ok Leah, calm down, it was probably your imagination. Just in case I leaned over the cell of the twin with the black t-shirt. He hasn't move, he is just there lying on the floor.

"Hi!"

Is not necessary to say that his sudden greeting surprised me a lot. I walked backwards and I tripped with the stool. It ended with a painful fall and I hit my head with the bars of the front cell.

"Now look what you did idiot, you scared the lady."

I stood up as fast as I could when I realized the other twin, who was right behind me, was talking too. I just stayed there in the middle of the corridor between both cells looking from one side to the other without knowing what to say.

"So, they all left, right?" the twin with the black t-shirt asked again and I moved my head up and down slowly.

"Please don't be scared," the other twin said. "We just want to talk to you, my name is Robert Pelgrim and this is my brother Tyler."

"You can call us Rob and Ty, is shorter, oh, and just so you know, I am the cool twin, he is the brainiac. So, do you have a name beautiful?" I didn't answer. "Oh come on, you don't want us to call you she-wolf all the time, do you?"

I petrified and stopped breathing, they knew? How? Why are they talking to me?

"No wonder why I am the brainiac, look what you did! Just shut up and let me handle this! ," Robert said losing his patience. "Ok lady, as I said before we don't want to harm you, just speak to you. As you noticed we are werewolves or children of the moon as Volturi call us, we were locked in these cells as prisoners and they are using some kind of drug to make us sleep."

"But the truth is they don't have an effect on us," Tyler added.

"I told you to shut up."

"Although it tickles a little bit."

"Just shut up!"

"You just want all the attention for yourself."

"What are you talking about?"

They started fighting as normal brothers do all the time, just as Seth and I used to. That's when a curious thought crossed my head, I haven't spoke to people since I joined the Volturi, just vampires. Well, that's a depressing thought. So, what should I do? Speak to them? What if this is a trap?

"Whose side are you on?" I suddenly asked.

"Oh, so you can speak," Tyler said to me.

"We are against vampires," Robert answered. "And you?"

"The human side."

"Well that's a weak side," Tyler commented laughing. "And you are not even human."

"And you are not a vampire either," Robert added. "What are you?" Again, I remained silent.

"Hey, we are giving you a lot of information here, you should trust us," Tyler said.

"We've been faking all this time, with the drug effect I mean, that way vampires don't bother us and we are able to gather information about the coven," Robert explained.

"How?" I asked.

"We can read minds," Robert answered.

"Then why do you keep asking me questions instead of searching for the answers in my mind?"

"Well, we can always read the mind of humans, and we can do it with vampires when they are afraid of us."

"Which is mostly all the time," Tyler laughed again. "When they appeared in the dungeons to guard us, god, is like having a huge book full of information in front of me, especially with that little girl that was here before, she is so scare of us that she gave us all the information we needed the first week we arrived here."

"But you aren't afraid of us," Robert pointed out.

"Just curious," I said. "So, if you had all the information you needed, why didn't you leave?"

"Because the thoughts of the tall leech caught our attention," Tyler answered. "He thinks a lot of you actually."

"Demetri?"

"You call the leeches by their names?"

"Stop it Ty."

"Sorry."

"So," Robert continued. "We were curious about you. We didn't know who you were, what you were, why were you here, you got the idea, so we decided to stay a little more."

"We waited for the day you would finally visit us, you took your time, didn't you?"

"They didn't allow me to…" I stopped before I screw it up, I can't say anything to them; I don't trust them. "How do I know everything you are telling me is true?"

"Good question," Tyler said staring at his brother.

"Because we know you are not going to tell Aro," Robert answered.

"He can read my mind," I said.

"No he can't," Robert surprised me. "We gathered a lot of information about you while we waited for this day to come, and we know Aro can't read your mind, just as he can't read ours."

"Do you… do you hurt humans? " I asked.

"Humans? Why would we do that?"

"I read a book recently; it said you are 'flesh hungry´"

"Flesh hungry? That's disgusting!" Tyler said with a horrified face. "No wonder why vampires are afraid of us; they think we are monsters."

"I can assure you that we only feed ourselves with animals and vegetables," Robert told me.

"Vegetables? Speak for yourself brother; nothing green has ever entered my mouth."

"Can you give me your word?" I asked both of them.

"Boy scout word," they answered.

I looked at them, they didn't look at me like vampires did, it was different, very different. I didn't feel like a monster anymore, or a freak between freaks, well, less than before. I don't know how to describe it, but something in me tells me that I can trust them.

"I thought boy scouts had kicked you out of the group," Robert suddenly said.

"First of all is called a troop, and I lasted two months, so my promise still counts."

"Just two months?"

"Yeah, I had a problem with a fire and my enemy's underwear."

"No further questions."

Yeah, I can totally count on these guys, besides, nothing wrong can happen, right?

"Leah," I interrupted them and they shut up. "My name is Leah Clearwater."

* * *

**Like it? Things are going to start getting very interesting from now on, remember to tell you want you think and don't hesitate to tell me your ideas. ****Have a nice day and please REVIEW!**

**Ishii Sen Ling**


	6. 6 Secret Friends

**Hi everyone! Thanks for all the reviews. This is a longer chapter and I hope you enjoy it!**

**I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**6 Secret Friend****s**

"It's an honor to meet you Leah Clearwater," Robert said. "But I think is better if you sit down for a while, something tells me that this is going to be a long conversation."

"We still have 13 hours 42 minutes and a few seconds, but who is counting?" Tyler added.

"So, what do you exactly want to know," I asked.

"Well, you already told us your name, where are you from?" I know they want to know what kind of creature I am, but Robert is taking the safe way, like he is more interested in knowing who I am instead of what I am, I like that.

"I come from a reservation called La Push, it's in Washington."

"You are from the United States?" Rob asked.

"You are a yankee?"

"Ty!"

"What? I always wanted a yankee friend! Oh, I am sorry, did I offend you?" Tyler asked me.

"Not at all," as a matter of fact I found his comment very entertaining, he reminds me to Seth.

"Is curious," Rob was talking to himself. "Volturi usually choose new members from there same continent."

"And from there same specie," Ty added. "How old are you?"

"22, just 22."

"What do you mean?" Tyler asked confused.

"I know a vampire who looks like a 17 teenager, but that is not his real age. How old are you?"

"Well, we look like we have 23, but our real age is 156 years," Robert answered with a smile. "You are very young, but you know a lot about this supernatural world, don't you?" I nodded.

Silence remained in the room for a while, and I knew it was time to start revealing my secrets, it was that or start talking about my favorite color, and I don't think they are very interest in that.

"There is nothing else I can tell you if I don't explain you what I am first," I said looking at them. "I am a werewolf."

"Wow, hold on girl! I have live all my life, well, almost all my life between werewolves and I think I can recognize one when I see it," Tyler interrupted.

"You don't understand, let me finish," I asked. "I am like a fake werewolf; I mean my body can take the form of a wolf."

"Of a werewolf or a wolf?" Robert asked.

"Of a wolf, you know, the animal with four legs that howls to the moon and has a pack and…"

"I think we know what a wolf is," Tyler interrupted again.

"Well, I am more like a special wolf, when I transform I am as big as a horse, I have extremely good senses and I am strong enough to kill a vampire. They call us shape-shifters."

"Wait, who is 'us'?"

"You mean there is more like you?" Tyler couldn't believe his ears.

"Of course," is it weird that I find their questions ridiculous? "We work as a pack."

"Ok, let me see if I understood, you are a shape-shifter, which means you can transform into a giant powerful wolf and there is an entire pack of people like you," Robert repeated.

"There are two packs actually, but that is a long story," I added.

"And you are strong enough to fight a vampire?" Tyler asked.

"I fight better when I am in my wolf form, but after the training Volturi forced me to do, I am able to kill one in my human form."

"Impressive," Robert commented. "This changes everything, with shape shifters on our side…"

"What?" I interrupted. "I told you we are on the human side; I am not calling my family so they end up fighting in another war."

"Another?"

"Family?"

"Stop paying attention to details! I knew this was a bad idea," I stood up and began walking towards the door.

"Wait! Leah!"

"Please let us explain everything to you!" I stopped when I heard Robert's words and I turned around to look at him. "I shouldn't have said that please let me explain you why we are here."

Against all my instincts I walked towards their cells again and I sat down waiting for him to start talking.

"As I said before, we are Tyler and Robert Pelgrim, we were born in 1854 in the capital of Austria, Vienna," Robert started explaining.

"We lived a pacific life, well, more like a normal life till the day we turned 23," Tyler continued. "Our father explained us that we had been chosen by our ancestors to be part of something very important, the group of the Vormunds, it means guardians or keepers in English."

"We thought he was joking, but it was all true. When we were little our mother used to tell us stories about werewolves and their mission to end with creatures like vampires, but not everyone could turn into a werewolf."

"But I thought," I interrupted. "That any person who was bitten by a werewolf would turn into one as well."

"That is partially true," Tyler commented. "In theory, it should work like that, but if we bite a child, a woman or an old person, they will die almost instantly. And with men, only the stronger ones survive the first transformation."

"That's why there is only a little group of selected families around the world who knows the real legends and feels honored to sacrifice their sons to protect the world from vampires."

"Depending on how bad the situation is, the leader of the team decides to transform or not a few teens to have a bigger group of werewolves."

"But transforming someone is not as easy as it sounds," Robert said scratching his head. "We keep our powers all the time, but we become stronger when we transform into werewolves, and that only happens once a month, with the full moon."

"But we can't control ourselves; we forget who we are and what we were doing and we start attacking everything that is around us, including our own teammates."

"With time, the older members can learn to control themselves, but not 100%, there will always be a part of us who will remain… how can I say it? The wild part wins over the human part, no matter how hard you try."

"That's why having more than one new member at the same time is so dangerous and unpractical for us."

"And it's the same reason why our group will never be bigger than the vampire's coven."

"Although one of us can take care of three or four of them in our real form, so technically we are even," Tyler added.

"There is something that I don't understand," I said. "You keep talking about a team, but as far as I know werewolves are nomads and they don't work as a group."

"Well, it was like that before the war between vampires and werewolves started, actually, that is the reason why our leader decided to transform us," Robert explained.

"Caius was exterminating every member of our kind, so there were left very few of us who were forced to work as a team to survive," Tyler continued.

"Is difficult to be with people like us in the same room, we are very competitive and we are not usually in a good mood, so you can imagine how hard it was for us to make that arrangement."

"So you've been hiding all this years making your pack stronger…"

"We are more like a team actually," Tyler corrected me.

"Ok, so your team is getting bigger with the years and now you are preparing to attack the Volturi to get rid of the vampire kingdom, that is why you've been gathering information, right?"

"Exactly," Robert nodded. "It was supposed to be more like a surprise attack, but vampires discovered that we weren't extinct and starting chasing us again."

"We lost almost half of the team in the last five years, but we are not going to hide anymore, it is time to give the final blow."

I was ready to make my next question, but I heard someone walking along the corridor that leads to the stairs of the dungeons.

"Someone is coming," they must have heard it as well, because they threw themselves to the floor before I could finish my sentence.

"What's happening? We've been talking just for an hour," Tyler whispered closing his eyes acting as if he was asleep.

"I don't know," I admitted.

"Leah!"

"Demetri? What's happening?"

He didn't answered, he just observed the prisoners carefully.

"They haven't move," it wasn't a question.

"Of course they haven't move, remember the drugs?" I asked him pointing the werewolves' food.

The sound of something crushing against the floor caught our attention.

"What's happening upstairs?"

"A couple of werewolves entered the castle."

"What?"

"I don't know anything else, Jane sent me here to check if these two were still here."

"You think they came to free there teammates?"

"It's the only explanation, but the real question is, how did they know we are keeping them alive?"

I remained silent and took my battle position when I noticed someone was coming downstairs. By muscles relaxed when we saw Felix; he looks really confuse.

"They are gone," he said.

"Gone? Why?"

"If I knew it Leah I wouldn't be down here, would I?" Felix said angrily.

"How many?" Demetri asked without looking away from the werewolves.

"Three, they all used different ways to get in; the door from Setcan alley, an old window from one of the human offices and an ancient pipeline."

"Did they use the same ways to get out?"

"Yes, it is like if they just got in to call our attention and then they just left."

"Did Jane send someone to follow them?"

"Of course she did! Come on Demetri is almost 12 o'clock and is the sunniest day ever," Felix answered with sarcasm.

"They wouldn't have entered if Caius were here."

"Caius is not here?" I asked.

"They obviously knew that," Demetri kept talking with himself ignoring me.

"You think there is a traitor between us?" Felix didn't like the idea.

"Not really," Demetri turned to look again at the prisoners, like if he knew they weren't asleep. "I don't want to keep them alive."

"Well you are not killing them under my guard," I said with a serious tone.

"You think you can stop me?" Demetri asked smiling.

"You know I can, and it's my mission to keep an eye on them so stay away," I put myself between him and Robert's cell.

"Demetri, Felix," Alec called them from upstairs. "Caius arrived."

Felix left almost immediately, but Demetri didn't move from his spot, he just kept looking at me with his intense red eyes.

"What?" I finally asked.

"You haven't showed so much determination since, well, a very long time."

"What are you talking about? You think because we lived some months together you know everything about me? Back off Demetri!"

"Interesting, very interesting."

Without saying another word he turned around and walked towards the stairs. What's wrong with him? He never talks to me like that, not that I care, but it is as if he knew something else.

"We have to leave," Robert whispered.

"You can't leave now," I told them.

"She is right Rob, we need to know more about her and her people, and we haven't told her anything about us," Tyler commented.

"Do you really think that was a random attack Ty?" Rob asked him. "Our teammates were sending us a message; we shouldn't have stayed so long."

"What do you mean brother?"

"There is no way they can know if we are alive or not, so they entered here to call our attention, it's like a 'were are you? Hurry up´ message. We have to leave now so they know we are still alive."

"You can't leave…"

"Leah there is no time to waste," Rob interrupted me.

"Don't you understand? The leeches are in there worst alert mood, if you try to leave now they are going to kill you."

"She does have a point there," Tyler supported me. "Besides, if we try to leave now we would cause trouble for her."

"Trouble for me?"

"Well, if we suddenly disappear from our cells, who do you think they are going to blame?"

"But Afton is going to replace me afterwards and he has no scent, it'll be more difficult for you to escape," I remembered.

"Please stop calling those leeches with there real names, is pathetic, besides, he does have a scent."

"What are you talking about? That is his gift, how could you possibly…?" that's when it hit me. "You are immune to vampires' gifts."

"Well, most of them," Rob said. "And with our ability to read minds it will be very easy to get out of here."

"Do you all have that ability? I mean, can all werewolves read minds?" I asked.

"No, but others have another abilities, some of them can even spit fire," I looked at Tyler skeptically. "Ok, maybe I was exaggerating, but they can do cool things too."

"Leah are you aloud to leave the castle alone?" Robert suddenly asked me.

"Only at night and for a few hours, I don't know what has been happening lately, but suddenly a lot of rebel groups appeared and there are not enough vampires on the guard to control the situation, so they constantly call me," I explained.

"You work for the Volturi?" Tyler couldn't believe it.

"Save it for later Ty."

"But she just said she kills vampires with other vampires, how am I supposed to ignore that!"

"I said shut up Ty!," Robert ordered angrily, no wonder why he said werewolves are not always in a good mood. "Now Leah listen to me, we need to see each other again, do you think you can get out of here alone for a few hours?"

"Sure, but where…?"

"How fast can you run?"

"Like 100 miles in an hour in my wolf form and 50 in my human form, why?"

"Just listen to me; there is a forest, the Berignone-Tatti forest situated at about eight linear miles south-southeast of Volterra, it will only take you 10 minutes to reach it in your human form."

"What if someone follows me?"

"The ruins of the Castello dei Vescovi are located in the middle of the forest, just say you are going to visit them, or I don't, invent something."

"Ok, I'll meet you there," I agreed.

"In a week."

"In a week," I repeated.

"At night."

"At night."

"Alone."

"Alone."

"Top-less."

"Ty!" Robert growled.

"Shut up!" I couldn't hold back a smile, it was like being with my pack again, my pack… from the minute I became a Volturi they forbid me any contact with my family and my pack, so I can't call them or even write a letter to them, but now that I have new friends, maybe they can help me. "Who is there?" Footsteps in the stairs brought me back to earth.

"Le…Leah?"

"Collin what are you doing?"

"Your lunch," he said timidly, which is weird, because he is always bothering me around.

"You are not afraid of them, are you?" I asked with an evil expression.

"Of course not!" he said walking down the last steps with a big tray. "They stink!"

"Let me guess, Felix challenged you to come here."

"Why do you care?"

"Oh my god!"

"What?"

"One of them is moving!"

"Where?"

"That one!"

"Ah?"

"Collin behind you!"

"Felix!" He left the room before I could say another word. And I used to think he was one of the slowest members of the coven, I have to give him more credit, he can be fast when he is scare.

"So," I said to the guys who were standing up again trying not to laugh very loud. "Do you like sausages?" I asked looking at the tray Collin had left behind.

Many hours later, I find myself walking around my own room nervously. Afton replaced me about an hour ago and since then I locked myself in my room trying not to look suspicious. It would be more practical if I had stayed outside in the corridors or in the library, that way I could help my new friends to escape, but it would look weird. I now they can do it, all I need to do is pretend I don't know anything and stay here.

A hum, a high note that any creature with good ears would be able to hear suddenly appeared. Is the alarm, they escaped. My instincts pushed me towards the door, but I have to wait, I can't go out yet.

"Leah!" yes! There is my sign!

I opened the door before Felix reached my room and I tried to put my best 'surprise face'.

"What is happening? What is that sound?" I asked confused.

"Come with me!" he ordered me and I follow him down the corridor. "The werewolves escaped."

"I thought they were drugged," I said while we started running down the hall.

"One of them attacked Afton when he was feeding them and managed to locked him in the cell, then he free his twin and now they are running through the south corridors."

"Is Afton ok?"

"He was locked up in his own cell, what do you think?"

"They didn't hurt him? Apart from his ego I mean."

"They are too weak for that," Felix said, but I know that that is not true. "That's why Demetri told me to call you, you are fast enough and you have the best nose around here."

"I am not a bloodhound! And why isn't Demetri here, can't he 'sense' where the werewolves are?"

"His powers don't work on dogs," Felix explained while we went out of the castle. "You are the only one who can help, so stop arguing and start working mutt."

We kept running for four or five hours I think. It was hilarious really; just watching vampires running around as if they were blind improved my mood. And I have to admit it, it was fun, for just once I was in charge and they did everything I told them to do, well not everything, but they followed me around all the time. First I decided to follow Robert and Tyler's real scent just in case any vampire realized I was lying, but when I followed a false hint nobody said anything so I kept running around like if I knew where I was going. After a few hours Alec decided it was enough and we returned to the castle.

"No luck?" Demetri asked when Felix, another five leeches and I entered the hall.

"With or without drugs those dogs are fast," Felix commented angrily.

"You did feed them, right Leah?" Demetri asked me.

"I did everything you told me to do," I lied.

"Collin, close the doors and…"

"I can't, the group of master Caius hasn't arrived yet."

"Caius?" I whispered to myself.

Of course! How could I forget about him! I am so stupid; I should have told them about a certain vampire who considers werewolves as his worst enemy. We spent all the afternoon talking about random things because we agreed it was too dangerous to keep talking about the other stuff in the dungeons, but I should have mention Caius, dammit!

"Alec," everyone made a little reverence in Aro's direction. "Where is Jane?"

"He is with your brother master, he requested her for his team."

"Caius is chasing the werewolves?"

"I am afraid he is, master," Alec answered while all the others reminded silent.

"Not anymore dear brother," a sweat voice said entering the hall. "Our little trip already finished," Jane announced standing beside Alec

"There is no reason to worry," Caius said entering the room. "We already did what we were supposed to do," he added with a mischievous smile

"What do you mean brother?" Aro asked confuse.

"Isn't it obvious? I killed them, both of them."

* * *

**Chan! You didn't expect that, did you? Next chapter is almost ready, so if I recieve a lot of reviews I'll update soon, maybe tomorrow. Tell me if you like it and prepare yourself for next chapter, it's long too and it has a lot of action. Have a nice day and remember to REVIEW!**

**Ishii Sen Ling**


	7. 7 Keepers

**Don't ****worry people, things are going to get better...I think, enjoy the story and don't forget to Review!**

**I don't own Twilight**

* * *

**7 Keepers**

Dead? They are dead? Time lost significance for me and everyone in the room apart from Caius disappeared. There he was, laughing around with a triumphant smile planning how to celebrate his last achievement, or at least that is how everyone else is calling it. Like if killing my new friends deserves some kind of reward or something.

"Stop it Leah."

I heard Demetri saying me something, but I can't concentrate on his words. All I can feel is my fists against my legs while I try to stay still. I think I am breathing too fast, something is happening to me, I know this feeling, this heat that surrounds me before I transform…

"Such an incredible work dear brother, we should bring something special for tonight." Aro said in the distance.

"Of course master, I know a place where I can get a few snacks in no time." Heidi laughed stupidly.

"Our master is so brave…"

"Such a heroic action…"

"Impeccable…"

I couldn't resist any longer, I took one step forward focusing only on Caius expression, but before I could do anything else someone pulled me out the way to one of the corridors.

"What do you think you are doing?" Demetri asked angrily pushing me against a wall.

"Let me go!"

"You are not planning to transform, are you? Because if you do I don't have a problem in killing another werewolf tonight…"

Once again Felix crossed the line and before he can say another word I got rid of Demetri and crushed my body against him. We ended on the floor of course, but he used his weight against me to end on top of me.

"Easy mutt or I am really going to end up with you."

"Not even in your dreams leech." Let just say that from that moment I went out of control and the fight got very ugly.

Fortunately I was able to stay in my human form, but my mind was pure instinct. I wanted to kill him, not really him, but what he represents. How did I forget that? Vampires are the reason people like me exist; shape-shifters exist to protect the reservation from vampires. Even if I am not there I should protect people that surround me. I am an idiot. I should have protected Robert and Tyler, they were my only friends, the only ones who could have helped me here…

Maybe I am exaggerating, I mean I only knew those guys for a few hours, but… why vampires always ruin everything? Why nothing works around me? Is that the real problem? I am just angry at myself?

Robert and Tyler were like a big light in the middle of my nightmare, a terrible dream I haven't even realize I was in. They showed me something that I was looking for, they remembered me that I can't stay here, I wasn't raised to play around with vampires, I am suppose to kill them.

My dad always taught me that everyone has a mission in this world, I used to thought I had completed mine when I exchange myself with Nessie's, but apparently I was wrong, reaching Volterra is only the beginning of my mission.

"Stupid dog!"

"Get off me blood sucker!"

Hits, kicks, punches everywhere…

"Insensitive bitch!"

"You aren't so tough now, are you parasite?"

"Don't you dare…!"

"What's wrong? can't get along with me?"

"You are going to regret that mutt!"

"Bite me!"

Ok, from all the insults and things that I can say to him in the middle of a fight, my mind picked that one, which is not a good idea when your enemy is a big vampire and decides to take your advice, literally.

Fortunately for me, Demetri decided it was time to intervene and pushed me away just in time.

"Find your own fight Demetri." Felix threatened him preparing to attack again.

"I am doing you a favor; you don't really want the taste of her skin in your mouth, do you?"

"If that shuts her up…"

"We have orders."

"Again with that argument, haven't you considered the idea that maybe Caius is right about her? Since she arrived here all she do…"

"Are you questioning our master's orders? Aro is going to love this, really."

"Which side are you on?"

"Just go back with the others and tell master Aro that I have everything under control."

"And what is that suppose to mean?"

"I'll take her to her room." Demetri passed by my side and gave me a sign with his head to follow him.

I stood up, I gave a final "I hate you" look at Felix and followed Demetri down the corridor. I don't really know what happened back there, I don't really care by the way. It's like I just released four months of resentments and bad feelings all at once. I feel better now, well not a lot better, but at least I got the opportunity to use my strength on something else than the wall.

"You are welcome." Demetri's words deconcentrated me.

"Excuse me?"

"In case you haven't notice, I saved your life back there, again."

"I can handle Felix."

"I wasn't taking about Felix", oh, he is talking about my almost transformation in front of all the royal guard. "So?"

"I am not going to say 'thanks' if that is what you want."

"Tell me what happened to you back there and I'll forgive your manners."

"Why don't you just punch me in the face like Felix did and we end with this stupid conversation?"

Demetri stopped walking and turned around to face me. It's very dark down here, but we don't really need a lot of light to see each other. Why does he hate me so much? Oh right, we are mortal enemies.

"It affected you." he said.

"What?"

"When Caius announced he had killed the werewolves the intensity of your heart beat increased and your breath became faster."

"What are you talking about? Are you some kind of detective now?"

"Leah, if there…"

"I don't need to give explanations to you!"

"Would you just…!"

"I can't stand it ok? Just the idea of vampires killing any other creature drives me insane! You are nothing but a monster to me, you don't even kill to protect something or someone, you just do it because you want to do it, it's disgusting!"

"Leah wait…"

"Just leave me alone!"

I ran down the corridor as fast as I could. I know I sounded like a spoiled teenager back there, but at least it will keep Demetri away from me, he always gives me space when I act like this.

I thought it would be a good idea to return to my room, but I can't sleep and I am not hungry either, so I decided to take a walk around the library.

I still can't believe they are dead. Something doesn't fit here. I know this is just part of the shock, but I still don't understand how it happened. I mean, I did follow their scent with my group, it was only for a while, then I followed a false trail and everyone followed me. I knew all the other groups were far away from us, so how did Caius manage to found them? And how did he kill them? Robert and Tyler said one of them could fight against three or even four vampires. Well Caius is known for his strength and his great ability to fight against werewolves, but is he really that good?

I suddenly remembered something, a fight that happened between Caius and the king of the werewolves in the middle of the war, what was his name? I didn't think it twice and I took Dydime's diary from the hole in the wall again. It wasn't hard to find it, just as I remembered, she wrote it in the middle of the page with blue ink; _Valadik._

She didn't write anything else about him, just that he fought with Caius and he lost his life in the battle. I hid the diary and tried looking information about him in the other books, but I didn't find anything, just an old picture. There isn't much information about the children of the moon either; it's like if someone had erased all the evidence about them. Why?

_**Jacob's point of view**_

"Nothing yet?"

"Nothing." I answered to Sam while I leaned on a tree.

"What about Seth?"

"What about him?"

"Come on Jake, everybody knows he tried to take a flight to Italy."

"Well I already talked with him, is not happening again."

"Really? Because…"

"Why did you come here Sam?"

Let's just say that things aren't really working on this side of the world, at least not when you mention the Clearwater's. We still don't know what to do about Leah, and we don't know anything about her either, which is not really helpful. Seth hasn't loose his hope yet, but he is running out of ideas, and Sue, well, Sue…

"My father talked to her yesterday," I said knowing he wanted to know about her. "But he doesn't think she is strong enough to handle this."

"She is a strong woman."

"She has suffered enough."

"Maybe if Charlie talks to her…"

"She doesn't listen anymore; she is stubborn as…as…"

"Leah."

I didn't answer, I just looked away. My friendship with Sam has always been difficult, but things didn't get better when Leah exchanged her life for Nessie. Do you want to know what he told me when he discovered what happened? He asked me if I had ordered her to go instead of my imprint. He is a complete idiot. I am not capable of doing that, why did he think that? Does everyone else think like him? That I just ordered Leah to go to Italy and then I forget about her?

I can't forget her, and I probably never will.

_**Leah's point of view**_

It's been a week since Robert and Tyler died, but I haven't have a lot of time to think about it, apparently the word doesn't want to be rule by Volturi anymore and now we are full of rebels along Europe.

"So, had bad the situation is?"

"Individual missions people!" Felix exclaimed entering the room.

"Does that answer your question?" Demetri answered me.

"Collin you are going to France, Santiago they need you in Barcelona again, Afton…," Jane started ordering everyone around while I tried to reach a happy place with my mind. "Leah, Leah!"

"Ah?"

"Don't you recognize your own name?" there is nothing that makes me happier than seen Jane losing her temper. "You are leaving too."

"But I am not allowed to leave the castle alone, not so far…"

"Just shut up and listen, you are going to go to Siena, it's a city in the south of Italy, I don't think you need help to find it, just follow the big signs or ask for directions."

"Ok." I agreed taking the papers she gave me.

"You have to deliver these papers in this address and you'll receive a package, do not open it and bring it here. If something happens to the package or you talk to someone…"

"You'll cut my head off, I get it." I finished with a bored expression. "Can I leave now?"

I took her masoquist expression as a yes and I disappeared down the corridor. I saw Demetri watching me from the distance, I don't know what's wrong with him, he is always following me! I know it's his job, Felix and him are like my bodyguards, but he takes his job too seriously.

I went to my room and changed; I choose a pair of jeans, nice shoes, a blue t-shirt and I think I am not going to take my cape this time. I am not going to kill anyone, and a young girl using a cape in the middle of the night is going to look suspicious, and the least vampires want is to call attention, yeah, I am not taking it.

I put the papers in my back pack and I looked myself in the mirror, I look like a tourist, perfect.

The corridors are almost empty, I think everybody already left to their respective missions.

"Leah."

Me and my big mouth.

"Master." I made a sign with my head in sign of respect.

"Are you leaving?"

"Yes, Jane assigned me a mission in Siena."

"Oh yes, I remember asking her to give you one of those solo missions, are you comfortable with it?"

"Well I was promoted from being the pet to the mail girl, it works for me." ok, this conversation is awkward.

"I am sure you'll be just fine, but remember Leah, one mistake, just one mistake and it could be the last thing you did."

Somehow his face was able to represent his real age and let's just say is not something you can show little kids before they go to bed. These leeches can be really scary when they want to.

"Ok." was all I could say. "I am going to leave now, I don't want to be late, you know, ehm, I'll see you later."

"Remember to notify when you arrive."

"Sure, now that you mention it, can I have breakfast outside? Just for today, you know, like a normal person… I…"

"Of course my dear." he suddenly said. "You are not a prisoner are you?"

"And what exactly I am?" I asked confused.

I know, I shouldn't have said anything; he just gave me a few hours for myself and now I gave him the chance to take them away from me, good job Leah!

But he didn't get angry or anything, actually he started laughing.

"You are a Volturi of course, and Volturi are free."

Why do I feel like if he had insulted me? Aro's wife and her three bodyguards appeared at the end of the corridor and I took advantage of Aro's lack of attention to sneak out.

I didn't stop till I got outside of the city; I walked to a special place where cars are allowed and where a bus that goes to Siena stops every hour. At eleven o'clock the bus arrived and I sat beside an old man who was sleeping. Is weird, I mean, I don't get too see many normal people doing normal stuff, oh my god, living with vampires is destroying my mind.

The driver's assistant walked through the corridor offering the newspaper and I took one. I try to keep connected with the real world, but when your partners are a bunch of idiots who can barely use a cell phone and doesn't even know how a computer works, it's kind of hard. Well, everything looks normal on the human world and summer is coming soon so people from all over the world is going to start appearing around here. That obviously explains why there is so much publicity in these pages; big hotels, trips around the field, horses in Turin, the ruins of the Castello dei Vescovi…

It took me a whole minute to remember were I heard that name before; it's the place were I was going to meet Robert and Tyler today. I took a deep breath and I started playing with my necklace. What am I supposed to do now? They were the perfect solution; they could have saved me, now what?

I wonder why they chose that place, maybe it's like their secret base or something. Oh my god! Their pack! They don't know they are dead, well I suppose they figured it out when they didn't come back. Damn it, this is not good. Why do I have a guilty feeling in my stomach? No, is not guilt, I don't know what I am feeling, but I don't like it.

Maybe I should go. What am I thinking? I can't go! But if there is someone there I can explain them what is happening and what happened to them. No, I can't meet alone with a pack of real werewolves, especially if they don't know I am coming, yeah, I can imagine it, they are going to see my necklace, jump to conclusions and rip my body apart, no thanks, I'll stay here.

Although, they deserve to know what happened to them, and they need to know I can help them. No, no, no, no, no, I can't help them, oh no, what did I get into?

"Permesso signorina, ma questo è il mio stop." I turned around to look at the man beside me (Excuse me yound lady, but this is my stop)

"Se, naturalmente, pass." I let the man passed so he could get down the bus, thanks goodnes I learned how to speak Italian.

"e tu signorina? sta per scendere qui?" the driver's assistant asked to me when he noticed I hadn't sat down (you young lady? Are you leaving too?)

"Se." (Yes)

Don't ask me why did I say that, or why did I get out of the bus, right now my head is not in charge here. I asked for directions, I made sure nobody was watching me and I started running south to find the Berignone-Tatti forest.

I am an idiot, I shouldn't be here, all I am doing is wasting my time. There is no one there, nobody is waiting for me, then why do I keep running as if my life depends on it? I need to see it, I need to see an empty field and to make sure no one is there or I am going to regret it later.

Those were the longest ten minutes of my life. I ran as fast as I could, although is not really easy with this outfit and with my long hair getting in the way all the time. Now I remember why I cut it before.

Where I am? This looks too dry to be a forest, but there is strange building a few meters away, those are probably the ruins Robert was talking about, but I can't ask anybody, it's already midnight and nobody is here.

I ran along the way that leads to the main entrance and when I reached the ancient castle I decided to explore the area. If there is someone here they probably hid around and not inside the building, at least that's what I think.

I walked to the back yard, but there was no one there either. This place is huge, I don't have time to start searching for someone, but I don't really think there is someone here, everything looks normal to me. There are no strange scents, no weird stuff; yes, everything looks just fine here, thank god.

Wait, what is that? It sounds… it sounds like a heartbeat, two heartbeats, three… oh no…

"Leah!"

"You made it she-wolf!"

"Robert? Tyler? You are alive!"

"Yeah! Wait, what did she say?"

"You are alive!" I ran towards them with joy. "I can't believe you are alive!"

"Is that a way to say hi in America? Because I don't understand it." Tyler said.

I can't explain how happy I am; here they are, just as I left them in the cell a week ago. Well, they have different clothes, but they look the same to me, oh whatever, I am just happy they are ok.

"You don't understand, I thought you were dead."

"Why did you think that?" Robert asked.

"Sounds to me like someone has been watching a lot of TV." Tyler commented.

"First of all, vampires don't have televisions in the castle…"

"They don't? And what do they do with all the time they have?"

"I don't know they…"

"Can we return to the important point, please?" Robert asked losing his patience.

"Sorry." I apologized. "Oh right, I thought you were dead because Caius told everyone he had killed you and I now I need to leave, see ya."

"What?"

"Leah wait!" Robert took me by the arm and turned me around to face him. "What are you talking about?"

"I already told you, Caius told everyone in the coven that he killed you the night you escaped and I thought you were dead, and you are not, and I am glad you are not, it would be terrible if you were, and now I have to leave because I have to deliver something and I am not suppose to be here with nine werewolves in the middle of nowhere…"

"Can you please talk slower I don't understand anything." Tyler asked.

"Leah repeat the last thing you said." oh no, why is he so serious all of a sudden?

"That we are in the middle of nowhere…"

"No, before that." Robert said. "How do you know there are nine of us here?"

"Because of your heartbeats," they didn't put nice expressions on their faces. "Is that a wrong thing?"

"You can hear our heartbeats?" Tyler asked.

"It's like having a whole group of drums in my head."

"What about our scent?" Robert asked.

"You don't have one," I answered. "But I am sure you had one a week ago."

"That's because we weren't hiding it one week ago, and now we are," Robert explained. "We are also hiding the sound of our heartbeats and it usually works, but you can still hear it, interesting."

"Look, I don't know what you are trying to say but I have to go." I turned around to leave and suddenly a tall guy with red hair appeared in front of me.

"Hi I am…" I interrupted him with a punch on his face. "Ah!"

"Wow, Leah wait, he is a friend not an enemy." Robert pulled me back and I saw four other guys getting out of the places were they where hiding. "Let me introduce you to…"

"No! Stop it! I don't want to know." I said covering my ears with my hands.

"I think she broke your nose dude." someone said laughing.

"She is aggressive, I like that."

"Leah why are acting so weird?" Tyler asked.

"You need to stop telling me about you, don't you get it? Aro can read my mind." I explained.

"He just sees blurred images, and he has already see us, it doesn't matter." Robert assured me.

"That isn't the only reason; I can't get involve in all of this."

"I am sorry to tell you but is a little late for that." another werewolf said.

"No is not, look, I just came here to find out if you were dead or not, and you obviously aren't and I am happy for you. Now pretend that you never saw me and good luck with whatever thing you are planning to do." I avoided them and tried to get out of there.

"Please tell me you didn't change to the vampire side." Tyler said behind me.

"Have you lost your mind?" why can't I keep silent?

"Then why are you leaving?" Robert asked confused.

"Don't you understand? I am not part of a team, I am part of a pack and if I get in trouble they get involve too, and then the other pack will want to be part of it, and the Columbia coven too and then the friends of the coven. Can't you see it? Involving me implies involving at least 50 more people."

"We have space for them." Tyler said with a smile.

"Ash, I knew I shouldn't have come." I sighed.

"Robert, I think you should introduce me." someone said in the distance.

First all I could see was a shadow behind a tree, then, it revealed a strong, tall man of 40 years with long brown hair and a cowboy hat. This can't be possible, please tell me this is not happening.

"You are alive?"

"I think I'm having a déjà vu," Tyler commented.

"You never told me he was alive!" I exclaimed at the twins angrily.

"Allow me to announce myself young lady, my name is…"

"Valadik," I interrupted. "I know who you are."

"Impressive, really impressive, and you said this young lady is only 22 years old?" he asked amazed at Robert. "Does your people know about me?"

"No, we didn't even know if real werewolves existed."

"Then how do you know about me?"

"Caius is obsessed with you and your specie, and he makes sure every member of the royal guard knows about his wonderful acts of bravery."

"What do you mean?"

"He claims that he killed you in the war between vampires and werewolves, and he obviously didn't succeed."

"Well, I think he claims that because he thinks that that is true," he smiled at me. "But the truth is I made him believe he had killed me, it was the only way to escape from that place. It was a difficult time, and this is a complicated situation too. Today, I, Valadik, leader of the werewolves asked you, Leah Clearwater, member of the shape-shifters, to help us in our fight against vampires so we can destroy their kingdom once and for all."

"What? You can't ask me that." Is this guy serious? "I am not the alpha of my pack; I can't take decisions for them, besides we are too different, we can't work together."

"Only because we are from different species…" Robert started saying.

"Is not that," I interrupted him. "You are against vampires, we are against Volturi."

"I am confused again, I thought Volturi were the kings of the vampires." Tyler said.

"But that doesn't mean they represent all the vampires, I know a few of them that doesn't follow their rules and they are actually good people." thanks goodness nobody that I know is here or they would start laughing about my speech. I can't believe I am in the middle of nowhere talking to a group of werewolves and defending the Cullens.

"Ok, this girl is crazy." one of the guys said.

"Just forget it; you wouldn't understand even if I explain the whole story to you." I turned around with the intention of getting out, but for the 34th time this night something stopped me.

The last werewolf decided it was time to make his appearance, he was probably patrolling or something because he was running in our direction.

"Hi everyone, so, what did I miss?"

It felt like a tornado crushing against my face; it was something as strong as an earthquake, I am sure, because he is moving my world around. It feels weird, like a small fire in the centre of a storm or a few drops of water in the middle of a desert. Every bad feeling is gone, every sad memory, all the terrible moments, every minute of pain has been erased thanks to his presence. Who is this guy? Why I can't take my eyes away from him? I want to help him, I want to support him, I just want to be with him, he is just so…

Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, this can't be happening, why now? Why him? It has to be a mistake. I feel dizzy, my heart is going to get out of my chest any second and I have trouble to breath, dammit, there is no mistake, I think I just imprinted on him.

* * *

**That is the longest chapter I have writen so far, I really hope you like it, and don't worry I am not killing characters so soon. Now, there is a little sign down there that says Review, it will only take a minute! Tell me what you think or if you have a special request, have a nice day!**

**Ishii Sen Ling**


	8. 8 Alliance

**A lot of reviews= me happy = I write a lot **

**You got the idea, so enjoy chapter 8!**

**I don't own Twilight**

* * *

**8 Alliance**

My imprint is a werewolf, ok, I just have to remain calm, there is no reason to panic… oh my god! What I am going to do now! Nobody is going to believe me; this wasn't supposed to be like this, what am I saying? I am not even supposed to imprint at all! Well, if we follow Sam's theory…Sam… this is incredible, now I can think about him without feeling anything. Why is this happening? It makes no sense; except for the fact that now is my responsibility to help the werewolves, there is no chance I can refuse a request from my imprint, this feeling is so strong and this is the first time I see him!

I can't stop staring at him; he is very tall, thin but he looks strong as well, probably being a werewolf gives him the same physical characteristics that shape shifters have, he has short black hair, beautiful brown eyes, someone bring a bucket please, I am drooling here.

This is so embarrassing, I've been staring at him for a whole minute, he probably thinks I am an idiot! Or not, they are worried about something else, they are too busy to pay me attention, what did I miss?

"Oh no, he has that look", someone said

"Dude, are you feeling ok?"

"I think we lost him"

"Valadik", my imprint suddenly whispered. His voice is gorgeous! "She did it… she broke the seal"

"Are you completely sure?" his leader asked him

"I feel… its like if someone had taken a huge weight from my shoulders, all my insecurities, my fears… they are gone… I am free", he answered with a smile

"And let's not forget that he has been staring at her since he saw her, in fact, I think he hasn't even blink", another werewolf mentioned trying not to laugh

"This is awesome!"

"I told you meeting her was going to be great"

"No you didn't, you said it was a waste of time"

"I didn't say that!"

"Leah Clearwater let me introduce you to Dylan Sorin", Robert suddenly said. "Dylan, this is the girl we told you about"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Leah", my imprint held out his hand and I shook it

"Hi", ok… I need to say something else, anything! "Uhm… what seal were you talking about?"

"Oh, about that, well… you…no, no… me… but you… and then me… no, wait…you", ok my imprint is having trouble to express himself. "Do I have to explain it now?" He asked Valadik

"Let me do it", Robert said losing his patience. "Ok Leah, do you remember that I told you every werewolf takes his real form once a month with full moon?"

"Yes"

"I lied"

"Ok?"

"Well I didn't lie, but I skipped a detail, only immature werewolves loose control with full moon"

"How can a werewolf mature?"

"Founding his sol", Dylan answered. "Thanks Robert but I think is better if I explain it to her. Actually guys, can you give us a little of space?"

The other werewolves started smiling at each other and Valadik pushed them to the front yard.

"Sorry about that, but I can't concentrate with all of them around"

"It's ok", I said, although I don't understand why he asked his friends to leave, this sounds like he is going to tell me something really important. "What exactly is a sol?"

"How can I explain it? When we transform into werewolves, we loose control, the wild side is stronger than the human side and we start attacking everything without thinking rationally. It feels horrible, we loose all the perspective and we can't stop ourselves even if we want to. With time, we can train the human part to fight the wild part during the transformation, but it's never enough. Our ancestors used to compare it to a nightmare or dark night with no stars, were all you can see is a full moon torturing you"

We sat on the floor and I kept quiet processing all the information. He is really serious now, and I understand, it's like when Billy Black told us stories around the bonfire.

"Fortunately for us, there is something that can save us. Our ancestors said that there's a woman for each one of us, a woman who will be able to break the seal in us. The change that her presence is able to make is not strong enough to break the curse that we carry, but it is able to make the human part of a werewolf stronger than the wild part. That is what we call a mature werewolf, one that is still able to transform but can still think as a person in the new form, do you understand?"

"Yes", I answered nervously. "More than you can imagine actually. You said I broke your seal, so now you are a mature werewolf?"

"Exactly. Werewolves can live for a very long time, and there is no way to know when or where we are going to find that special woman who is able to free us. There are many who can't stand the pain and all that implies being a werewolf, that's why our ancestors compared women to the sun, because they bring light to our dark nights"

I couldn't hold back my smile. He doesn't look comfortable saying all this things, but he continued anyway.

"I was born in Denmark, and there we use the word ¨sol¨ to talk about the sun, so technically, you are my sol"

If I could see the color of my own cheeks I am sure it would be carmine red. I can't believe this is happening! I am special for him!

"How long have you waited to find me?" I asked

"Well, I was transformed when I was 23, but I am 162 years old"

My imprint is 162 years old? Ok this is weird, at least he looks the same age I am and he is not an old guy or a toddler.

"Well at least I arrived before you lost your sanity", I joked and he laughed, I made him laugh!

Ok Leah control yourself. I've been acting like a spoiled teenager, I need to focus now.

"What do I have to do to help you?" I asked

"You already did everything you were supposed to do", he gave me a look full of gratitude, but I feel disappointed, I really want to help him. "Now is up to me, all I have to do is think about you every time I' am feeling I' am losing control, or at least that's how everyone describes it"

"So if I leave, you are still going to be ok?" I tried not to sound sad

"Even if the woman dies, the werewolf will always remain in his mature state, it just takes one look to break the seal", he explained. "Look Leah I don't want to scare you with this, but we share a very strong bond now. I've seen other teammates in their mature state and even if theoretically they can live without their sol, it doesn't really works that way"

"What do you mean?"

"The connection becomes so strong that I am going to start thinking about you, not only when I transform, all the time, I'll want to see you, to know about you, to be with you…"

"It's like falling in love", now it was his turned to blush

"Many of our ancestors used to describe a sol as our savior, others considered them our mates, but don't worry Leah, this only works on me, I mean, you are free to decide if you want to continue with your normal life, I am not going to stop you, I'll just be there if you ever need me"

"Thanks for explaining this to me"

"You don't have to decide now…"

"There is something that I need to tell you", now is my turn to explain. "You already know I am a shape-shifter, that means I can transform myself into a wolf whenever I want to. My people has a lot of ancient legends, and one of them describes something very similar to this, is call imprinting"

"You are not making this up just to make me feel good, right?"

"Let me finish. We don't know why it happens, and it is supposed to be a rare phenomenon, but for some reason many shape shifters have found their imprints. They describe it as a very strong feeling, like love at first sight but stronger"

"What exactly is an imprint?"

"For the one who imprinted it means he has found his soulmate, he feels that life is not worthless without the other person and he is going to do everything his imprint asks him to do, no matter how hard or crazy it sounds. If the imprint dies then the shape shifter is going to die eventually, because the pain is too strong to handle it. But it doesn't mean the same for the imprint; nobody can assure she is going to show the same devotion for him. Although, all the cases I've seen have ended with nice couples"

"What if the imprint decides to continue with her life?"

"The shape shifter is going to be everything she wants him to be, a friend, a teammate, a brother, a lover… I used to think it was an idiot way to mate everyone because it doesn't let you choose the person you are going to fall in love with, but now that I can feel it, it's just so strong…"

"You imprinted?" he sounds scare

"I imprinted you"

Our eyes met and we stayed silent staring at each other.

"Hey Dylan!" we turned around to see Tyler in the distance. "Can you come here please?"

We walked to the front yard were all the other werewolves were and we joined their conversation.

"So?" Robert asked me

"Well, I have lived with all kind of mythical creatures, I think I can I get use to you", they all start shouting and celebrating around

"Good, now we need to explain you our story so you can understand what you are getting into", Valadik said

"And let's not forget the little army that comes with her", the guy with red hair remembered. "50 more people are going to be real useful"

"In that case I need to tell you my own story too", I said. "My people has their own problems with Volturi and it's important that you know about them"

"Forgive me for interrupting, but this sounds like its going to take a lot of time, and didn't you mention before that you needed to leave?" Robert reminded me

Now I feel like if someone has just thrown a bucket of cold water at me.

"What time is it?" I asked worried

"2 am", someone answered

"We've been talking for two hours?"

"Leah calm down", Dylan said

"I have to go back; I need to get back to Volterra"

"If you think that I am going to let you go inside that castle again…"

"Dylan I need to return now, not because I want to, but if they discover that I was here talking to you…"

"You are leaving with us, right?" He turned to look at Valadik

"You don't understand, almost six months ago Volturi kidnapped a member of my family to provoke us and start a second war. They said that one of the powerful members of my family could take the place of the little kid they had kidnapped, so I exchanged my life for hers and I was accepted as a new member of the Volturi royal guard. If I don't get back now they are going to use my betrayal as an excuse to attack my pack and my family"

I hope they understand, but that is the reason I haven't escape in all these months, disappearing now is like throwing all my work away.

"Besides", I continued. "Vampires gifts have an effect on me, and there is vampire who is able to sense the presence of people no matter where they are. If they use that against me and they find me with you we are all dead"

"Demetri", Dylan whispered

"You know him?" I asked surprised, I thought they didn't like to use names to name vampires

"We have fought against the royal guard many times, we know all of them", the red hair guy answered

"But we are not ready to fight them, not yet. Leah is right; she needs to return to the castle, at least for a few months until we are ready to rescue her", Valadik said. "Are you sure you can handle it?" he asked me

"If I managed to survive all this time, I think I can do it for a few months more", I answered. "Besides I am not a prisoner there, if I ask for permission I can go in and out whenever I want to. Now that I think of it, I can work as a spy, that way you don't have to send someone to the dungeons", hey I am actually liking this idea

"That works for me", Tyler said. "I don't want to go down there again"

"I disagree"

"Dylan please, there is no other way", I told him, but he looked away from me and crossed his arms. "You have to trust me, I know how to deal with vampires and they can't kill me so…"

"What do you mean they can't kill you?" Robert interrupted surprised

"I am under Aro's protection because I am the only female werewolf in Quileute history, I mean shape shifter female, he considers me unique and special, so he ordered his guard to stay away from me"

"Well, that's disappointing", the red hair guy said. "I was going to ask you to introduce me to your sisters and cousins"

"Oliver!" a general chorus made him shut up

"What?" he asked confused

Well, at least now I know his name. I turned around to look at Dylan again.

"I am not going to take my eyes away from you", that sounds like a yes to me so I smiled back at him

"So, when do you want to meet again?" I asked them

"It depends in when you are going to be able to get out of the castle alone again", Robert said

"Three weeks", I answered and they all nodded. "I can convince Aro to give me a day for myself if I make him notice that I have followed all his orders in the last six months, that's half a year, he owns me that"

"Then we'll see you in three weeks here at the same hour", Valadik said and I nodded

"Can I ask one more thing?" I asked shyly

"Sure", Dylan answered

"Can you tell me your names?" they all started laughing

"Where did we leave our manners?" Robert asked himself. "Well, you already now Tyler and me, that one is Dylan of course and our team leader Valadik"

"Now let me introduce you to Oliver", Dylan pointed at the red hair guy

"Sorry about your nose", I said remembering I had punched him

"It's ok", he said shrugging his shoulders. "Our bodies heals themselves, so is not really a problem"

"Then we have Jamal", Dylan continued pointing at a black teen. "Erick", a guy with curly black hair smiled at me. "Brad", the guy with brown hair blinked an eye to me. "And Alex", the blond guy looks at me as if he wants to kill me

"He isn't very sociable", Tyler whispered to me

I took a look at my new team. I never considered this could happen, but is better this way. Is weird you know? I used to think I was fine the way I was, but now that I am accompanied I just realize how lonely I was.

"Hey, does anyone know how to get to Siena?"

_Seth's point of view_

I entered my mum's grocery store and I started looking for her.

"Hello Seth"

"Oh, hi Miss Call", I greeted Embry's mother. "Have you seen my mother?"

"She went to back to look for some carrots for me, but I am sure she'll be back in no time"

"Ok, then I'll wait for her"

I leaned against a wall hoping my mother will come soon. I found a message this morning in the kitchen from her saying that she wanted to talk with me, I wonder why.

"So, Embry tells me that the plans for your new workshop are almost ready", miss Call mentioned

The pack and I decided to open a garage together and we already have the money to start building it. I took a couple of courses in college and I think I am ready for this; it is what I have always wanted.

"Yes indeed, we just have to take care of some details"

"Congratulations then, your mother must be proud of you"

"She is", I said with a smile

"And what about your sister? Is she still studying in Europe?"

"Leah doesn't know what she is going to do the next semester, but she is having a great time there so I think she is going to stay another season", I lied

Everyone in La push thinks that Leah received a scholarship to study in Italy. She had to answer immediately, so she left without saying goodbye to anyone. I know, it's the stupidest lie ever, but everyone thinks it's true. Besides, not everybody liked Leah, so they didn't ask too many questions. Stupid people; I am probably one of the few that really understands her. She is not a bad person, she just had very difficult moments in her life and she doesn't know how to deal with them, but she is learning! Well, she was learning…

Hold on sis, I am going to bring you back, just hold on till I can get there.

* * *

**Like it? Please tell me what you think, and if you want to know how I imagined werewolves, go to my profile and follow the link, have a nice day and don't forget to REVIEW!**

**Ishii Sen Ling**


	9. 9 Encounter

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews, I love them! As I promised here is chapter 9, enjoy!**

**I don't own Twilight**

* * *

**9 Encounter**

It's been two days since I saw the werewolves and I still can't stop smiling. Which is not really a good thing, I don't want to look suspicious and if I walk through the corridors with a big smile singing, vampires are going to start asking questions.

I still don't know how to suppress these feelings, they are so strong, I wish I could talk to someone from my pack, I am sure they would understand how I feel.

I am in my room right now preparing for another mission with Felix and Afton. I am looking at the mirror trying to practice the expression of my face, but it's useless. I am wearing black jeans, ballerinas, a white t-shirt, and a golden necklace. Seriously, its 'V' form is driving me crazy and every time I put it on it feels heavier than the last time. It's the symbol that characterizes the royal guard so I must wear it all the time, but I don't like it. Well, as a spy I must do sacrifices, and if one of the kings discovers that I am not wearing it, who knows what they are going to do? Aro is probably going to give me a fourteen hour speech and then he would give me another one; Caius would kill me, lets just face it, he is just waiting for an excuse to do it; and Marcus… ok, I am not sure what he would do, he is mysterious.

Now that I think about it, I should probably stay away from him. His gift allows him to see relationships, I mean, he can see the connection between two team mates, two friends or two lovers. If he is able to see my bond with Dylan I am dead.

I wonder what Dylan is doing, probably helping his friends to design a plan to destroy the Volturi. Everything I see reminds me to him, which is kind of embarrassing, I mean, I only saw him for a few hours and now…

"Come on mutt, a turtle moves faster than you!" Felix knocked the door violently. "I know you are in there, now get out!"

"No wonder why you don't have a girlfriend", I said getting out of my room with a cape in my hands. "Do you always need to act so rough?"

"Only with dogs like you, now move", he started walking down the corridor and I followed

Afton was waiting for us in the alley. Today is the summer festival, a celebration that is done four times a year at the beginning of a new season. It's dark enough for vampires to go out, and almost everyone is wearing funny costumes, so we don't look weird with our capes on.

"There is a metal cart on the outskirts of the city for us", Afton explained to us

"Afton that is car, you have to say it without the't' "

"What is she talking about?"

"It doesn't matter", I murmured and they disappeared in the mass of people.

No matter how hard I try to teach them about the modern world, they just don't get it. I started walking between the tourists trying to reach the east door, but I've never been in a festival like this before, and the attractions are getting my attention. While I was distracted I collided with someone and I lost my balance.

"I am sorry", I apologized turning around to see the other person, but he had continued walking, he turned around once and then he slipped away.

I can't believe it, what is Dylan doing here? I am sure it was him; even with the costume and everything he looked like him, black hair, brown eyes, he had no scent… but he had a normal heartbeat. Maybe that is his gift, or maybe all the werewolves can control the speed of their heartbeats.

What do I do now? Do I follow him?

I decided to continue walking, when I reached the east door I turned around to see if he was still there, but there was no sign of him, so I kept walking to the outskirts of the city.

"Oh look Afton, Leah has honoured us with her presence", Felix commented with sarcasm

"Sorry", I don't want to apologize, but I can't make more mistakes or get involve into childish fights if I want to keep the privilege of going out of the castle. "I've never been in a festival like this before and I got distracted"

"Really? I think you would have like the middle age festivals; they were full of people, splendid music and a lot of contests", Afton said. "Now that I remember, I met the inventor of the guillotine in a festival in France"

"If you tell that story again I'll leave you here and you'll have to run all the way there", Felix threatened entering to the car

"I think someone got out from the wrong side of the coffin", I joked

"Leah you know vampires don't sleep", Afton said before getting into the car not understanding my joke

Where on earth is normal people when you need it? I sat in the back seat and Demetri started the car. Here we go Genova.

It took us two hours to reach the city, two long hours were Afton talked us about the middle age and how people used to get fun in those times. It didn't really bother me, but I don't know how Felix hasn't killed him yet.

Genova is one of the most beautiful cities I have seen since I arrive to Europe. I hope that one day I can return here and actually see the place, because knowing Demetri all we are going to do is complete our mission and leave.

"So, who is causing trouble this time?" I asked him

"Antonio, Angelo and Gregorio are three Italian brothers that disobeyed master Aro", Demetri explained. "And no Leah, I am not going to tell you what they did wrong", he said before I could ask

"Where do we find them?" Afton questioned

"Angelo agreed to hand over his brothers in exchange for his life; we are going to meet him at midnight in the cathedral of the city"

"He is going to betray his own brothers?" I can't believe it

"He has a tough skin, more than normal, that's why Aro is interested in him"

"That doesn't answer my question Demetri"

"Yes Leah, he has no moral, you can talk to him about that in the way back to Volterra if you want to. Now let's get going, it's almost midnight", Demetri started walking and we followed

"What's the plan", Afton asked

"You and I are going to enter to the cathedral to meet the three brothers; you are going to stay behind while I talk to them, at my sign you are going to attack Antonio, that is the tallest brother, while I take care of Gregorio"

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked, I don't really enjoy killing leeches, but if they got everything under control, why did I come here?

"You are going to stay outside like a good puppy and if anything goes wrong, then you act", Demetri answered

We finally arrived to the San Lorenzo cathedral and they entered following the plan. Fortunately there are no humans around and there are only six scents in the air, ours and I am sure the other three are from the brothers. Afton and Felix work as a good team, I am sure they are not going to need my help for this mission, so I just sat on a bench to wait.

Dylan came to my mind again, why was he in Volterra? I remembered he told me he was not going to take his eyes out of me, but I thought he was joking. Maybe he was looking for information or something, yeah, I am sure that was it.

I can hear a heartbeat in the next street, someone is coming, by the sound of his or her footsteps I now he or she is getting closer, he stopped. It's weird, there is no scent. Suddenly the speed of his heartbeat became faster; there is no doubt now, I am being followed by a werewolf.

The sound of a broken window called my attention and I ran to the back part of the building. Dammit, one of the brothers probably found the way to escape. When I reached the back garden I saw two shadows running down the street. Oh perfect, now I have to chase two vampires around the city.

I got on the roof of a house and I started jumping from roof to roof, that way I have a better view of where the fugitives are and I can ran full speed without worrying if someone sees me. They are fast, but not fast enough to escape from me. They kept running for a few miles till they reach an old building, from the scent that comes from it I can tell it's an old wine cellar. That's good; it's going to help me to camouflage my own scent. I waited till they were both in and then I entered using the same door.

"We have to leave Genova right now", one of them was telling the other

"But Antonio… what if…"

"Stop it Gregorio, we have to leave!"

"Sorry to interrupt", I said entering the room. "But I can't let you go"

They took their attack position and they show me their fangs. By the look on their faces I am sure they are trying to figure out what I am, this is my chance to attack.

I assaulted Antonio and Gregorio tried to attack me from the back. I kept him away with a kick on his jaw and he fell against a shelf full of bottles with wine. The sound of everything crashing against the floor distracted me and Antonio took the opportunity to push me against another shelf. He used too much strength and we both fell back with the shelf. I got up before him and I took Afton's new creation out of my belt; a dagger. I attacked Antonio with it, but he moved away and I only manage to hurt his arm. Gregorio attacked me again and we started struggling. I've never been good on this kind of fights, especially when they involve a lot of strength, I always loose.

"Leah!"

Afton's call was enough to distract Gregorio and I punched his face making him step back. With a quick move I stabbed my dagger in his chest and I pushed him against another shelf. He fell to the floor screaming, his body covered in wine and broken glass. Before I could use my lighter Antonio attacked me. Fortunately for me, Demetri and Afton were already here and they took care of him.

"What happened to you?" I asked standing up and trying to recover myself; I am not going to show my gratitude, they don't appreciate it

"They knew their brother was going to betray them, so they prepare a trap for us", Afton said embarrassed. "It's a long story"

"When I put my hands in that useless…" Demetri picked up my lighter from the floor and used it to start a little fire in the corner of the room. "I broke a gas pipe downstairs before, we better leave now"

He doesn't have to tell me that twice. We ran to the window and jumped to the first floor were the other brother was waiting for us. We ran towards the city and two minutes later we heard an explosion. I was the only one who looked back, we could have burn there bodies outdoors, but no, Demetri had to destroy all the place. The sound of a police car brought me back to earth and I followed the others back to the place were we left the car.

On the way back Angelo acted really strange. He couldn't stay still, which is really odd in a vampire; he couldn't stop looking at me and every time I looked at him, he looked somewhere else like a complete idiot; he was also murmuring something, it sounded like if he was praying or something.

"Leah you are not going back with us", Demetri said when we reached the car

"Excuse me?"

"Haven't you realized that this idiot here is afraid of you?" I am the reason for his strange reactions?

"Well is not my problem he is a coward", I replied angrily

"Is not my problem either, but our orders obliged me to take him to the castle, and he obviously can't be in the same place you are, final conclusion: you are not coming with us", he pushed Angelo in the back seat and then he opened the door of the driver seat

"I am not walking back to Volterra", I said shutting his door before he could get in

"Don't worry Leah, men invented a great machine called 'train', it can take you back to Volterra in less than two hours", oh great, now Afton is teaching me about the human world, you have to be kidding me!

"Ok I'll take the train", I sighed. "Just take my cape with you, it's all covered in whine", I threw it inside the car through the window and it landed at the back seat which make Angelo jumped to the next seat

"That was real pathetic", Demetri said to himself looking at his new team mate

"Well I don't want to be here for the 'brain wash process' so I'm leaving you guys alone", with that I started walking down the street

First I entered to the bathroom of a restaurant to clean myself and then I asked for directions to reach the train station. It wasn't hard to find it, but I took my time walking around the city before taking the train. Yes, this is definitely a place I'll visit again.

Once in the train, the few passengers that I found there looked at me as if I was some kind of freak. I can't blame them, it's almost 4 am, it's cold and all I am wearing is a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and ballerinas. It hurts me when people look at me like that, not only do I have to stand the way vampires look at me, humans too, I am not a monster!

I walked to the last wagon, which was empty and I sat next to the window. After the man in charge checked my ticket I was finally left alone, so I made myself comfortable in my seat and I closed my eyes, maybe I can sleep for a while. That's when I heard the door opening, someone had entered the wagon, and it was someone with a real fast heartbeat.

"Dylan!" I recognize him as soon as I opened my eyes. "What are you doing here?" I had to controlled myself not to jump over him

"I could asked you the same thing Leah", he said sitting in the seat in front of me

"No you can't", I replied. "You've been following me all night long; you knew I was going to be here"

"My heartbeat gave me away again?"

"Yes, and you haven't answer my question"

"You didn't really expect me to wait three weeks to see you again, did you?" Ok, I think I am blushing. "Besides I am not taking my eyes out of you while you are living with those blood suckers"

"That means you don't trust me"

"Considering that we have only talked for a few hours, yes, I don't trust you"

"Hey!"

"I'm kidding, who I don't trust is those leeches, besides, following you helps me to gather information, so it's not like if I wasn't working at all"

"You can read minds too?" I am sure there is no one hearing, so it is safe to talk about these things

"No, I have a defence gift, or at least Valadik calls it like that. I am able to conjure up a fog or a mist to hide my scent and I can hide all the scents that surround me if I want to. I always use it when we are around vampires so they don't know we are there"

"Can you shut it down?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you have a scent when you stop using your power?" he gave me questioning look. "What? I am just curious, I want to know how you smell", it suddenly hit me and I smiled to him

"So, how bad is it?"

"It's a strange combination of salt water, copper and peanuts; I like it. Now is your turn", I challenge him. He took a deep breath and then he answered

"Lavender, pine and mint", he smiled too

"What about your heartbeat? How can you control the speed?" I asked

"Oh that is just something that we can do with a few years of practice, but it only last for a few hours"

"So technically you look like a normal human to a vampire", I said

"Yes, that is why crushing with you in the festival wasn't dangerous at all"

"Oh, so you did it on purpose"

"I wanted you to know I was there, but you were very distracted"

"It's my first time in Europe so a lot of things call my attention"

"You've never been in Europe before and now you have to spend all your time with leeches in that underground castle? No way, after we finish with all this thing I am taking you around the continent, you can't leave without seeing certain places"

"That would be nice", a trip with him is something I'll really like. "Genova is a beautiful city"

"Yes it is, and your friend destroyed their last reserve of whine", he said hitting himself with his hand

"I know, Demetri can be really stupid sometimes"

"At least he came just in time to help you; it wouldn't be good if I had intervened in your fight"

"You saw my fight?"

"You shouldn't get involve in a 2vs1 fight, especially when you are the 1"

"Hey I had everything under control back there", I said crossing my arms

"I admit it, you are a skilled fighter, but that doesn't mean I liked watching that scene, you scared me"

"Relax Dylan, I have fight against vampires almost all my life"

"Which is not really a lot of time, you are 22, right?"

"Do you really have 162 years?"

"Yes, I am the oldest of the team, after Valadik of course, he stopped counting when he turned 300"

"Did you participate in the war between werewolves and vampires?"

"Well, that is the reason I was called to be part of the team actually. Valadik needed more people, so he asked a member of each family to sacrifice his life for our people. I was the older brother in my family, so I decided I wanted to go and after I was transformed I went to Italy"

"I hope you don't mind if I ask, but if you were so young, I mean, you didn't have experience or some kind of training, how did you survive?"

"Well, for the same reasons you just mentioned the older werewolves didn't let me go to fight in the front line or in the big battles. I participated in the last battle, it is not something that I like to remember, but I don't really know how I survive, I supposed I was just lucky that day"

"You sound like a very brave man", why did I say that? Ok, from now on I am going to think before speaking

"And what about you? You said you had exchange your life for a little kid of your family"

"That wasn't an act of bravery, I was the only one who could do it, the other ones were just… they have the perfect life and after everything they've been through I think they deserve it"

"So in order to keep their perfect life they sent you here?" perfect, now he is angry

"No! They would never do that, I came here without telling them"

"Do you have suicidal issues?"

"You wouldn't understand even if I explained it to you"

"Try me"

"It's a long story"

"We still have an hour before reaching Volterra", he insisted with a serious expression. "Why did you do that Leah?"

"Because I owe them", I whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember that I mentioned the other day that I am the only female shape shifter in Quileute history?"

"Yes, although I am not sure what that means"

"It means that from the beginning, from the moment that Quileutes are able to transform into wolves, there has never been a woman capable of doing it. All the legends speak about brave and strong men and their imprints, but there has never been a single woman. We have a theory to explain it, only men are able to pass the wolf gene to the next generation. But one day I was arguing with my brother and before I new it my body had suddenly changed. We've never understand why I am the way I am, there is probably something wrong with me"

"Wait, why is it so bad that you can transform?"

"It's not logical. Shape shifters stop aging unless they keep transforming from time to time. That means that my body can't change, so I am not able to have babies, and if I can't have descendents I can't pass the genes, I am a dead end"

"Leah that is not…"

"Please don't try to make me feel better", I interrupted him. Oh no, my old self is here again. "I know that I am a freak between freaks and for once in my life I can use that to help everyone else so…"

"Is that the way they called you? A freak between freaks?"

"Occasionally, followed by a large group of offensive terms, but it doesn't matter, I deserved it"

"I don't see how"

"It was horrible, ok? Two years ago I didn't know how to control my emotions, so every time I lost control I transformed immediately into a giant wolf. When that happens we are able to hear each others thoughts, so there are no secrets between pack members"

"Ok, that kind of sucks"

"Tell me about it. Anyway my point is I used to use that to torture them with dramatic images and scary thoughts about anything that came to my mind. They were always bothering me around and let just say that they liked having colourful thoughts about me; when we transform we break our cloths so you can imagine all the troubles we had with that", he seemed to understand what I was trying to say because now he has a 'I am going to kill your pack members' look in his face

"Ok, it was really troublesome being the only female of the pack, I understand that, but that is no reason to exchange your life"

I don't think I am ready to speak about Sam to him, not today.

"You would understand if you see my family, they are all nice couples with their perfect lives, their perfect houses, their perfect everything, and the kid, god it was just a kid, and… and… maybe… maybe I did it because I didn't fit in", I started sobbing. "I knew they care about me, but it wasn't enough. I couldn't stand it anymore; watching them everyday, reminding me that I was never going to find that, happiness was unreachable for me… and, I don't know…"

"It's ok Leah", Dylan changed to the seat next to me and he hugged me tight. "It's ok, I am here now, and I am not going anywhere"

We stayed like that for a long while. I don't know how he did it, but he opened a door I was too afraid to open. He helped me realize which was the real reason I came here, I shouldn't have kept those emotions in me, they were killing me, and now I just can't stop crying, this is embarrassing.

"I am sorry", he suddenly said. "I shouldn't have push you to tell me those things"

"It's ok, it was something I needed", he stopped hugging me and he sat straight so he could look better at me. "Show me a smile". He asked me and I obeyed. "Is that the best you can do? Come on, show me a real smile"

"Stop talking to me like that, I am not a kid", I said showing him a big smile

"I am 140 years older, deal with that"

"The twins told me they were 156 years old, what about the others?"

"Well, the twins are the youngest werewolves of the team and I am the oldest, were all almost the same age"

"You were transformed with the same purpose?"

"Yes, and now we are the only survivors from a specie that is about to disappear"

"Not if we can stop it", the real me its back. "Where is the rest of the team?"

"Let's just say that you are not the only one with missions around here"

"Ok?" I am not sure what that means

"Cari passeggeri, stiamo per raggiungere la stazione di Volterra", the driver announced with the audio system (dear passangers, we are about to reach Volterra's station)

"I don't want to leave", I murmured to myself, although I am sure he heard me

"Are you hungry? We can have breakfast together", I shook my head

"It's too risky, we shouldn't see each other in this city"

"Ok", he agreed even if he didn't want to. "Leah, I know I don't know a lot about you, but if it helps you, I don't see a freak between freaks when I look at you, all I see is a survivor with a lot more fights to come, and if you ever feel alone again, just remember I got your back"

"Thanks Dylan, I'll see you later", I gave him a kiss on the cheek and as fast as I could I got out of the train.

I didn't look back, I just concentrated on my way back to the castle and I tried to ignore the people around me. But I can't stop smiling again, oh whatever, if anybody ask me I'll made something up.

* * *

**Like it? Dylan and Leah are getting to know each other, but things aren't going to be easy for them. Have a nice day and don't forget to REVIEW to increase my inspiration**

**Ishii Sen Ling**


	10. 10 Team

**Hi everyone! Thank you very much for the reviews, I love them! And remember: a lot of reviews=me happy=I write a lot**

**We finally arrive to chapter 10 and I must say I enjoyed writing the last part, I hope you like it!**

**I don't own Twilight**

* * *

**10 Team**

_Dylan's point of view_

"So, how did your little adventure went?" Brad asked

We are in a little café of another beautiful city of Italy, Florence. It's 10 am and we are having breakfast in a very crowded area, nobody would ever suspect that we are from a different specie, not with me hiding our scents.

"I went to see Leah", I confessed

"You did what?"

Brad is my best friend, we are almost the same age and we met after the war, when we were hiding from Volturi. He is a tall brown hair guy with blue eyes and very popular with the ladies. He is always wearing a chain with the symbol of a wolf on it.

"I had to see her", I explained

"Relax, I am not going to tell the others, but I thought the 'falling in love' process was going to take time or something, isn't it a bit too soon? Besides we are about to start a new war, this is not the perfect time to start a relationship"

"I know! But I just can't stop thinking about her, is not my fault. Maybe the fact that she has a bond with me accelerated the process or something"

"Maybe. You are her imprint, right?" I nodded. "So how did it go?"

"What?"

"Your date"

"It wasn't a date. I feel like a complete stalker, I followed her all day long and then when vampires finally left her alone I got in the train she was in"

"And?"

"And what?"

"You got in the same train and you just stayed there? What did you do?"

"Well, we talked…and I kind of… I made her cry"

"Seriously man, you have 162 years old and you still don't know how to talk to a woman?" Brad started massaging his forehead. "What are we going to do with you?"

"In case you have forgotten, I have experience with women, but is different with her, my voice cracks, my head is a mess and I can't stop saying stupid things"

"Stop talking like a little girl, now concentrate, all you have to do is practice. This is something new for both of you, she is probably feeling the same way you are"

"Yeah, you are probably right, hey she should be your sol, not mine", I admitted sadly. "I'm a complete idiot"

It's hard to admit it, but I don't think I am the best imprint Leah could have. I've been thinking about that since I saw her three days ago. She needs someone that is able to protect her, someone that can dedicate all his time to her, someone that understands what she has been through. I don't understand it, I didn't know what to say to her the other day, why me?

"Ok, now you look like if someone had died", Brad commented. "Hey, remember what I told about practicing? You should start now"

"I promise myself I wasn't going to see her until the meeting"

"Why wait three weeks if you can see her now?"

"What are you talking about?"

"She is here"

"Very funny"

"I'm not lying, she is right behind you"

Brad's ability is always useful. He can see, smell, and hear three times better than any werewolf; you can imagine how good his senses are. So I believed him and turned around. He is right; she is walking across the bridge that leads to this part of the city. White pants, blue t-shirt, sun glasses, she looks amazing.

"No leeches on the area", Brad confirmed taking a deep breath. "What are you waiting for? Go and talk to her!"

"Are you crazy?"

"Dylan she lives with almost 40 vampires, the fact that you can see her around without any of them in the area is just a message from destiny that says 'go and talk to her' "

"Ok, ok, I'll go", I stood up and fixed my eyes on her

"What are you doing?"

"Announcing my presence", I explained accelerating the rhythm of my heartbeat

Leah reacted almost immediately; she took her sunglasses off and smiled widely.

"Oh god, you two need urgent help", Brad said

"Hey, where are you going?"

"If you aren't going to talk to her, then I will", he said before he started walking in her direction

I sighed; I left money over the table and followed him. Leah had continued walking, but we catch up with her in the middle of the street.

"Hey she wolf", Brad greeted her

"Hi, your name is Brad right?" oh perfect, she remembers him

"The one and only"

"Dylan!" I am almost one block away, how did she see me? Oh right, she has superpowers

"How are you Leah?" I tried to sound casual as I walked towards them. "Please don't think that I was following you again, this is just a coincidence"

"It's ok, I know you do it for my own safety", she smiled at me; I am melting here.

"So what are you doing here?" Brad asked her

"Well I am the actual post woman of the Volturi castle", she explained. "They sent me here and there to deliver letters or packages to certain people", she took out three letters from her bag

"Did you already read them?" Brad asked

"I don't care what Aro writes to people"

"Aren't you the spy here? You are supposed to read them", Brad commented

"I read a few last week, but he writes always the same thing, it has to do with business and collector's stuff. Aro enjoys collecting all kind of old things, so he makes me do the tedious part. If he wants to send an important letter he is not going to ask me for help, he has Jane for that"

"That's why you are alone", Brad noticed. "You don't need bodyguards to deliver a few letters"

"Exactly, after that I have to go back to the castle. I still have a few hours left, but… I kind of got lost", she admitted with a nervous laugh; god she looks so cute

"Well, today is your lucky day, Florence is my natal city, I can take you anywhere you want", he just can't stop talking, can he? "It'll be an honor to escort you around the city, right Dylan?"

"Sure", I said with a fake smile

"Thanks, I hope this doesn't take too long", she showed the first letter to Brad. "This is the first place I need to go"

"You weren't so lost then, we are really close, follow me"

We started walking in the direction Brad indicated, we left Leah in the middle and of course my best friend started talking again.

"So Leah, have you learned how to speak Italian?"

"Yes, Aro forced his bodyguard, Renata, to teach me a few languages, now I can speak English, Spanish, Italian, Latin, German, French and now I am learning Greek"

"You learned all those languages in six months?" I asked impressed

"Well, the first months I couldn't leave the castle and I didn't have anything to do, so I started learning to entertain myself", she admitted. "They taught me how to fight in my human form too"

"Why?" we both asked

"They don't allow me to transform unless I am in a mission and it's completely necessary, so I needed a way to protect myself in my human form", she explained. "Shape shifters can transform at will, we are not really used to fight in our human form"

"Then prepare yourself, because many of us want to see you in your wolf form", Brad said

"You are not fighting against my sol", Leah's heartbeat suddenly became faster, what did I say?

"Relax Dylan, we are not going to fight against her, we are just curious", Brad said raising his hands in defense. "Especially the twins, you really made an impression on them"

"They are British right?" she asked. "You are from Denmark and you are Italian, what about the others?"

"Alex is from Australia", I answered. "Erick is from Latin America, Jamal comes from Africa, Oliver is Irish and Valadik is from Russia"

"Wow, you come from all around the world", she said impressed

"I hope you don't mind but I investigated a little bit about Quileute people", Brad admitted

"You did?" Leah asked

"Is a very interesting culture, but there are only a few of you, that made me ask myself if all Quileute men could transform into wolves"

"Well, they all have the genes, but when I left we were only 17 and most of them are very young. The first transformation happened like five years ago and it was only because the cold ones had invaded our territory"

"So shape shifters only exist to protect their people?"

"Any human who needs our help", she answered Brad

"I see", he commented. "So you don't know what happens if you stop transforming"

"Some of us think that we will start aging again, but we don't know exactly what is going to happen"

"I still can't believe that we have live so long in this world and we didn't know your people existed", he said to her

"We try to keep our existence as a secret"

"So only pack members know the legends?"

"Everyone knows the legends, but only pack members and their imprints know that they are true"

"You mean you can't tell your family or your friends?"

"Exactly, is a bit complicated, but is the only way to protect them"

"That must be hard for all of you"

"Most of the guys knew each other before transforming, so is not really a problem for them, but I lost all my friends after I transformed for the first time. I didn't have time to have fun or to go out with them, I was always too busy patrolling, and the fact that I was always running around with 16 half naked men didn't help me either"

"Hey Leah I think this is the building you were looking for", Brad noticed

"You are right, wait for me here, I'll be right back", she said before entering the building and I sighed

"Oh, Dylan, I thought we had lost you fifteen minutes ago", Brad said to me

"What?"

"Now I know why you made her cry", he said angrily

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused

"You haven't said a single word since we started walking"

"That's because you haven't stop talking, besides, I have nothing to say"

"She is telling us everything about her, and if you haven't pay attention is not easy for her, so stop acting as a ghost and just say something!"

"I'm back", we turned around to see Leah. "Is something wrong?"

"No, Dylan was just thinking about the last thing you said, you know the 16 half naked boys running around", Brad said

"Oh", she walked towards us and took our hands. "See?"

"Is that your normal body temperature?" I asked surprised and she nodded

"Shape shifters have a high metabolism in order to be able to transform all the time", she explained and released our hands. "That's why we don't use too many cloths, besides is uncomfortable to run with a lot of cloth in our wolf form. Brad can you take a look to the next address?"

"Sure", she handled him the next letter. "We have to walk a little more for this one, but is not far away either, follow me", he nudged me when he passed in front of me

"So Leah", I started to say just to please Brad. "Did you live in the city?"

"No, I have lived all my life in a reservation called La Push. It's a beautiful place between the forest and the beach", she answered with a sad tone

"Do you miss your home?" I asked without thinking; I am an idiot, of course she misses it!

"Well I miss the forest and the weather, it is always raining there, but I like Italy, is a place full of culture and history"

We kept walking in silence and Brad made me sign to continue talking. I don't even know why, but I obeyed him.

"What about your family Leah? Do you have any brothers or sisters?" I saw with the corner of my eye Brad hitting his forehead with his hand; what did I do wrong?

"Just one brother, Seth, he turned 18 a couple of weeks ago and he is a shape shifter too", she answered with a smile. "My mother, Sue Clearwater is part of the shape shifter council, so she knows everything about us, and my father… well my father died a few years ago"

"Oh Leah, I am sorry", I said. Dammit! Why can't I say something right? Now she is sad again and is all my fault.

"If there is anything…" Brad started to say but she shook her head violently

"No, thanks. This happened five years ago, talking about it shouldn't upset me anymore, but I… it was all my fault. Seth and I were arguing in the kitchen, we were really angry and we transformed for the first time in front of him. He wasn't prepared for that and he had a heart attack. Seth and I didn't know what was happening, we were too confused and too scare to do anything, I just didn't understand what was happening…"

"You've been through a lot of things to be only 22", I said after a long pause. "Like I told you the other day, you are a survivor Leah"

She didn't say anything and we kept walking in the direction Brad was indicating. Fortunately the next building, which was an old house, wasn't too far away. Leah entered the house and we stayed under a tree in the front yard.

"Now you understand?"

"Understand what?" Brad asked confused

"Why I can't talk to her, every time I open my mouth we end in an uncomfortable silence. I don't understand why I am her mate, I can't make her happy"

"Wow, dude relax", Brad asked me. "Now breathe deeply, again, good"

"I am an idiot"

"Yes you are, but not for the reasons you think", Brad commented. "You are thinking too much"

"What?"

"You heard me, you are trying too hard, I mean, you met her just a few days ago and you barely know her, you can't expect everything to be perfect"

"I am not asking for perfection, I just want to have a normal conversation with her"

"Maybe that isn't the way it is supposed to be"

"What do you mean?"

"From what I am noticing, she has suffered a lot, so do you, you both need someone who can listen, someone who can understand your pain, if you think it that way, you are perfect for each other"

"Are you crazy?"

"A little bit, but that is not the point. Think of it Dylan, when I talked to her all we did was talk about trivial things, but when you started talking she showed us her real concerns"

"Ok, let's suppose that you are right, what do I have to do?"

"Just talk about yourself and your problems, show her that you understand her"

I sighed. If I do that my bond with Leah is going to be stronger, I am not sure if I want that, I mean, things are really complicated just the way they are and talking about my problems is not going to change anything.

"Just one more letter", Leah said while she walked toward us

"I think I know this place", Brad said looking at the address. "This way"

"They gave you something?" I asked Leah looking at her bag

"A package for Aro, it probably contains an old crown or a piece of jewelry of the last roman emperor, I don't know, he collects all kind of weird things"

"Did he give you the necklace you are wearing?" I asked and she nodded

"Yes, every member of the royal guard has one of this", she explained. I don't like it, and by the way she looks at it she doesn't like it either. "Do you mind if I ask something?"

"Whatever you want", Brad said

"When the war ended, where did you hide?"

"Siberia", we both answered with a smile

"Siberia?"

"In the mountains of Verjoyansk", I added

"Valadik is Russian, so that is the only place he felt safe", Brad explained

"That sounds logical", Leah commented. "Did you like it?"

"It's the more freaking cold place I've been in", Brad said. "No matter what happens, I am not going back there"

"It wasn't that bad", I said. "I like it"

"When we finish with all this stuff I am going to buy a ticket to Trinidad and Tobago and I'll stay there for the rest of my life!"

"What is he talking about?"

"Brad is obsessed with an archipelagic state in the southern Caribbean", I explained her. "If you could go anywhere you want, where would you go?"

"Home"

Somebody kill me please. That's the last thing I ask her, I swear! This is killing me! I am the worst mate ever; I should bury myself alive here.

"Dylan are you ok?" she asked concerned, I just nodded

We kept walking in silence till we reach the last building, an antique shop.

Leah was immersed in her own thoughts, but who really worried me was Brad, it isn't normal that he stays quiet for more than a few minutes, what is going on inside his mind?

Leah entered the store and we waited outside. I thought Brad was going to give me another speech, but he didn't say anything, he just sat on a bench and sighed.

"You haven't told her, have you?" Brad suddenly said angrily

"I don't know what you are talking about"

"Of course you know what I am talking about. That's why you have been acting so weird around her, this isn't you. My best friend is an optimist guy with a great personality and a good sense of humor, what's wrong with you?"

"I just want to do the right thing here, ok?"

"Please explain it to me because I don't understand you", he said seriously

"Didn't you listen to her? She has suffered enough and now she is living with a bunch of vampires, do you really think knowing it is going to change something?"

"She deserves to know it"

"It's my decision if I tell her or not", I said firmly

"And what are you going to do? Ignore the information and then ignore her? That is going to kill you and you know it"

"For the last time Brad, I am not going to tell Leah!"

"Tell me what?" Shit, she is back already? "You are not going to tell me what?" Leah insisted with a serious expression when I didn't answer.

"It's nothing Leah", I said trying not to make eye contact with her.

"You are not a good liar Dylan. Brad?" she asked my friend and I turned to look at him.

"You are going to die", he answered.

Leah didn't say anything, but her heartbeat became faster, I can hear it, and now she is having trouble to breathe.

"Brad, can you leave us alone?" I asked him

"I'll see you later, I am sorry Leah", he turned around and walked away

"Let's take a walk", I said and she followed without pronouncing a word. "I am sorry Leah, I should have told you sooner, but with all the things that were happening, and after all the things you've been through, I thought… I thought…" expressing how I feel has never been easy for me

"What… what is going to happen?" she asked with a nervous tone

"I don't know, we don't know why this happens, but after a werewolf finds his sol, she is in complete danger. It's always the same, after a week or a month, strange things happen to them, they die in accidents or they are murdered by vampires"

I don't like to remember that. After the war I had the chance to meet a few couples and it always ended the same. The girls were found dead and we couldn't blame anyone but ourselves. Some of us called it bad luck, but others think there is a good reason for all this nightmare, they think a werewolf shouldn't spend so much time with his sol, so nature finds the way to take them out of the way. I know, is the stupidest idea ever.

"I am going to protect you Leah", I assured her. "No matter what happens I am going to be there for you"

"You are forgetting something", she said. "I am not a normal person Dylan, I can protect myself"

"I am not going to leave you alone"

"What I mean is that is not easy to kill me, if destiny, nature, luck or whatever you want to call it wants me dead, I am going to fight back", she isn't nervous anymore

"You sound very confident of yourself"

"I am, no one messes with Leah Clearwater without paying for it"

"Leah let me handle this"

"Excuse me?"

"You are trying to deal with things you don't understand"

"And you do?"

"More than you"

"Then teach me"

"I don't want you to get involve in this"

"Involve in what? Dylan you are my imprint and I am your sol, whatever happens to you implies me, and whatever happens to me includes you, don't you understand? We are bond in more ways than any other couple on earth"

"Oh, really? Thanks for the information I haven't realize"

We stopped walking and she turned around to look at the open field in front of us. She is just so stubborn, why can't she understand that I want to keep her safe?

"Fight me"

"What?"

"Fight me", she insisted turning around to look at me

"I am not going to fight against you Leah", has she lost her mind?

"You still don't understand what an imprint means", she said walking towards me. "Fighting against me is the only way you will understand all the things that I am able to do"

"Leah this is not necessary"

"Yes it is! I don't need you to protect me; I need you to let me fight at your side"

"Fight against what?"

"Everything, vampires, destiny, life. We are a team Dylan, you can't leave me behind, we are in this together", I sighed.

"If protecting you means leaving you behind, then I'll do it", I assured her.

"I tried it the nice way; don't say that I didn't warn you"

"What are you talking about?" I barely dodged her kick. "Leah stop it!"

Why women don't listen? She didn't stop; she began attacking me with kicks, punches, hits, blows, all you can imagine. I dodged them all, but with the last one she almost knocked me down.

"Fight back", she said recovering her breath. "Fight me"

"Leah stop it, you are going to get hurt"

Ok, I think I said something I shouldn't have said, because now she is looking at me with a very angry expression. She started attacking me again and I think is time to end this. I immobilized her hands with mine, but she managed to knock me over with her feet. I stood up as fast as I could, but Leah attacked me from the back and I ended on the floor again. She wants me to fight back? Ok, let's do this.

I pushed her away with my hands and I stood up again. Leah was still on the floor, so I took the opportunity to get closer and I surrounded her with my arms. Before she could do anything I grabbed her hands with mine and I put them against her back, let's see if she can do anything about it. Unfortunately for me, she had the great idea to hit my head with hers, and let's just say it hurt.

I released her, she tackled me and we ended on the floor again. We started struggling over the grass; there is no way I am going to let her win. Leah can be fast and agile, but when it comes to strength, she has no chance with me. I ended on top of her and I decided it was enough, so I stop struggling and she did the same.

"You give up?" she asked me while we recover our breath and I started laughing

"Never"

"Well me neither"

I smiled at her. I have to admit it, she is a good fighter and she is beautiful. I fixed my eyes on hers and we stayed like that, I can feel her breath against my face and her heartbeat is becoming faster. No matter how much I think about it, she is the best thing that has ever happen to me.

"I think we are going to make a good team", I murmured and she smiled at me.

Her lips captured my attention and I leaned forward, we closed our eyes and we got carried by the moment, but before I could catch her lips with mine something else called my attention. There is a strange scent in the area; vampires.

* * *

**So? What do you think? Ten chapters and 99 reviews, I wonder who will send the number 100. Please tell me what you think, have a nice day! REVIEW**

**Ishii Sen Ling**


	11. 11 Past

****

**Thanks everyone for your reviews, they inspire me to keep writing, enjoy!**

**I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**11 Past**

_Dylan's point of view_

"Don't move", I whispered to Leah

"What do we do now?" she asked me, she felt the leeches' scent too

"There are a couple of trees not far away from here, I am going to run there and hide"

"What about me?"

"I can hide your scent, but I can't control the speed of your heartbeat. If he is from the Volturi guard, you leave with him, if it is any other leech we will fight against him"

"Ok", she agreed. I leaned forward to give her a kiss on her cheek

"I'll see you soon", with those words I left her side and I ran towards the trees before the intruder could see me.

Leah stood up and started walking for the same road we were walking before. The vampire is getting closer, but from the sound of Leah's heartbeat I can tell she recognized the scent, she isn't nervous anymore.

"Heidi", Leah said to a woman who appeared on the other extreme of the road

"Well, well, well, what are you doing here mutt?"

Mutt? Is that the way vampires call my sol? They are so going to regret that.

"Obviously not the same thing you are", Leah answered and the leech started laughing

"Did you already finish?"

"Yes, I was heading to the bus station; I am going back to the castle"

"You are leaving so soon? We could work together if you want"

"You are disgusting", Leah turned around and continue walking

"Come on, it'll be fun! If we work as a team I am sure we will gather a big group in no time"

"I said no"

So that's Heidi's work, she is in charge of getting vampire's meal. Leah is right, that is really disgusting. The leech didn't insist but they walked in the same direction. When I was sure there was anybody around, I left my hideout and I took a shortcut. Now all I have to do is find Brad and get out of here.

_Demetri's point of view_

"Have you seen her?" I asked Felix while we walked down the corridor

"Who?"

"Leah"

"Oh, so that is why it smells so good around here. I haven't seen her in a week, did she die or something?"

"No. Since Aro allowed her to leave the castle Jane started giving her unnecessary tasks to keep her away from here"

"It works for me", Felix commented. "The puppy shouldn't be here in the first place"

"She shouldn't be walking around the country either, it isn't safe"

"For her or for us?"

"Both", Felix laughed when he heard my answer

"If I didn't know better I would say you have a crush on her", he said laughing out loud about his own joke. "Can you imagine that?"

"Very funny", I said sarcastically.

"At least we don't have to work as her bodyguards anymore; seriously that mutt was driving me crazy"

"Yeah, me too", I lied

Felix is right, I am acting as if I actually care about her, and I don't… right? She is a shape shifter and I am a vampire, there is no way something can happen between us. She is just so different from us that she intrigues me, yeah that's it, I am just curious… very curious.

_Leah's point of view_

It's been five days since I saw Dylan in Florence and in ten more days I have to go to the ruins of the Castello dei Vescovi to have the meeting with the rest of his pack or team. I don't understand why they don't like to call themselves a pack if they act like one.

Right now I am in Marché aux Puces de la Porte de Vanves, a market in the middle of Paris, France. Aro expects me to find an old china vase that belonged to someone whose name I can't pronounce. I hope Renata doesn't want to teach me Chinese, is so difficult! Anyway, I've looked all over the city and I can't find it, this market is the last place I'll visit before returning to Italy, which is a pity, I wanted to visit some historic places but I have lost too much time looking for this.

My thoughts were interrupted by a strong hug; I would have punched the stranger, but fortunately for him I recognized his scent.

"Dylan", I turned around and hugged him back. "Where have you been? I arrived to Paris hours ago"

"Sorry, I didn't know you had left the castle", he said while we started walking.

"You didn't know? What happened to 'I won't take my eyes out of you'?" I asked imitating his voice.

"Valadik asked me to do something, I think he doesn't like the idea of me spending a lot of time with you, but don't worry, Robert and Tyler offered themselves to keep an eye on you", he explained. "They called me a couple of hours before to tell me you were coming here"

"Now you are all going to protect me? Dylan…"

"I am not doing it because I have to, I am doing it because I want to, besides, they volunteered", I sighed

There's no point if we keep discussing this, besides I kind of like the idea of someone protecting me. I don't want to admit it, but the legend of others sols being murdered makes me nervous.

"What are we looking for?" he asked looking around

"An ancient Chinese vase of the empress Hiyoošungga Ambalinggū Genggiyenšu Hūwanghu"

"Who?"

"Don't ask me to say it again, I don't understand her name"

"It can't be that bad", he said grabbing the paper Jane gave me. "Ok, I can't read this, is this even a language?"

"I don't know, I am starting to think she invented the name"

"And you have been walking around Paris asking for her?"

"Yes", I admitted embarrassed and he started laughing. "Is not funny!"

"Come on, let's get out of here"

"Where are we going?" I asked following him

"We are going to google her"

"You know how to google?"

"Why do you sound surprise?"

"Well, there are vampires in the castle that are older than you and they don't even know what a car is", I explained and he started laughing again.

"Really? I knew they had trouble to get use to new things but I never thought they were so exaggerated"

"It drives me crazy sometimes", I said.

"Just a few more months and I'll get you out of there, I promise", he said putting his arm around my waist. "There is café where we can work, let's go"

We sat in a little table in the corner where the owner had a computer for costumers and we order French fries.

"This isn't how I imagine our first date, but if you really need to find this thing…" I didn't hear what he said after that, the only word that my brain retained was 'date'. "Leah are you listening?"

"Yeah. What?" he smiled

"It doesn't matter. Now let's see if we can find something about this empress", he took the paper of my hands and typed her name.

"That's her?" I asked looking at her picture on the screen. "She is just so…"

"Square"

"Square?"

"Look at her!"

"Dylan that is not even an adjective"

"Who cares? She looks like a square to me"

"You are offending her"

"Oh sorry, was she Aro's friend?" he started laughing

"Oh just give me that", I grabbed the mousse and started looking for her biography

"What are you doing?" Dylan asked me

"Looking for her nickname, everyone has one", I explained. "Here, see? Empress Dowager Xiaozhuang"

"What kind of nickname is that?" I put my hand on his mouth and kept reading

"The empress famous vase is being kept at the Musée d'Ennery, what? They didn't say I have to steal it from a museum"

"Well, it is close for renovation works; it would be easy to get in"

"Dylan!"

"What? I don't want that that little witch attacks you just because you didn't find that pot"

"Is a vase"

"Whatever"

"Forget it we are not stealing it, besides Jane is not in charge of my punishments, Alec is", he sighed

"So what are you going to do now?" Dylan asked after a while

"I called Afton before you arrive to tell him I was going to need more time to find the vase, so I still have an hour and a couple of minutes to reach to spot where we are going to meet"

"Oh, so you already made plans with another man?" we both starting laughing. "Do you want to come with me?"

"Where?"

"Is a surprise, we'll have to walk for 30 minutes, but is worth it", Dylan said offering me his hand

"Ok", I took his hand and we got out of the café

I can't believe we are holding hands and walking around the streets of Paris, is like being in a dream, a really nice and sweet dream.

"So, about what you said earlier", Dylan started saying

"What did I say?"

"That everyone has a nickname. Do you really believe that?"

"Of course I do, people that loves you always find a way to call you by a special name. Why? Don't you have one?"

"Well, the guys always call me Big D"

"Really?" I asked raising my left eyebrow

"No", he admitted. "They just call me Dylan"

"What about your family?"

"I think my mother used to call me Dill"

"See? Everyone has a nickname"

"Including you?"

"Everyone except me", I corrected myself.

"How so?"

"I don't like nicknames", I said. "I just can't find one for me"

"I am sure I can find one for you", he said

"Dylan you don't have to…"

"I never say no to a challenge", I sighed and decided to let him try. "Let me see, what about L?"

"L? Dylan that's not even a word"

"Ok, let me try again, hael"

"hael?"

"It's Leah backwards"

"You have to be kidding me"

"What about Ell?" the expression of my face answered for me. "Leela?"

"No"

"Lia?"

"No"

"Lilo?"

"No"

"Leah-lynn?"

"No"

"Lee?"

"No"

"Lee-lee?"

"Not like Sam!" oh shit

"Ok, relax, is just a nickname and I kind of like it, it suits you"

"No it doesn't"

"Why are you angry all of a sudden?"

"I am not angry"

"Is this for the nickname or for Sam?"

"Who is Sam?"

"You just mention it Leah"

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did"

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did"

"No I didn't"

"I was going to let it go, but now I am really curious. Leah who is Sam?"

"Oh Sam! Ah… he is my brother"

"I thought your brother's name was Seth"

"Yes, ah, who are we talking about?"

"Leah as your imprint I demand you to tell me who is Sam"

"You can't do that! Besides I am your sol, so I demand you to stop asking about him"

"Oh, so it's a him", now he looks really interested, why did I have to mention Sam now? Why? "You know lying to me is going to kill you, so start talking"

"Forcing me to talk when I don't want to must be difficult for you too", I pointed out

"Yeah, but I've been practicing for 162 years. Spit it out"

"Ok, ok", he is right, not telling him is painful for me, it's hard to describe. I didn't want to talk about this now, but if he really wants to know I don't have other choice. "Sam Uley is my ex-boyfriend", he started laughing. Ok, that was unexpected.

"That's it? Leah you scared me"

"Who did you think I was talking about?"

"Your husband. If you were married this would be a very uncomfortable and complicated situation"

"Well, we were engaged a few years ago", he stopped laughing.

"Can I ask what happened?" I nodded.

"I was going to tell you sooner or later; if you ever meet my family and my pack you need to know the story"

"I am all ears"

"We started dating when we were at school, then we were high school sweethearts, or that's how everybody called us, they all thought we were going to get married and have the perfect life and everything; can't blame them, I thought that too"

"What happened?"

"When Sam turned 18 he disappeared. Everyone looked for him, but there was no sign of him. He appeared three weeks after and he said he couldn't explain me what had happened to him, so I stopped asking and we continue with our lives, but he started acting strange"

"He had transformed", I nodded.

"He was the first one, but he couldn't tell me about it. Anyway, we were in love and one night Sam proposed to me and we decided to have a big party to announce it, that's when everything started to go wrong. I had the great idea of inviting my cousin Emily, we were very close, I considered her like my sister. The night Emily arrived to my house I introduced her to Sam and a few minutes later he told we couldn't be together anymore"

"He imprinted her", I nodded again

"I didn't understand, not until I transformed and Sam was able to explain me everything, but that didn't make me feel better. He was my alpha and our minds connected every time we transformed, he was always thinking about her, so I deliberately used the connection to punished him and the pack with my memories and by bringing up uncomfortable subjects and things the pack wanted to forget"

"So that's the real reason why they bothered you so much"

"I told you I deserve all of this, I acted like a harpy with them"

"Yeah, you did, but you had your reasons"

I looked at him. He reminds me to Jacob in some ways, he was my first real friend after I transformed for the first time, and he was the first one to forgive me after everything I did to them.

"I don't see him much anymore, Jacob, a friend of mine; created a new pack and I joined him in order to stay away from Sam, he named me his beta"

"Funny, you are second in charge and I am second in charge. Jacob sounds like a good guy. I would like to meet your family and your pack when we finish with all this thing", Dylan said

"I like the idea", I admitted, it would be nice to introduce him to everyone in La Push, well, not everyone. I can imagine their faces, is going to be the story of the year.

"So is there anybody else you want to tell me about?" Dylan asked

"Sam was the only boyfriend I had, and believe me, you don't have to worry about him", I assured him. "And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Oh come on Dylan! You've lived for 162 years; you can't tell me that you didn't date anybody", I don't really want to know the answer, but I think I need to know.

"Well I have my first girlfriend, Sara Carisbad, when I was in high school, but after knowing that I have to leave to fight against the Volturi I ended the relationship", Dylan started saying

"And after the war?"

"A crush here and there and I met a few women, nothing serious, as you said, nothing that you should worry about"

I didn't like his answer, well, I am sure I would feel the same way with any answer. I now I am not supposed to feel jealous, especially if I don't even know what women he is talking about, I mean, I probably wasn't even born, but I can't help it, he is my imprint, I want him for me and only me. I wonder if he feels the same with all the things I told him about Sam. Wait, why is he smiling?

"What is it?" I asked

"Nothing, I was just thinking how interesting is going to be when I meet Sam"

"Dylan you can't hurt him"

"Don't you want him to pay for all the things he did to you?"

"Before I met you I wanted to run over him with a bulldozer, but now all I can think is you", he smiled.

"I am fighting with him anyway"

"But Dylan…"

"I am just curious about what can a shape shifter do, I am not fighting again with you, and he probably is going to want to fight against a real werewolf", I sighed. "It's man stuff"

"If you say so, but you are not going to Russia ever again", he started laughing.

"You are jealous?"

"No", I lied

"I can't believe you are jealous", ok, all I want to do is to erase that huge grin out of his face

"I am not, it's just girl stuff", I said releasing his hand and crossing my arms. "If anybody is jealous around here, that's you"

"Me? Why would I be jealous?"

"You've never been in a serious relationship before and I was engaged"

"Like you said, that was years ago, now he doesn't have anything that I want, you are all mine"

I blushed and he pulled me closer to him to kiss my forehead, then he put his arm around my waist and I put my head over his shoulder.

"I can't believe you are jealous"

"Oh shut up!"

We continued walking for a few blocks, Paris at night is one of the best places I've visited so far, it's just so beautiful.

"Ok, time for the surprise", Dylan suddenly said taking my kerchief away. "Cover your eyes"

"What?"

"You heard me; you don't want to ruin the surprise, do you?"

"No, but…" he didn't let me finish and he covered my eyes.

"Can you see anything?" he asked me making a strong knot.

"No"

"Perfect, now take my hand; I am going to take you to a very special place"

"Dylan I am not very good at this game, I am going to fall"

"I am not going to let you fall, now hold on tight and trust me"

I breathed deeply and we started walking. I was kind of nervous at the beginning, but thanks to my good senses I got used to it. Dylan talked to me all the way to distract me, but I can't stop wondering where is he taking me. My curiosity increases more and more, we've have walked a lot, and I am sure we used a few elevators, is he trying to confuse my senses? Because he is succeeding.

"Ok, here we are", Dylan said taking away the kerchief. "Surprise!"

It took me a minute to get used to light, I am sure it is almost midnight; I think we are in a very illuminated area.

"Oh my god, we are in the Eiffel Tower? You brought me to the Eiffel Tower?"

If I thought Paris was beautiful before, then I don't have words to describe how awesome is the view from up here. I can see the Seine River, the streets, old buildings, hotels; I can see the whole city!

"Amazing, isn't it?" I turned around to look at Dylan

"Dylan this is incredible!" I smiled widely. "Thank you so much for bringing me here!"

"I am glad you like", Dylan smiled too. "Listen Leah, I… we haven't talk about it but… even with all the stuff that is going on I… I wanted to know if… Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!" I couldn't control myself and I hugged him tight, he is a werewolf, he'll survive.

Before all this crazy adventure started I thought imprinting was the stupidest thing ever, now that I have an imprint, someone that really understands my feelings and feel the same amount of love for me, I think this is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I know it sounds cliché and everything, but I don't want this moment to end. After all the things I've seen, after all the things I've been through, I finally found happiness, I think I really did. I took one step back to look at him and he took my chin with his right hand. We shortened the distance between us and we kissed. If all the pain that I have suffered for all this years is what brought me close to him, then I can assure you it was worth it.

_Jake's point of view_

They have to know, they have know, they have to know… that's the only phrase that occupies my mind. I am running full speed in my wolf form across the forest towards the Cullen house. In two more weeks it will be six months, six months since Leah was kidnapped by the Volturi and we still don't know anything about her. The pixie keeps assuring me she is still alive, if that's true then they have to know, everyone has to know I finally did it, I finally discovered a way to bring Leah back, and there is nothing those leeches or anyone can do about it. Leah is time for you to come home.

* * *

**Like it? I wanted to give Leah and Dylan a little of privacy before returning to action, oh yes, you read right, real trouble is coming on the next chapter and Leah is going to make real difficult decisions. Please review and tell me what you think, have a nice day!**

**Ishii Sen Ling**


	12. 12 Future

**Thanks for all the reviews, hope you like this chapter, I rewrote it a lot of times.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**12 Future**

Today is the big day. I am walking down the corridor to the room where I am going to meet Aro, Caius and Marcus. I only want to speak to Aro, but wherever he goes the others follow him, so I don't really have a choice.

The last ten days have been the best days of my life. Thanks to the vampires assignments I was able to see Dylan almost every day. We saw each other for the first time just a few weeks ago, but now I feel like if I knew all about him. I shared all my secrets with him and he did the same with me, seriously, I don't know how I survived all my life without him.

"Leah, master Aro will receive you now", a vampire told me and let me in

No matter what happens I have to keep Dylan out of my mind, which is kind of difficult, but I have been practicing. I know Aro can only see blurred images when he reads my mind, but I don't want to take risks.

"Leah Clearwater", Aro greeted me while I entered the room. "Come my dear"

I ignored the other ten vampires in the room and I walked towards his throne. I knelt in front of him and I gave him my hand while I started filling my mind with different images; me working, me arranging the library, the strange empress and her vase, Felix and Demetri following me around, Jane punishing me, me talking to Caius and things like that.

When he finally removed his hand I stood up and I waited for him to talk to me, but something is wrong, I can't interpret his expression. I am sure I didn't think about Dylan, or his team, or our meetings, I am sure…

"Is something wrong brother?" Caius asked impatient

"I didn't see anything", Aro answered. "Anything at all"

They looked at each other and then they looked at me; well I hope they don't ask me, I'm just as confused as they are.

"Tell me Leah, why are you here?" Aro asked

"As you well know master, I've been living with you for half a year, I know that doesn't represent a lot of time for you, but it has been a very important part of my life. In these six months I have followed all your orders and I have fulfilled all the tasks and assignments you gave me. I wanted to ask you for a day for myself, just 24 hours so I can go wherever I want and enjoy Europe for a while, you know, like a normal person"

"You are not a normal person Leah", Aro said. "But you are right; you have done everything we asked you. I don't see why not"

"She made many mistakes when she arrived", Caius commented

Marcus didn't say anything, he just gave his hand to Aro and the king of the vampires smiled widely.

"You are right my brother, she is not a prisoner", Aro pointed out.

I can't believe Marcus is on my side, never in a million years I would have thought that. Marcus! Dammit! How did I forget about him? I'm an idiot! What if he sees my connection with Dylan? Relax Leah; he hasn't said anything… yet. Oh my god, how did I forget about this! But he looks the same to me; he is just sitting there with his bored expression trying to find something interesting in the ceiling. Maybe he can't see the connection, just like Aro isn't able to see what's on my mind. Is this because I am Dylan's sol? I'll have to ask Valadik afterwards.

"We agree then", Aro said. Oh, oh, what did I miss? "Leah you are allow to leave tomorrow, you must return in 24 hours"

"Thank you master", I made a reverence and prepared to leave

"I supposed I don't have to remember you the rules", Aro suddenly said

"I'll behave, I promise", I crossed my fingers behind my back and got out of there before he changes his mind.

"So here you are", someone said behind me

"Demetri? What do you want?" I asked while I kept walking; he followed me.

"You've been busy", he pointed out.

"So?"

"And you've been acting really weird lately"

"Why do you care? You don't know anything about me"

"That's what you think"

"What do you want?"

"You are a very easy person to read Leah"

"I am not buying that", I said opening the door of the library. "Stay away from me Demetri"

"Or what?"

I didn't answer, I just shut the door in his face and prepared for his answer, but he didn't do anything, he just walked away. And I am the weird one? He is nuts. I seriously don't know what to think about Demetri. He was the only one who treated me with some respect at the beginning, at least when we were alone. Now all he does is follow me around like if I were a little kid, I hate when people do that. Well, I don't consider him a person; he is just one more leech… right?

I left the castle when the clock struck twelve and I didn't bother taking the bus this time, I know exactly where I want to go. I ran full speed taking care that no one saw me. It only took me 15 minutes to reach the ruins of the Castello dei Vescovi and just as I expected Dylan was waiting for me at the entrance.

"Hey beautiful", he greeted me walking towards me. "Glad you made it"

"And miss the opportunity to see you again? No way"

"You are hot"

"Dylan you know my body temperature depends on my metabolism"

"I wasn't talking about that"

He trapped me with his strong arms and caught my lips with his. I instantly returned the kiss and I let myself get carried away by the moment. It was a sweet kiss at first but it became more passionate later. I put one of my hands behind his neck and the other one on his hair. I didn't want to stop but I began to hear someone coughing not far away from where we were.

"Sorry to interrupt", Tyler said trying to contain the laughter.

"But Valadik sent us in case you two… got distracted, we can't lose time", Robert said smiling widely.

I hid my red face in Dylan's chest and I am pretty sure he feels as embarrassed as I feel.

"You two really need to find your sol", Dylan commented while we walked towards them.

"Until that, we can still have fun with you", Tyler answered laughing out loud.

"Why are we going into the forest?" I asked.

"The ruins are a tourist place and we are going to be here for a lot of time, we can't let that anyone see us", Robert explained.

We kept walking for a while until we reach the clear of the forest, a small place where the team of werewolves had already prepared a bonfire. I greeted everyone and I sat between Dylan and Tyler on a big trunk closing the circle.

"We are very happy to have you here Leah", Valadik said with a strange accent. "I hope this means you are on our side", I nodded.

"From the moment I imprinted Dylan you all became part of family", I said and Dylan put his arm around my waist to push me closer to him. "That is why is so important for you to know the history of my people"

They all kept silent and I took it as an invitation to start talking. I told them everything, and when I say everything, I mean absolutely everything. I started with the most relevant legends of Quileute history, then I talked about the time when the cold ones returned to our lands and the pact that my ancestors made. I also told them about Bella and the problems that came afterwards, how the members of my pack started transforming and then I described how I transformed. I explained what imprinting meant and I made a little summary of every shape shifter and their imprints.

They listened carefully and they interrupted only a few times to ask about details. They were very impressed with our battle against Victoria and the newborns, but when I started talking about the almost war two years ago… let's just say their faces were priceless.

"Let me see if I understood", Robert said. "Your family is composed by seventeen shape shifters, eight vampires and one half-breed"

"Yes, and now that Dylan and I share a bond, it is your family too", I smiled at him.

"This is too much information for me", Tyler said shaking his head.

"And I thought we were weird before, now we are like a giant circus", Oliver commented.

"This is awesome! Vegetarian vampires, I never thought something like that could exist", Brad mentioned.

"Yeah dude, this is the strangest thing ever!" Jamal agreed.

"How do you recognize a vegetarian vampire?" Erick asked me.

"Well, their eyes aren't red, they turned yellow or amber", I answered.

"This is one of the more amazing things I have ever heard", Valadik suddenly said. "And this explains why all the Volturi left the castle two years ago"

"If we ever have to hide again, we are so going to United States", Tyler interrupted.

"Leah do you really think is a good idea to involve your family in this?" Dylan asked me.

"I don't want to, but as soon as they know about this Jacob is going to take the first plane here with the rest of the pack, and I am sure the Cullens will come too, you know because of the connection he has with Nessie. Sam will probably bring half of his pack, since almost all of them are very young, and if the Cullen's friends hear about this they'll probably come too"

"They won't come", Valadik said and we all turned to look at him. "Because you are not going to tell them anything"

"But Valadik…" Robert started to say and his leader interrupted him

"We are werewolves; our families have fought against vampires and we are not asking for help to win our own fight, especially to another coven of vampires, it would be shameful"

"That's ridiculous", Dylan intervened. "We are only ten and they are almost 40, we have a chance to win, but if we can ask for help then I say we do it"

"Yeah, Valadik I am not ready to die yet", Jamal said

"I don't like the idea of having vampires in the team either, no offense Leah", Brad commented. "But we have to accept their help, at least from the shape shifters"

"I said no and we are not going to discuss this any more", Valadik stated and everyone else remained silent. "Leah you are not going to tell anybody about this", I nodded

Oh perfect, I don't mind following Jake around because he barely gives me orders. Having Aro as my master is the worst thing ever, and now I also have to stand this old Russian man? Ah! I'll only do it for Dylan.

"Now, Leah have you discover anything else?" Valadik asked me

"Not since the last report I gave to Erick three days ago", I answered. "I still don't understand why Caius lied about killing the twins; it probably has to do something with his ego"

"Caius is the one who looks like Legolas, right?" Tyler asked and I couldn't contain my laughter.

"Oh, I almost forgot", I remembered. "Aro isn't able to read my mind anymore, and apparently Marcus can't mess with my feelings either"

"Maybe the connection you have with Dylan gives you some kind of protection", Robert commented

"I am not sure", Valadik said. "But is the only way to explain it. Well if that's it, I think it's time to explain the plan", he announced.

"You already have one?" Tyler asked

"It's very simple; we are going to use one of the vampires' weaknesses against them. Fire. We are going to burn Volterra's castle with all the vampires inside of it"

"And how exactly are we going to do that?" Oliver asked confused.

"Yeah they are never together", Jamal pointed out.

"Except when they are thirsty", I said. "They gathered at the end of the month to eat with their masters and then they have a reunion to talk about the rebels and things like that"

"Who decides the date?" Erick asked.

"Aro of course, but everything depends on how many preys Heidi is able to capture"

"Oh! That's disgusting!" Tyler covered his ears with his hands.

"So all we have to do is to delay Heidi till the day when we have full moon", Dylan said and everyone smiled.

"We already know everything about their security system", Robert added. "I have the schedules of every guard of each door"

"All we have to do is block the doors, start a fire and goodbye vampires!" Brad exclaimed excited.

"And how exactly do you plan to burn the entire castle in a few minutes?" I asked.

"Oh we are not going to do it", Valadik said. "You are"

"Me?"

"We are going to help you of course, but we need someone inside of the castle to succeed", the leader of the werewolves explained.

"What do I have to do?" I asked nervously.

"She could start hiding homemade bombs around the castle", Oliver suggested.

"Bombs?" Ok, now I am really getting nervous.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Dylan wasn't comfortable either. "What if we attack them separately, I mean vampires go out of the castle all day long, we could kill them one by one"

"We don't have time for that Dylan", Valadik said.

"Then let me go inside with Leah", my imprint asked. "I'll get inside before you block the principal door and I'll help her"

"I need you to stay outside in case the friends of the Volturi decide to interfere", Valadik declared. "But if it makes you feel better I'll go inside"

"You?" Jamal asked confused.

"I am the most experience here, I won't have trouble to take Leah out of the castle, besides, Caius stole something from me many years ago. Leah, after starting the fire we are going to meet in the front door and you are going to take me to Caius' room"

"If you think I am going to let you take my sol to…!"

"Dylan I'll be fine", I interrupted him and he calmed down

I don't like the idea either, but Valadik doesn't look in a good mood and the expression of everyone else terrified me, apparently Valadik is not used to be contradicted.

"It is settle then", Valadik announced. "In one month we are going to end with Volturi's kingdom, for once and forever"

The rest of the day we discussed about the details of the plan, everything has to be perfect; otherwise, we are all going to die. We studied the plan over and over again for hours. Fortunately they brought a lot of food and let's just say they were amazed with my way of eating.

"Demonstration! Demonstration!" Tyler suddenly started shouting when we were taking a break.

"Yeah Leah show us what you can do", Robert said following his brother.

In less than a second they all started begging me to transform. I didn't want to do it, I haven't transformed in almost a month, but then Brad convinced me.

"Dylan told us you are the fastest shape shifter, I am the fastest werewolf, let's see which specie is faster, or you are too scare to race with me?"

"Just wait here and don't dare to spy on me", I said walking away.

When I was far enough and I was sure nobody was watching, I undress and took a deep breath feeling the heat that was starting to cover my body. I hid my cloth and I walked where the others were waiting. I am not sure if this is a very good idea, but if we are on the same team they need to know everything about me, including my wolf form. I entered the clear very slowly and I looked at Dylan. Surprise is the only emotion his face is able to show, the same goes for the others. Am I that weird?

"Leah you are awesome!" Tyler was the first one who broke the silence.

"Yeah and you weren't kidding when you said you were as tall as a horse, you are huge!" Robert exclaimed. I am going to take his comment as a good thing.

"I think you look cute", Dylan said walking towards me and stroking my head. Ok, now I feel like a dog.

"Look at her teeth, I am sure you can kill a vampire with those", Jamal commented.

"Hey girl I think you need a hair cut", Brad said laughing and I growled at him. "I was just kidding, you look so fluffy"

Ok that's it; nobody else is going to talk about my appearance. I lunged against Brad and he wasn't fast enough to dodge me. Unfortunately for him, any of his friends came to rescue him, they just stood there laughing.

"Ok, ok, you don't need to be so aggressive", Brad started saying trying to escape. "Dylan get your girlfriend off me!"

I stepped aside and once he stood up I started pushing him around with my head.

"Now what?" he asked confuse.

"I think she wants to race with you", Erick said and I nodded.

"Oh great, now you speak with animals", Brad said and I growled at him again.

"I want to race too", Jamal joined us. "Who named you the fastest werewolf?"

"Well, is kind of obvious", Brad commented.

"We'll see that", Dylan said standing beside me. "I am very fast too"

"Wait for me!" Tyler positioned himself on the other side of Dylan.

"You are all insane", Oliver murmured. "On your marks, ready, set, go!"

If there is something that I really miss, that's running in the forest in my wolf form. This is the first time in months that I have so much fun. These guys are very old, but they don't act like vampires do, they still behave like teenagers. Well all of them except Valadik, his authoritarian stance disturbs me, but I can't say anything, he is Dylan's leader. What I don't understand is why he doesn't listen to anything that my imprint says, he is second in charge after all, I mean, Jacob always asked for my opinion.

"And Leah wins again, what a surprise", Oliver said with a little bit of sarcasm.

"No way", Brad said. "I want the revenge!"

"Dude, we've been running for three hours and you've never win", Dylan said tired of running around. I have to admit it, my imprint is very fast, but I have the impression he is letting me win.

"What do you say Leah? Want to race again?" Brad asked me and I sat on the floor hiding my head with my legs.

"I think that means no", Erick said.

"Thank you captain obvious", Brad started looking for his next victim. "Hey Tyler! Want to race against me?"

"No thank you, I think I am going to stay here with Leah", the twin said sitting next to me.

"Bunch of cowards", Brad murmured.

"Where is Valadik?" Dylan asked looking around.

"He said he needed to return to Florence", Alex answered.

Alex is very strange, he barely talks to me, or to anyone now that I think about it. I wonder why. Maybe is time for me to transform again. I stood up and I walked towards the place I left my cloth. When I was ready I returned to the clear of the forest and everyone was ready to say goodbye.

"We'll see you soon she wolf", Tyler said with a hug.

"Try not to get in trouble", Robert joked hugging me too.

"Remember we are keeping an eye on you", Jamal said shaking my hand.

"Thanks"

"Hey Leah, want to race me in your human form?" Brad asked.

"Oh give her a rest", Erick said pushing him away. "See you later Leah"

"Dylan I supposed you are taking her back to Volterra, right?" Oliver asked and he nodded. "Then I'll see you both in a couple of days, take care"

Alex just made a sign with his head in my direction and then turned around to leave with the others; I just smiled at him, who knows? Maybe he is just shy.

"Ready to run again?" Dylan asked me.

"We've run enough for today, can we just walk?" I pleaded with my cute face; no one can refuse this face.

"Sure", he said offering me his arm and I took it. "It's going to be a long walk"

"We still have two hours before midnight"

"Whatever you want Cinderella"

We walked in silence for a while just enjoying each others company, but I now something is bothering him, he is too serious.

"What's on your mind?" I asked him

"I am just trying to remember why we are doing this"

"This?"

"Fighting against the Volturi"

"Dylan what are you talking about? They are your enemies"

"I know, but I don't think this is going to end if we attack the Volturi castle, no matter what we do, this is never going to finish. The world is plagued with vampires and there are only nine werewolves left, we don't have a chance"

I was touched by his sad eyes and I tried to find the right words to say, but the truth is I don't want to start a new war either.

"What do you want to do?"

"Valadik doesn't listen to me, if I try to stop the attack he'll find the way to do it anyway, we'll just have to take advantage of it"

"What do you mean?"

"You told me you couldn't escape from the castle because Volturi would use it as an excuse to attack your family", I nodded. "But if the night we attack them I kidnap you, then there's nothing they can do about it"

"But Dylan that's exactly what we just said we were going to do", I said confused. I don't understand anything; we just discussed the same thing with the others.

"We were talking as a team, the team was kidnapping you", he explained.

"What's the difference?"

"Now I am kidnapping you", he said smiling at me. "No matter what happens after the attack, you and I are leaving Europe"

"But Dylan what about the others?"

"We are a team Leah, not a pack; I am a nomad, besides staying with them is dangerous for you. You have to remember they haven't found their sol yet, so once a month they lose control"

"The full moon", I murmured. "Dylan that's tomorrow"

"Yes, tomorrow will be the first time I transform since I met you; if I am strong enough I'll be able to control my mind"

"I know you can do it", I assured him leaving a kiss on his cheek.

"As long as I concentrate in you there is nothing to worry about", he pushed me closer to him and we continue walking.

I can't believe he really wants to do this, I mean, he hide almost all his life waiting for this moment and now he doesn't want to fight. Why?

"What's on your mind?" he asked me

"I am still trying to understand why you don't want to fight, I mean, after all the things they did to you…"

"I want to break the cycle", Dylan explained. "It's always the same thing, they attack, then we attack, so they attack and we attack again, I'm done with all of this. And yes, maybe my ancestors won't like it, but I want to do something for myself. I am 162 years old and I feel I haven't lived a single day. That's what I need, I want to live, to see the world and spend my time with you"

"Look Dylan I understand what you are telling me, I really do, but you really think vampires are going to stop bothering you just because you don't want to fight against them anymore?"

"They started the first war, not us"

"What are you talking about? You killed their queen", I said.

"What queen?"

"Dydime, you know Marcus' wife and Aro's sister, everyone knows Valadik killed her so that's why Aro order Caius to exterminate werewolves"

"Leah I seriously don't know what you are talking about"

"But you said you where there"

"I was, in fact I even remember seeing her, she was tall, curly brown hair and she had a big tiara on her head", Dylan described her just as she was painted in the portrayal of the six kings and queens of the Volturi.

"Yes! That's her!"

"Leah Valadik didn't kill her, Caius did"

"What? Are you sure?"

"I saw him, I was busy in a fight with Demetri, but I am pretty sure Caius did it. I remember Valadik was close from where Dydime was, but he didn't do it"

"Oh my god"

"Leah are you ok?"

"I think so, is just that every time I think I know something about vampires it turns to be a lie. Why did he do that? Why Caius killed her? It doesn't make sense at all, she was related to the other kings, I don't understand"

"Maybe he used it as an excuse to start the war", Dylan commented. "She was a queen, he couldn't kill any vampire, it had to be someone important"

"What is going to happen when Aro and Marcus know about this?"

"You can't tell them Leah, you can't prove anything and you can't tell them you heard everything from a werewolf, Caius would killed you"

"But if we tell Aro the truth then he will stop chasing werewolves around the world", he sighed

"Let me talked this with the rest of the team before you do anything dangerous. Promise me you are not going to mention this to anyone until we talk again, please Leah"

"Ok, ok, I promise"

I can't take the image of Dydime out of my head. The scene of Caius killing her in the middle of an enormous fight between werewolves and vampires keeps invading my head. It amazes me, the things that people or creatures like Caius can do just to earn power are just so… I don't know, it makes me want to puke.

Now I am in the hall, the one where the big portrait of the six kings and queens of the Volturi is in. Marcus looks so happy beside her, and now the only thing his face is able to express is emptiness. Is that why he is always on my side? Because he knows how lonely I feel?

"You are finally here", I turned around to look at Jane.

Why does she look so happy? This can't be good. Felix and Demetri entered the hall followed by other four vampires and they positioned themselves at my sides. What on earth is going on here?

"Leah Clearwater by orders of master Aro, we will escort you to the main salon", Jane said smiling maliciously

"What's going on?" I asked confuse

"I think we all know what's happening here mutt", Jane said walking towards me. "And if everything goes as I expect, we will never see you again"

Shit, they know. I looked at Felix and Demetri expecting they could give me an explanation or just a sign of what's going on here. Felix just smiled at me mischievously and Demetri looked away, like if I had betrayed him or something. I can't believe it, they know, they discovered what I have been doing, they probably know about the werewolves too, Dylan…

"Let's go, there is no time to waste", Jane said. "Take a good look around mutt, this is the last time you are going to see the corridors of this castle"

* * *

**Like it? Many reviews=me happy=I write a lot, so press that little button and tell me what you think, have a nice day!**

**Ishii Sen Ling**


	13. 13 Family

**Hi everyone! Thanks for your reviews, I am really impressed with the amount of hits this story has and It's being read all over the world, thanks for you support! I tried to update earlier but I couldn't, here goes chapter 13, hope you like it!**

**

* * *

****13 Family**

_Leah's point of view_

I entered the room followed by Felix, Demetri and the other four vampires who were escorting me. Jane joined her brother and they stayed beside Aro and his brothers, who were on their respective thrones. Most of the royal guard is here, do they really need so much of them to kill me or they are just here to watch?

"Leah, come closer my dear", Aro said. Is he always so nice with his victims? "We have a surprise for you"

I walked to the front of the big group of vampires and I made a quick reverence in front of the kings. Aro made a sign with his head and two vampires opened a lateral door. I didn't want to look, but their scents gave them away immediately; Edward and Bella.

I looked at them confused. What on earth are they doing here?

"Isn't this great? Our dear friends arrived yesterday just a few minutes after you left, they've been waiting for you", Aro explained.

"Oh Leah", Bella murmured before hugging me tight.

Is she crying? Oh right, vampires can't cry, but I am sure if she could she would be crying; she is acting very weird. I've never been close to her, in fact she is the only vampire of her coven who I barely talk to, I never forgave her for what she did to Jake. I know she doesn't like me either, so why is she acting like this? I returned the hug just like a formality and I looked at Edward looking for an explanation. Oh great, he is staring at me with a terrified expression, what is that suppose to mean?

"What is going on?" I asked him.

"We would like to know that too", Aro said reminding me of their presence

"Everyone is going to be so happy", Bella whispered returning to the side of her husband who had moved closer to us

"What are you talking about?" I asked the couple

"Leah everybody thinks you are dead", Edward answered

"What?" My body started shaking but fortunately I controlled myself in a few seconds. I turned to look at Aro. "You told me you were going to talk to them; you were supposed to inform them about my situation…!"

I was interrupted by one of Jane's painful visions and I ended on the floor. Perfect, Aro and Marcus cant' mess with my mind but the little witch is still able to do it, great.

"Jane dear, not in front of the guests", Aro said. "And Leah if you are not able to control yourself in front of our friends I am going to ask you to leave"

"Forgive me master", I said standing up again. "It wont' happen again"

Edward and Bella were surprised by my words and my respectful answer to the Volturi's leader. I just can't stand the way she is looking at me, like if I were a monster or something; do I really look that different? Maybe they are just acting, I mean, Edward can read my mind, he should know how I really feel. Wait, Aro isn't able to read my mind anymore, what if Edward can't hear me either? Edward if you are hearing me move your head to the right, or just look at me, Edward? Do something! He didn't move…I am on my own now.

"It's curious Aro", Edward said. "You keep calling us friends, but six months ago you kidnapped our daughter, as far as I know, friends don't do that"

"A serious misunderstanding I must say", Aro said. He has to be kidding me! "Jane was sent with the purpose of inviting you or a member of your family to…"

"A little trip to Italy", Edward interrupted. "That's what the letter said"

"Exactly", Aro said smiling widely. "I know the way they used to call your attention is inexcusable, please accept my apologies"

Yeah right, like we didn't know he gave the order to Jane to kidnap Nessie. Well, it doesn't matter, we are in his territory now, if Edward wants to get out of here in one piece he must chose his words wisely.

"We will be glad to establish a new friendship with all of you Aro", Edward said. "As long as everything returns to the way it used to be", he added looking at me. "Six months is a very long time for a human, I think it fits perfectly with your description of a little trip to Italy"

"I am not human", I said attracting everyone's attention

I know they came here to free me. A few months ago I would have beg Aro to let me return, at least to see my family once again, but now… the werewolves need me, Dylan needs me, I need him, I can't leave him.

"And I am not a prisoner here", I said repeating the words Aro once told me. Bella looked at me as if I were crazy, she surely thinks vampires brain-washed me.

"Leah is right", Aro said. "She is a member of the Volturi guard, a very important part of it I must say" oh, oh, Jane didn't like that comment. "Finding someone who can do all the things she is able to would be impossible"

"I am afraid she is not an object you can collect Aro", Edward commented. "You don't allow her to transform, do you?"

"It would be a risk", Aro answered

"If shape shifters don't transform in a certain amount of time they start aging again", he explained. "Leah is not immortal like us Aro; she is going to die one day"

"Finding a solution for that won't be difficult"

"You are trying to connect two worlds that are not suppose to be together"

"Strange words from someone who lives between shape shifters"

"Her family needs her", Edward insisted

"Please Aro, it would mean a lot for Carlisle and all the coven if you let her go", Bella said.

The leader of the Volturi took Marcus hand and listened to Caius' words.

"You already know my opinion, the faster you get this mutt out of here the better"

"Very well then", Aro murmured taking a minute to think. "Leah Clearwater is a member of the royal guard of the Volturi, so we will treat her as every other member of our organization, she can leave when she decides it's a proper time to do it"

Bella hugged Edward and he smiled at me, it's a pity I am about to end with their happiness, and probably my own too.

"Isn't this great Leah?" Bella said excited.

"I don't want to go"

"What?"

"I said I don't want to go", I repeated rising my tone more than necessary. "If I understood correctly master, I am allow to stay here till I decide I want to leave"

"That's right my dear"

"In that case I won't return with you, not today", I tried not to look them in the eye.

"Leah, what are you talking about?" Bella asked confused. "Your place is with us, this place is…"

"You don't need me anymore", I interrupted her with a serious expression. "The Volturi are giving me opportunities I couldn't even dream with in La Push, as I said before, I am staying here"

"Leah…"

"My decision is taken Edward, please don't insist", he shut up. "Please let me escort them to the exit master", I asked Aro. "They have nothing else to do here"

I am sure the bitterness of my words surprised everyone. I am not a happy person, I don't express my feelings and I am always treating everyone badly, at least that's the impression vampires have of me, but now, now they think I am one of them, which was the point of all of these. Mission accomplished. Then why do I feel so bad?

"Please send my greetings to Carlisle", Aro said.

"We will", Edward nodded.

"And Leah take Demetri with you", he ordered me.

"Follow me", I said to the couple and Demetri followed us too.

I took a lateral corridor and I walked between Edward and Bella. Demetri was walking behind us keeping the distance, but I am sure he can hear everything we say; I can't take risks, I can't tell them the real reason I am not leaving with them.

"Why did you come?" I asked them. "I mean, why didn't you send Carlisle?"

"You saved our daughter's life Leah; we wanted to do the same for you", Edward said with a sad tone.

"Thanks for trying, but right now is not the best moment", I looked over my shoulder. Why is Demetri smiling?

"But you are coming back, right?" Bella asked concerned. "Everyone is so worried about you"

"I promise I will return soon", I said just to calm her down. "And I am sorry Aro didn't tell you anything about me, he promised me he was going to tell you I was part of the royal guard", I showed them my necklace. "How is my mother?"

"She wasn't surprise when Jacob told her what you had done, but she misses you Leah, she misses you a lot", Edward answered. "And your brother…"

"He is a big boy, I am sure he is ok", I interrupted. I know Jake is taking care of him and I don't want Demetri to know how much I care about Seth.

"He is", Edward said with a weird expression, he is probably trying to understand my behavior.

"You can't read my mind, can you?" I asked him and Bella gasped. "Aro and Marcus can't mess with my mind either, unfortunately Jane can, I still don't understand why though", I lied.

Edward wanted to keep talking but he turned around to look at Demetri.

"Don't worry about him", I assured him. "I tamed him months ago"

"Watch it mutt", I just rolled my eyes.

"Don't you have trouble with them?" Bella asked looking at Demetri with disgust.

"Not anymore, Demetri and Felix worked as my bodyguards the first months and they taught me how to fight in my human form, now I help them to kill vampires around Europe"

I don't know what exactly surprised them, my answer or how calm I expressed myself, like if killing vampires was the more natural thing to do. Maybe I shouldn't have told them that.

We kept talking about the things Aro made me do, the places I had visited, my missions, practically everything I could say in front of Demetri. It didn't take us long to reach the east door, it's dark enough for them to leave so I walked with them down the alley.

"Leah if it is true what you said earlier, if you are staying here because you have more opportunities… you are our friend and you saved our daughter's life, we can pay for everything you want… just…"

"Is not that Bella", I said knowing that Demetri was listening. "Someday I'll explain it to you"

"Are you sure you want to stay here?" Edward asked.

"You know I can send you back to Washington just with one kick, right?" I threatened him.

"I'll take that as a yes", he said. "Goodbye she wolf", he hugged me and I returned the hug, just because it is a special occasion.

"War", I whispered very, very, very low to him before turning around to hug Bella. "Please tell my mother I love her", I asked her.

"Of course"

If Edward heard me, he didn't show any kind of sign; I hope he did, although I am not sure he is going to understand.

"And tell both packs they will be always in my heart", I said making a sign with my hands around my heart; it's a quileute thing. "And all your family too, of course", I said giving them a sincere smile. "Good bye"

I didn't wait for an answer; I just turned around and walked towards the door where Demetri was waiting.

"That was touching", he said.

"Just close the door", I ordered him angrily.

_Jacob's point of view_

And there goes another tree, at this speed I am going to leave the forest without trees in no time. One hour ago, Edward called me to tell me my plan had worked perfectly, except for one thing, Leah didn't want to come back.

Stupid girl, what is she thinking? Aren't we good enough for her? Doesn't she care for us anymore? She knows we all love her, how can she do this to everyone? To the pack, to her family, to me! I thought I understood her, I mean, I know her better than anyone else here, but it is obviously not enough.

I already told everyone and you can imagine how devastated everyone is, especially her family. I thought Leah was an intelligent girl, that's one of the reasons I chose her as my beta, but apparently I was wrong. Idiot!

As soon as Edward and Bella arrive we are all going to gather at their house to know what exactly happened in Italy. I should be with Nessie instead of showing my anger to the trees, it is not their fault, and probably not Leah's either… Maybe Seth is right, maybe vampires brain-washed her and now she thinks she is one of them, if that's the case, what can we do? I kicked down one more tree and I started running towards the Cullen's house; Nessie needs me.

We all gathered at eight o'clock in the morning at the Cullen's house. Not only my pack is here, Sam insisted in coming too and he brought Jared and Paul with him. We sat in the living room and once all the members of the vampire family were here Edward started talking.

"Something really strange is going on there"

"Leah promised she was going to come back Edward, she just doesn't want to do it now", Bella said

"But why did she whisper the word 'war' to me? Aro told us in every possible way he intended to be friends with our coven again, he doesn't want to start a war with us, I read his mind"

"Don't they have other enemies?" Seth asked.

"Of course they do", Jasper answered.

"But why would Leah want to fight against other vampires?" Rosalie asked herself out loud.

"Well, she told us Aro always sends her to kill some rebels around Europe"

"Oh perfect, now she is murderer", Paul said and Jared nudged him.

"They brain-washed her, I am sure!" Seth opined.

"What can we do now?" Embry asked; everyone was wondering the same thing.

"There is nothing else we can do", Carlisle commented sadly. "We gave her the opportunity lo leave the Volturi castle and she didn't take it. All we can do is trust her, I am sure she has her own reasons to take the decision she made"

"We are going to abandon her?" Seth asked startled.

"Of course not!" I exclaimed. "We are never going to do that"

"Do you have another plan?" Sam asked me.

"Not right now", I admitted.

"Leah is part of the royal guard now, that means that none of the Volturi can attack her, she is under Aro's protection", Edward explained. "And with all the training they gave her, I am pretty sure she can defend herself from any other vampire"

"So all we can do is wait?" Esme didn't like the idea, me neither.

"Jake, she told us to tell her mother she loves her, but I think is better if you talk to her", Edward said. "She also asked us to tell both packs and our family that we will always be in her heart"

"What did you just do?" I asked standing up.

"What?" he asked confuse looking how perplexed and anxious every shape shifter in the room was.

"Do it again", Sam asked. "The sign over your heart, do it again!" Edward repeated the movement.

"Oh my god!"

"My sister did that?"

"Leah did it!"

"I can't believe it!"

"She did it!"

"Way to go she wolf!"

"This is insane!"

"Ok everyone, let's just calm down!" I ordered pushing Seth back to his sit.

"Jake what is going on?" the pixie asked confuse.

"That's why she did it in front of you! Vampires don't get it!" Embry exclaimed. "Leah is a genius!"

"Get what?" Emmet asked.

"The sign", I started explaining. "Quileutes don't only have a special language; we also have signs that can be expressed using our hands"

"And what does that sign means?" Carlisle asked.

"Imprinting!"

"Leah imprinted Edward?" Bella asked terrified.

"No!" we all shouted.

"A shape shifter only uses the sign when he is explaining his imprint that he imprinted her, is a tradition", I finished explaining.

"Vampires are our mortal enemies, there is no way Leah can imprint a vampire", Quil commented.

"Ah, guys, she isn't even supposed to be able to transform, what if she imprinted a Volturi?" we all remained silent at Paul's observation.

"Well there was one vampire that looked quite happy when Leah decided to stay", Bella said. "Demetri"

"What?" no need to say that another chaos invaded the living room.

"Calm down everyone!" Edward asked. "Leah didn't imprint Demetri, she didn't act the way you do towards your imprints when she was with him"

"Thank god!" Seth exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter who she imprinted", Embry said. "That explains why she stayed, she can't leave him"

"But that means she imprinted a vampire", Rosalie stated.

"How so?" Emmet asked his wife.

"Think about it, if Leah imprinted a human then she could have returned here and bring him with her or she could have come here and then return to Europe as a free person, but she chose to stay in the castle, isn't it weird?"

Another discussion started and I tried to concentrate on my own thoughts. Leah imprinted. She finally found someone who can understand her, well, I hope he does. What if he is a vampire like everyone thinks? First of all, that would be very ironic, I mean, Leah is the number one hater of vampires. Could he make her happy? What am I thinking? I imprinted someone from other specie too, I have to support her. I hope she can be happy with him, please god, give her a chance.

I couldn't sleep, I think Sam wasn't able to close his eyes either, he looks exhausted. It's lunch time and we all gathered in Sam's back yard to celebrate some good news; Emily is pregnant. I know, I don't think this is the right time to celebrate, but they planned this weeks ago and we decided to do it anyway. Everyone is here, both packs, all the imprints, my dad, Sue, Charlie and the Cullen's.

Since all the thing about Leah started, Sam initiated a very strong friendship with the Cullen family, I know, weird, but I am glad they are friends now. Sam married Emily a year ago and they asked Leah to be the bridesmaid, no need to say she almost destroyed the house. Maybe all this thing about Leah imprinting will fix the things between them; otherwise, when she returns and discovers that Emily is pregnant the world is going to explode.

"Jake your cell phone is ringing!" Nessie said giving it to me before running away. No wonder, someone painted flowers and stars all over it; Clair and Nessie are so paying for this later.

It's an unknown number, I am not going to answer, it's probably another publicity message telling me I won a TV, yeah right. I left my cell phone on the table and sat down grabbing some chips to eat. It kept ringing and ringing, at the fourth time I decided to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hello, am I talking to Jacob Black?"

"Who is this?"

"Are you Jacob Black from La Push reservation?" oh perfect, a guy from jail calling me to obtain information.

"It depends on who is asking"

"My name is Dylan Sorin, I am Leah's imprint"

* * *

**Chan, chan, chan! Oh yeah, Dylan is breaking the rules! What do you think is going to happen next? What do you think Jacob and the others are going to do when they discover the truth?**

**Lot of reviews=me happy=I write a lot**

**Ishii Sen Ling**


	14. 14 Enemy?

**Hi everyone! As always your reviews inspired me to write this chapter, and I really like the end, hope you like it too! Oh and if you find too many mistakes, sorry, but if I check it one more time I am going to end uploading tomorrow and I didn't want to wait more, so here it is chapter 14, enjoy!**

**I don't own Twilight**

* * *

**14 Enemy?**

_Jake's point of view_

"Hello?"

"Hello, am I talking to Jacob Black?"

"Who is this?"

"Are you Jacob Black from La Push reservation?" oh perfect, a guy from jail calling me to obtain information.

"It depends on who is asking"

"My name is Dylan Sorin, I am Leah's imprint"

"Oh very funny Embry, seriously aren't you a little big for this kind of prank?"

"What?"

"Go bother someone else Em", I close my cell phone and I left it on the table again. These guys are crazy. My phone started ringing again and I smiled when I saw the same number. "You seriously need to find your imprint"

"Jacob I am not one of your pack members, my name is Dylan Sorin and as I said before, I am Leah's imprint, I need to speak with you"

"Yeah right and I am a farmer from Bruselas, you should have chosen an Italian name dude, but I'll give you credit for the accent you sound very weird"

"I am telling you the truth!"

"Aha"

"Hey Jake! Want to play football with us?"

"Not now Embry…embry?" I looked at him running with Paul. "Whoa, you really got me this time Quil", unbelievable, he has a lot of potential; I wish we could use that energy in something more productive. "Why don't you use your imagination to build a plan to rescue Leah, that would be really helpful"

"Would you please listen to me? I am not Embry, nor Quil, I am not even from the same continent! And what plan are you talking about? We have everything under control"

"We? Is Emmet with you?"

"Ok, I am really losing my patience here; I knew this wasn't a good idea"

"Stop with the accent Quil, you sound like a fool"

"What accent?" Quil asked sitting in the table next to me.

"Quil? What are you doing here?" I asked confused.

"Ah, grabbing some chips for Clair, why?"

Ok, it's not Embry and it's not Quil. I looked around trying to find who was missing, but everyone is here. The two packs, their imprints, the whole Cullen family… no one is missing.

"Who is this?" I asked again in a serious tone.

"Like I have been trying to tell you, my name is Dylan Sorin, Leah's imprint", he answered frustrated.

"Prove it"

"What?"

"How do I know you are not a Volturi?"

"Leah told me everything about you; your legends, the details about your transformation, she even described me each one of you, she really misses her home"

"I am sorry but that proves nothing, any leech could have obtained that information"

"Well I remember an interesting story that involves you cutting your hair for a girl name Bella"

"She told you that?"

"Want me to tell you the whole story? Or you believe me now?"

"If you tell anyone the true story I am going to hunt you down and kill you" I threatened him. "Are you really Leah's imprint?"

"Yes"

"O-K… ah, sorry about earlier; I wasn't expecting your call"

"I understand, this isn't the way I was planning to meet you, but things are getting really weird around here and I think you deserve to know"

"Is Leah with you?" I asked.

"Jake who are you talking to?" Quil asked confused.

"Later Quil", I said standing up.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"I am in the middle of a big family meeting, but this is more important. So, is Leah with you?"

"Not right now, she doesn't now I am calling you, she isn't allow to have any connection with you", he explained.

"I now, before yesterday we thought she was dead"

"What?"

"Did Leah tell you everything?" I can't talk about the Volturi with him if he doesn't know all the story.

"I know more than you do, that's for sure"

"Aro conveniently forgot to tell us she is now part of the royal guard. Two of us went a few days ago to try to free her, and it worked, but she decided she wanted to stay, that's how we discovered she had imprinted"

"She decided not to leave?" he asked surprise.

"Dylan, right?" I asked trying to remember his name.

"Yes"

"Maybe you can talk to her and convince her to come back. She doesn't belong there, her place is here with her family and my pack, we can't loose her and frankly we don't know what else to do"

"I promise I'll speak with her as soon as I can, but you have to stop trying to get her back or this is going to end in a big mess, as I said before, I have everything under control"

"You? I don't want to offend you but this is not something humans can handle, is just too dangerous"

"Human?" My heart stopped.

"You are a vampire?" I asked seriously.

"Thank god no", he answered laughing. "I thought you liked vampires"

"Not the Volturi", I said relieved.

"Well I am not a vampire and I am not part of the Volturi, actually my people has fought against them since the beginning of time. I am sure Carlisle will be able to tell you more about it, I don't actually have a lot of time"

"If you don't mind the question, what exactly are you?" I asked getting nervous.

"How much do you know about werewolves Jacob? Real werewolves" My heart stopped for the second time and I swallowed with difficulty.

"You have to be kidding me", I murmured to myself.

"Turn it on Jake!" Edward suddenly said pushing me towards the others. "The speaker", he said when he saw my confuse expression.

While I was busy talking to Dylan, Quil went to talk to the others and told them what he suspected. They had all gathered in the big table and I sat in the only free spot in one corner. I put my cell phone in the middle of the table and we all stayed silent.

"Jacob are you still there?"

"Yes Dylan, actually everyone is listening to you now", I said.

"Ok, this is kind of awkward, hi everyone", he greeted and a chorus of 'hi' and 'hello' answered him.

"He has a cute voice", the pixie whispered and I sighed.

"So, you are a werewolf?" I asked.

"Yes I am", his answered caused different reactions; some of the guys got very excited, others couldn't take their surprise expression out of his faces, and vampires in general kept serious. When everyone remained silent again, he continued. "I hope you don't consider that as a bad thing"

"We don't have trouble with different species", Emmet answered laughing out loud and Rosalie put her hand in his mouth to keep him quiet.

"I am glad to hear that", Dylan said.

"You said you had everything under control, what do you mean with that?" I asked.

"Ok, I'll try to make a summary of everything, just try not to interrupt unless is absolutely necessary", Leah's imprint said. "I met Leah almost a month ago, when she saw me she imprinted me and at the same time she became my sol, which is basically the same thing"

"You imprinted her?"

Ok this is not working; everyone started to talk at the same time again and I started to loose my patience.

"Shut up! If you can't control yourselves I am taking my cell phone away. Please continue Dylan"

"Well, Leah and I share a very strong bond now, so I am making everything I can to get her out of the Volturi castle, but is not very easy considering that I am their mortal enemy. I am part of a team of nine werewolves including me, I am second in charge, but my leader, Valadik, won't hear me"

"But Valadik was killed many years ago", Carlisle said.

"It's a long story, but trust me, he is alive", Dylan assured us. "He is planning to attack the Volturi castle in the next full moon and Leah agreed to help us"

"You are forcing my sister to fight?" Seth interrupted. I looked at him angrily and he stopped immediately.

"Seth, right?" Dylan guessed. "I did everything I could to let her out of this, but she is just so… stubborn, she forced me to let her fight and let's just say I can't deny her anything"

"Well, that sounds like Leah", I commented.

"Do you really expect to win against the Volturi?" Jasper asked. "There are only nine of you"

"He is Leah's imprint, we have to help them", Embry said.

"That's easy for you to say, you don't have an imprint to take care of", Paul told him. Before another discussion started Dylan's voice interrupted everyone.

"Hey, hey, hey! My leader refuses to accept your help, and the attack was planned for the next month, I still have enough time to find a way to keep Leah out of all of this"

"You are second in charge, convince him", Seth commented.

"We are a team, not a pack, everything works different around here"

"Hey Dylan!" someone said from the other side of the phone. "What are you doing?"

"Ah… ordering pizza", Dylan said confused. "Tyler I think Robert was looking for you. That was close", he murmured to himself. "Look everyone I have to go; it's ok if I call you later?"

"Sure", I answered. "Call whenever you want and remember you can count with our help"

"Please tell Leah we all care about her", Esme said and everyone else started asking the same thing.

"I am sure she'll be happy to hear that, she misses you guys a lot, although she doesn't always admit it", Dylan said. "Goodbye everyone"

_Leah's point of view_

From all the missions I ever had, this qualifies as one of the worst. We've been running for days around Europe. According to Demetri we are in some part of Lisbon, Portugal, but I don't really care where we are, I am just too tired to think.

We started following a group of five vampires in Volterra; Felix, Jane and Alec were with us, but we parted somewhere in France when our enemies decided to split.

I don't know why they chose me for this mission, I mean, I know I am fast, but I can't run for all the eternity. I don't even remember when was the last time I slept.

"We will go here and then we'll intercept them here", Demetri said pointing at the map. "Leah are you listening?"

"Ah? Yeah, yes, sounds good"

"You are tired", it wasn't a question.

"Oh, you noticed", I said with sarcasm. "I can run a few more miles", he didn't say anything else and started running; I followed him.

Demetri's gift amazes me; he can find anyone no matter how good he or she hides. I asked him long ago how exactly it worked, but is something he doesn't even understand. He says he just has to picture the image of a person in his head and then he knows where he or she is. It doesn't work with werewolves, fortunately, but if he ever wants to find me, it will just take him a couple of seconds.

Fortunately, the leeches that we are following don't have any special gift or power, but they are real fast.

"They split again", Demetri suddenly said.

"Tell me where the other one is", I asked while we kept running along on the roof of a house.

"Are you sure of this?"

"Just tell me where the girl is!"

"Keep running till the end of the street, she is trying to reach the big plaza"

Without even turning to look at him again I followed his indications; this time the little leech is not going to be able to escape. Her scent is fresh and I didn't have trouble to find her; she was hiding behind some boxes in the end of an alley. I took my dagger out of my belt and I prepare to attack, but the image of the girl stopped me.

She is just a little scare girl, she is probably just thirteen, blond curls, petite structure, very white skin, red lips and red eyes; she looks thirsty, really thirsty, but terrify at the same time.

"Please don't kill me, please don't kill me", she pleaded putting her arms around her knees and hiding her head behind her hair.

Her words and her actions awakened my human part and I lowered my dagger; I have to be careful, this could be a trick.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"Please don't hurt me"

"It's ok, just answer my questions"

"Ja… Jamie"

"Tell me Jamie, do you know why we are chasing you?"

"No…no… Brian said that we have to escape, that his enemies were close, that you wanted to kill us"

"Brian is your leader?"

"Please don't kill me!"

"I am not going to hurt you if you help me Jamie, calm down"

"I am… I am thirsty"

"I know you are, but you have to control it Jamie, you can do it, you just have to practice"

"I am thirsty"

"Did Brian or anyone from your coven ever talk to you about the rules?"

"The rules?"

"Jamie your coven attacked a bakery full of costumers a week ago; can you remember anything about that?"

"It wasn't my fault. Daniel was out of control, I just followed him and then… I couldn't… I didn't know what to do… I lost control too", she said hiding her head between her knees.

"Jamie you are not supposed to do this kind of things, no matter how thirsty you are", I explained her putting away my dagger. "And you can't let that anyone sees you, you are exposing all the vampires, that's why the Volturi want you dead"

"I won't do it again, I promise! Please don't hurt me!"

"You killed a lot of people Jamie…"

"I'll stop! I don't want to kill people; I don't want to be a murderer!"

"There is another way, you know? You could drink blood from animals instead of humans"

"I can?"

"It won't satisfy you like human blood, but is an honourable way of living", I said kneeling beside her.

"You are going to let me go?" She asked with a scare tone.

"Are you going to be a good vampire from now on?" she nodded. "Promise?"

"Promise", she said showing a shy smile.

"Now listen to me Jamie, the vampires that are with me are going to do everything they can to kill you, they won't listen to me, you have to disappear from this city as soon as you can"

"Where do I go?"

"Run, just run and keep running until you are very far away from here"

"Can I stay with you?"

"No Jamie, you are in danger here, you have to leave now", I said with a serious tone standing up. "Come on; get out of here, now!"

She stood up quickly and started running down the street. Poor girl, I hope she can start a new life, I really hope she does. Now I have to concentrate on my own problems; first, I am exhausted; second, how on earth do I explain this to Demetri?

My thoughts were interrupted when someone attacked me from the back and I ended on the floor. I recognized the scent immediately, is the leech Demetri was following. I stood up as quickly as I could and I turned around to look at him, but he wasn't there anymore. Dammit this leech is fast!

It was too late for me when I finally located him, he lunged at me and he kicked me on my chest. Ok, this hurts, this really hurts. I tried to recover my breath, but before I knew it he was attacking me again. I was able to dodge the first two punches, but he smashed my left shoulder with the third one. I screamed of pain; I don't have enough energy to fight against him, I can't even stand up. He took advantage of my weakness and he grabbed me by the neck with both hands and he put me against the wall. I can't breathe, I can't breathe…

Don't ask me what happened, because I wasn't very conscious to see how exactly happened, but the fact is that Demetri saved me. Somehow he managed to attack the leech from behind and taking my dagger, which was on the floor, he killed the blood sucker with three quick movements.

"And I used to say this thing wasn't useful", Demetri murmured looking at my dagger and starting a fire with my lighter. "Stand up Leah. Leah?"

He knelt beside me and after he made sure I was still alive, he helped me to sit down against the wall.

"Stay calm, everything is fine now, just breathe deeply several times till your heart reaches its normal speed. There you go".

I think I am really dizzy because my mind is showing me a really nice Demetri, yeah, I am probably hallucinating. I focus on recovering my breath and in a couple of minutes I was able to feel my neck again.

"Better?" Demetri asked worried and I nodded. "Let me take a look at your arm", he said kneeling forward. I tried to move away but it was useless, it's just too painful. "Just stay still!" he ordered me.

Demetri tore the sleeve of my shirt and took a look at my injuries.

"I have to put it in the right place", he said.

"What?" I asked confuse.

"Your body is already healing itself, but that vampire dislocated your shoulder, I have to put it in the right place before your body heals itself or this is going to end in a big mess"

"I can do it myself" I said trying to push him apart.

"No you can't, now stop moving!" he exclaimed putting his arms in my shoulder. "Ready? One, two…"

"Ah!"

"Perfect"

"You idiot! You didn't say three!" I screamed angry at him trying to handle the pain.

"I never said I was going to count to three"

"Stupid moron, I hate you!" I exclaimed hitting my head against the wall.

"Stop being so dramatic"

"Dramatic? Let me dislocate your arm and then I'll put it in the right place, let's see how well you handle it", I said with sarcasm.

"I think I am fine just the way I am", he said with a stupid smile, why is he smiling anyway? "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I am standing up", I answered and he sighed.

"Sit down", he ordered me. "I said sit down", he said pushing me against the floor.

"Hey! I just want to get out of here!"

"You need to rest, now shut up and stay there"

"Stupid leech", I murmured.

"You are welcome", he said.

"I wasn't thanking you", I told him angrily.

"You know, every time you get in trouble I rescue you, and never, in this six months, you have never ever thank me"

"So what?" I said looking away.

"This time I am going to make you pay"

I didn't answer; I just stared at him as if he had gone crazy. What is he trying to say? I am sitting on the floor against the wall and he is kneeling right beside me. I hadn't realized how close we were, and now that I think about it, I don't like it, this is very uncomfortable.

"What do you say Leah?"

"Stay away from me", I tried to move apart but is useless, I am cornered.

"Where are you going? I am not going to hurt you, I just want something in exchange for my services", he said getting closer. "A kiss maybe?"

Say what? He has to be kidding me? Ok, my hallucination just turned into a nightmare. Hasn't he realized what he is doing? He is about to kiss his mortal enemy! I don't want to kiss him! There are like a billion reasons why this shouldn't be happening, what's wrong with him?

I moved my head apart but he grabbed my chin with his right hand and he leaned forward. His scent is burning my nose, and no matter how hard I try I can't get away from him, I am just too tired and he is too strong. Please someone stop this, please!

Demetri was about to kiss me when a strange scent reached the alley and he turned around angrily to look at the intruder.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here"

Dylan! Thank god he is here. Demetri stood up and I moved a little bit to be able to look at my imprint. Oh no, he looks angry, really angry.

"Dylan"

"Demetri"

I know they fought against each other in the past, but I didn't know they knew each other so well, I mean, they are looking at each other with some kind of rivalry, or that's because of me?

"And who do we have here?" Dylan said looking at me pretending he didn't know me.

"Stay back, this is between you and me", Demetri said standing in front of me. "I am going to distract him, get out of here and return to the castle", he whispered at me in a very low voice and I nodded.

"Planning to leave?" Dylan asked ready to fight.

Demetri ran against my imprint but he dodged him easily. Demetri continued attacking making Dylan move backwards; he is trying to make him moved away from the alley so I can get away. I am sure Dylan is acting; he probably wants me to get away too. My suspicions were confirmed when I got the opportunity to get away from the alley, as soon as I reached the street Dylan stopped making defence movements and started attacking.

I am not sure what to do; Demetri wants me to return to the castle, but what about Dylan? My strength only allowed me to walk to the next corner and leaned against the wall to support myself.

"Leah! Are you ok?" I looked up to find the twins running at me.

"Don't worry, we are going to take care of you", Robert lifted me bride style and we all turned to look at the battle on the next street.

"Whoa, that is not going to end well", Tyler said and Robert gave him a severe look. "Oh, sorry Leah, is just that those two usually go to far when they fight"

"Thanks for your comments Tyler", Robert said with sarcasm looking at my terrified expression. "Let's go"

"No, wait!" I asked. "Leave me here, you can go and help Dylan, I'll be fine"

"That's impossible", Robert said.

"Please go help him"

"Is not what you think Leah", Tyler explained while the twins jumped to the roof of a house to get a better view and to find a save place for me. "There are several reasons why we can't join that fight. First of all, Dylan would kill us if we leave you alone"

"He wanted to help you from the moment that leech appeared, the one who dislocated your arm, but we stopped him, we are not supposed to intervene, but when Demetri appeared…" Robert started saying and he exchange a look with his brother.

"What?" I asked impatient.

"He went crazy, he just can't stand that leech, and when he got closer to you…" Tyler explained. "I've never seen him like that before"

"He is going to kill Demetri", I murmured.

"No he is not", Robert said.

"But you just said…"

"Dylan and Demetri have been fighting against each other for more than one hundred years", Tyler said. "But they can't kill each other"

"Didn't he tell you?" Robert asked me when he saw my confuse expression. "Leah Dylan is Demetri's brother"

* * *

**Raise your hands how many of you didn't expect that. So, what do you think? What do you think is going to happen? What would you like to happen? You already notice I am a review addict, so press that little button, it won't take you more than a minute. Have a nice day and please review!**

**Ishii Sen Ling**


	15. 15 Movie

Hi everyone! Sorry for not updating sooner, my internet is failing and I had to go to my friend's house to be able to upload this chapter. Hope you like and please be patient. Enjoy!

I don't own Twilight.

* * *

**15**** Movie**

_Leah's point of view_

I don't understand him, I really don't understand him. I mean, I know everyone has secrets, even couples can keep secrets from each other, but what is the point if the two of them already now the truth?

Robert and Tyler took me to a safe place and Dylan arrived a couple of hours later when my wounds had already healed. After asking me how was I feeling, he concentrated on his own thoughts and he never spoke to anyone again.

Is not fair, I want to know, I need to know. After revealing me that Demetri and Dylan were brothers I started to asked questions, many many questions, but Robert didn't answer me, he said Dylan was the indicated to explain everything to me.

So here I am, sitting in a train back to Italy, sharing a compartment with my imprint. Robert and Tyler went to eat something, but I know they are trying to give us some space. Which is not really helping since my imprint is too absorbed looking at the view to talk to me.

What should I say to him? Is he mad at me? It wasn't my fault! I was too tired to do anything! He looks very angry and serious. I need to know what's on his mind! Robert and Tyler warned me to give him space and to be very patient with him; werewolves are very bad tempered and they get irritated easily.

I tried to speak a few times, but every time I opened my mouth nothing came from it. I can't forget the image of Demetri's face, the idea of our almost kiss is killing me.

"Where are you going?" he asked me when he saw me standing up.

"I am hungry", I lied ready to open the door.

"I'm going with you"

"No, you need to rest, just tell me what you want and I'll bring it to you"

"It's ok, I'll go with you", he insisted standing up with a serious expression.

"Just stay here Dylan"

"You want me to stay?" I sighed.

"You know is not that"

"Then what is it?" his mood is irritating me.

"Nothing!"

"Nothing?"

"Ah!"

"Ah? What?"

"Just stop with the attitude!"

"What attitude?"

"That attitude!"

"Stop screaming at me!"

"I am not screaming, I am just using a high tone"

"Aha"

"Ugh, just forget it", I opened the door and without looking at him I went out to the corridor.

Someone pulled me by the arm and I turned to look back at him.

"Please stay", he asked looking at the floor with a sad expression.

I sighed and I followed him back to the compartment; I just can't say no to him. He sat next to the window and I sat beside him. He put his arm around my shoulder pulling me closer to him and I leaned my head over his shoulder. I thought we were going to stay like that forever till he leaned his head over mine and I was brave enough to talk to him.

"What's bothering you Dylan?" It took him almost five minutes to answer me, but he did.

"I failed him"

"Demetri?"

"Yes"

"Can I… can I asked what happened?"

"It was many years ago, when Valadik realized we were going to loose the war he ordered us to transform the next generation. There are only a few families in the world that posses the right genes to handle the transformation, we can't just choose anyone, it has to be the right person. Valadik knew I had a younger brother that has just turned twenty, and he ordered me to transform him. In order to become a werewolf you don't only need to have the right genes to handle the transformation, you also need someone who passes you the curse. All I had to do was bite Demetri and he would have been part of all of this"

I didn't say anything; I am not sure what to say so I let him continue.

"I couldn't do it. When I arrived to Denmark, when I saw him with our family, his friends, he looked so happy. I didn't want to end that, I didn't want him to become a werewolf; he deserved to be happy, to enjoy life and to do everything I wasn't able to do. So I just left, I didn't care what Valadik and the others would say; Demetri wasn't going to quit his human life because of me"

With his free hand he started playing with my hair and he turned to look at the view again.

"Vampires are intelligent creatures, they discovered who we were and they attacked our families. They saw potential in Demetri and they transformed him in one of them. It didn't took him a lot of time to discover what was happening and when I tried to apologize he didn't want to listen, he feels betrayed by his own people and now he is obsessed with power and the Volturi"

"He is not like that", I said to make him feel better. "When I arrived for the first time to the Volturi castle, he was the only one who treated me well"

"He obviously wants something from you Leah", he said rolling his eyes. "And I don't blame him, you are too beautiful for your own good", he added kissing my forehead.

"I am not talking about that", I insisted. "This explains why he always acts different from the other vampires; he is the only one who doesn't treat me like a dog"

"You are too naive", he said with a quick smile. "Has he… has he ever tried to kiss you before?"

"Of course not, I would have told you. Yesterday… he only did it because I was too tired to do anything, he took advantage of that, but if he ever tries to do anything I am going kick his ass", yes! I made him smile again!

"He is probably still in the alley trying to stand up"

"You killed him?" I asked surprise.

"Of course not, he is my little brother, we just fight a while and I won, I always win", at least he sounds more like himself. "Are you still hungry?"

"No, let's stay here", I said hugging him tight.

"Oh, so now you want to stay with me"

"Don't start", I warned him.

His lips caught mine before I knew it and I kissed him back. I tried to memorize the taste of his lips, the smell of his body and the intense colour of his eyes. His scent drives me crazy and I have to admit he is a really good kisser. We stopped just for the need of air and I accommodated myself beside him. He started kissing my neck and I played with his hair.

"I love you", I whispered in his ear.

"I love you too", he said before starting kissing me again.

We stayed together all the way back to Italy. I didn't want to return to Volterra, but in less than a month everything is going to finish and I will be able to stay with Dylan forever.

"Leah", he whispered in my ear.

"What is it?" I asked sleepy.

"We are almost there", he told me and I opened my eyes yawning. "I need to tell you something.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, but I think you need to know that I called Jacob a few days ago"

"Jacob?"

"Jacob Black, your alpha"

"You talked to Jacob?" I exclaimed surprised finally waking up.

"They didn't know anything about you, and you can't talk to them, but they needed to know so I thought it was a good idea if I talked to them"

"I can't believe you talked to him", I am in shock.

"Well he was in a family meeting so I kind of talk with everyone, they sounded like good people"

"They are", I said with a smile.

"You are not mad, are you?"

"Of course not, just surprised, it was actually a good idea. You told them everything?" he nodded.

"They offered to help us but I told them Valadik didn't like the idea"

"I wish they could help us, it would be so much easier…"

"I'll talk to Valadik again; I think I can convince him"

"Thanks Dylan"

_Jacob's point of view_

I talked to Leah's imprint a few days ago, he said he had talked to his team about us and they still refuse to use our help. The fact that there's nothing we can do irritates me, I just hope Leah is fine and that after all this new war ends she can return home.

We are all in the Cullen's house, and when I say all, I mean the two packs and the Cullen family. A few hours ago I received a small package with a DVD on it. There was a note too, but I didn't understand the language so I took it to Edward and he said it was Italian. The note just said: _Watch me._

We know the Volturi aren't very good with technology, that leaves only one other group who can be responsible for this, yeah, you know who I am talking about.

Emmet put play on the DVD player and we all stay silent. A strange image appeared on the screen and two voices could be heard on the background.

"I think you broke it"

"I didn't break it!"

"Then why there is a red light here?"

"I don't know, I just pressed REC and it turned on!"

"Let me read the manual again"

"We don't need the manual, let me handle this", the image starting moving and all we could see was a middle age chair upside down.

"Apparently the red light is normal"

"I told you I hadn't done anything wrong. And why the image is upside down?"

"Just move the camera", the image started moving again.

"You idiot! Like this", someone turned around the camera and now we can see everything clear.

"What now?"

"Well, it is already working"

"So they are going to hear everything we just said?"

"We can edit it later"

"We can?"

"Just put in front of the camera and start talking!"

"Why me? I have panic…"

"Just do it!"

"Ok, ok"

A blond guy appeared on the screen and he smiled to the camera.

"Hi Leah's family! My name is Tyler and I am part of the werewolf team. Sorry about everything you heard before, we are new with this thing. Anyway, Dylan talked to us about you a few days ago and we decided that we should introduce all the team to you. So let's start with the man that is holding the camera, my twin brother Robert!"

The image started moving again, probably because Tyler was now holding the camera and suddenly another blond guy appeared on the screen.

"Hi, my name is Robert…"

"And?" Tyler said.

"And I am a werewolf too", Robert added.

"Yes, we can all see that", Tyler said with sarcasm. "Sorry to tell you bro, but you are really boring, let's go and see what everyone else is doing"

The image started moving again, but we were able to see a forest in the background and a strange old place.

"Where are they?" Embry asked.

"They are probably in a place around some of the ruins of Italy", Carlisle said.

"Hey Jamal! Can you come here for a second?" Robert asked.

A black tall guy who was looking at a wall full of maps appeared on the screen.

"What are you two doing now?" he asked at the twins looking curious.

"You are going to love this!" Tyler said.

"We are making a video for Leah's family, want to tell them something?" Robert asked from the back.

"Sure, let me see. Well, I think you should be proud of Leah, I mean that little girl is amazing, she is able to kill vampires, she lives with them and now she is helping us to fight against our enemies, she is really brave"

"Ah", the two twins said with a cute tone making Nessie and Clair laughed.

"Do you know where everyone else is?" Robert asked Jamal.

"I think I saw Erick and Brad over there", he answered pointing a place we couldn't see.

"Race you there!" Tyler challenged Robert and suddenly the image on the screen started moving a lot.

"Please someone tell him how to use a camera", Paul commented.

"I am feeling dizzy", Seth said.

We all remained silent again when we saw two people fighting each other.

"Finally some action!" Emmet exclaimed.

"They are really fast", Jasper commented.

"Let me introduce you to Erick, the guy with black hair, and Brad, the one with brown hair", Tyler said appearing on one corner of the screen. "They are training for our big fight, although that doesn't compare with all the things we can do in our wolf for"

"Show off", Robert said.

"What? It's true!"

"Here they come"

"¿Qué hacen?" Erick asked (What are you doing?)

"Making a movie for Leah's family, want to say something?"

"Hola amigos" Erick said looking at the camera.

"In English", Robert reminded him. "They are Americans"

"So what?" Erick said angry in perfect English. "I am American too"

"I thought you were from Latin America", the camera showed Brad talking.

"Is still part of America. I hate when people from United Stated say they are Americans, I am American too and I don't say, hey, I am American"

"O-K. Now everyone in Leah's family knows you have an international issue", Tyler said. "What about you Brad?"

"Hey there! My name is Brad, I am the coolest werewolf ever, I am from Florence Italy, my favorite sport is surf, I love chocolate ice-cream, I am Sagittarius, I am single, I like cloudy days, I hate watermelons, I always use sunglasses, I don't like vampires, I think vegetarian vampires are cool, strange, but cool, I know karate, I like to dance, hate bugs, my favorite color is blue, I like beer, the color of my eyes…"

"Please stop!" Tyler said covering his ears with his hands.

"Did anyone ever tell you how egocentric you are?" Erick asked

"I am?" Brad asked. "I though I was suppose to talk about me"

"Just forget it", Robert said. "Let's go find the others"

"No wait!" Brad exclaimed. "I didn't show my scar! The one that vampires left me in my fight in China"

"Run!" someone screamed and all we could see was blurred images.

"Poor Leah", Rosalie murmured. "She is surrounded by idiots"

"I think they are hilarious", Alice commented.

"Yeah I want to fight with one of them", Emmet said.

"What are you two doing?" a serious voice with a curious accent came from the television.

"Oh, hi Valadik", Robert said with a nervous voice. "We are… well we are…"

"Did you finish your mission?" Valadik asked with a terrified expression.

"Is that the werewolf leader?" Edward asked Carlisle and he nodded.

"He's scary", Jared said.

"Fashion emergency", was all the pixie could say.

"He looks so… old", Bella commented.

"He probably has more than five hundred years old", Esme said.

I turned to look at the screen again, Valadik was giving a lecture to the twins and one of them was recording everything from a very strange angle. So far, they look like good people to me and I have to admit they are very funny, but I wonder if they'll show us Leah's imprint.

"Hey, guys! Wait!" someone screamed.

"Ok everyone", Tyler said appearing on the screen. "Is time that you meet our Irish member"

"Brad told me you were making a movie for Leah's family", a guy with red hair said.

"Yes we are", Robert said. "Introduce yourself"

"Hello new family! My name is Oliver and I send special greetings to every sister, cousin and female friend from Leah"

"Oh, come on!" Tyler said moving the camera away.

"I was joking!" Oliver said appearing in front of the camera again. "You can't leave until you know that I am the strongest werewolf of the team"

"You?" Robert asked.

"Even Leah is stronger than you", Tyler said.

"What?"

"Yeah, she broke your nose with a punch a few months ago, remember?" Robert said.

"That was funny", Tyler commented.

"That's not fair, I wasn't prepared!" Oliver said crossing her arms.

"Anything else you want to say?" Robert asked.

"If we ever fight again I am sure I'll win her"

"I take that as a no", Tyler said moving the camera in other direction. "Oh look, Alex is under the tree.

"There is only one thing you should know about Alex", Robert said appearing on the screen while the twins were watching a blond guy from a safe distance. "He isn't very sociable"

"He never talks and he always has a serious expression on his face", Tyler added.

"I wonder why", Robert asked himself. "We haven't done anything to him"

"Maybe he doesn't enjoy being a werewolf"

"Maybe"

"Hey Robert"

"What?"

"Where is he?" Tyler asked and Robert turned around to find an empty spot down the tree were the blond guy was.

"No idea"

Suddenly someone growled and Tyler and Robert screamed like girls falling to the ground. The camera felt to the ground and we couldn't see anything, but we could still hear strange screams. Apparently Alex doesn't like to be disturbed and he was chasing the twins around.

"I don't think making a movie is a good idea anymore", Tyler said appearing on the screen. "Can't we just write a letter or send them a picture; it would be safer for us"

"Shut up, we are almost done", Robert said, apparently he is the one holding the camera. "Look who is there!"

"Oh yeah, the man of the hour", Tyler said smiling. "Ok Leah's family, is time that you finally meet Leah's imprint, drums please", Robert started making a strange noise. "Let me introduce you to Dylan!"

"He is so cute!" the pixie exclaimed.

"Way to go Leah!" Rosalie said.

"I think Leah's lover looks like a model", Clair commented.

"Oh aunt Leah is so lucky!" Nessie said.

"Enough with the girl's comments please", Embry asked.

"Hey Dylan", Robert greeted.

"What are you two planning this time?" Dylan asked without even looking at them, he was too concentrated looking a map.

"Nothing", the twins replied at the same time.

"Yeah right, if you aren't doing anything you can help me out with this", he turned to look at the camera and he raise an eyebrow. "What is that?"

"A camera"

"I know it's a camera Tyler, what are you doing with it?"

"We are making a movie for Leah's family, want to tell them something?" Robert asked.

"You are what?" Dylan asked angrily. "Guys if the Volturi put their hands on this Leah is dead"

"Relax, we have everything under control", Tyler assured him. "Now, anything you want to say?"

"No, I don't want to meet them like this; I think is better if I wait till I can go to Washington"

"You sure?" Robert asked and Dylan nodded. "Ok"

"Well… there is something I could say now", Dylan suddenly said and he appeared on the screen again. "If Sam Uley is watching this, you better start running for your life because when I find you I am going to…!"

"Hey guys!" a voice that we know very well came from the background. "What are you doing?"

"Leah!" Dylan forgot what he was saying about Sam and he turned to hugged Leah. "You are early"

"Yeah vampires were driving me crazy so I just left a few hours early; I don't really think they notice"

Finally, there is Leah, she looks good, maybe a little bit skinny and strange with her long hair, but is the same old Leah. Watching her smiling all the time is kind of weird, but is the effect of imprinting and everything started commenting about her till she started talking again.

"What are you doing with that camera Robert?"

"Oh, we thought it would be a perfect idea to record all this moments"

"Really?" she said looking at Dylan suspiciously.

"They are making a movie for your family", her imprint said and a very angry Leah turned to look at the twins.

"You are what?"

"Smile! They are going to watch this and we don't have a clue how to edit, so as soon as we finish we are going to send it to La Posh", Tyler said.

"It's La Push", Robert appearing on the screen too rolling his eyes.

"Oh, you guys are insane", Leah commented covering her face with her hands.

"Come on, say something!" Tyler said.

"Ah… Hi mom, and Seth, and everyone", she said nervously. "I am sorry for not communicating with you before, I am in a lot of trouble now, but don't worry, Dylan and the werewolves are taking care of me"

"Of course we are", Dylan said smiling at her.

"They look so cute together!" Kim said.

"Please don't worry about me, I am perfectly fine. Europe is fascinating and I am learning a lot here. The leeches aren't so bad once you get used to them and most of the blood suckers completely ignore me, so I don't really have trouble with them"

Leah started talking about her new life and she tried to leave the impression that was actually enjoying her new adventure, but I know her better, I know she is suffering. I am glad she founded her imprint, and Dylan looks like a good person, if it wasn't for him, I know Leah wouldn't be able to handle it.

"Oh, oh, I think we are running out of battery", Tyler suddenly said.

"Oh, then I probably say goodbye", Leah said. "Well family, I hope I can see you soon, I really miss you, take care!"

They all started waving at the camera till the screen turned black again. Everyone started talking about the movie and how hilarious the werewolves were. I looked at Seth; he is the only one who remained silent. I am sure he knows what I know; Leah need us, and we need her.

* * *

Like it? Please tell me what you think and I'll update as soon as my internet comes back, thanks for reading! REVIEW!

Ishii Sen Ling


	16. 16 Resentment

**Hi everyone! Thanks for being so patience, I still have trouble with my internet, but my cousin is working on it. Anyway, here is chapter 16, hope you enjoy it, and as always, thanks for your reviews!**

* * *

**16**** Resentment**

_Leah's point of view_

One week, just one more week and everything will be over. I already finished putting all the explosives around the castle. Well, I am not sure if they are explosives, but according to Brad, they are going to blow everything when the attack begins. I am scared and excited at the same time; I just can't wait to start my life beside Dylan, but the fight itself makes me nervous. What if the plan doesn't work? What if someone dies? I don't even want to think about it.

You are not going to believe it, but who really worries me is Demetri. Even if everything goes right, if Dylan and I manage to escape from everything and everyone, what if Demetri finds us? What is he going to do? What if the brothers fight to death? What should I do?

I don't know what to think about Demetri, I don't hate him like I hate the other vampires. Maybe the fact that he is Dylan's brother changed my perspective… or maybe not, when I first arrived to Volterra I already knew he was different. He makes me curious, he puts me nervous, why do I even think about him so much?

Since I returned to the castle I've been avoiding him. If he appears in the same room I'm in, then I leave or I get in a crowded area, which is not really helpful, because every time I get near the other vampires they treat me like a dog. They didn't like the idea of me staying with them and Jane convinced them to treat me like a piece of trash to persuade me to get out of the continent, which is kind of working, but I have to hold on for another week, just one more week.

"Get out of the way you freak", a vampire said pushing me in the corridor.

"Your family must really hate you if you chose to stay with us", another one said from the corner of a room.

"What is that horrible smell?" Collin asked entering the corridor. "Oh it's you, don't you ever bath?"

Get into your happy place, happy place, happy place… All I have to do is imagine me and Dylan in La Push, the moment he is going to meet my family, he and I swimming together, running together around the forest, talking in the beach… the image makes me smile, I don't even hear the insults anymore.

What if he doesn't want to go to La Push? He already said it, he is a nomad, and people like him don't like to stay in one place for too much time. Oh, well, I think we could make a little visit to my family and then we could go anywhere else. I don't care which place he chooses as long as we stay together…

"Leah!"

"Ah?"

"I've been calling you for ages mutt!" Felix screamed at me angrily.

"What do you want now?" I replied walking with him down the hall.

"We have a mission in the outskirts of Geneva"

"We have to leave now?" I asked.

"Demetri and Afton are already waiting for us outside. Now move your lazy as and start moving!"

"Do you always have to scream at me?"

We arrived on Tuesday evening and just as they always do, my team decided to look for the rebels as soon as we parked the car; no time for shorts visits, no time for tourism, no time for fun. We are looking for a group of four vampires who attacked and orphanage three days ago. I don't think I will have problems to kill this leeches, they messed up with innocent kids and in my opinion they deserve to die.

"Afton will take care of the woman, Felix will bring down the man and Leah will be in charge of the teenager", Demetri said assigning positions.

"That's not fair, I want to take care of the leader", Felix replied.

"He is all mine", Demetri said looking at him seriously and Felix didn't say anything else.

The first place we visited was the orphanage, I didn't want to go inside, but I am the best following scents, so Felix dragged me in and I covered my nose with my hands. The smell of human blood is very intense, and let's just say it's everywhere.

"Looks that these guys enjoyed their banquet", Felix said breathing deeply.

"This is disgusting", I commented when I realized his eyes were red; Afton's and Demetri's reflected the same carmine color.

I closed my eyes and I tried to erase the smell of my mind. I tried to concentrate only in the scent of the group of vampires, but it was very difficult. No matter how hard I try, I can't stop imagining what happened here, there are clues everywhere; someone could make a movie with this, 'massacre in the orphanage', yes, perfect title.

"So?" Demetri asked me.

"They went south", I answered trying not to breath.

"They went to the country?" Afton commented.

"It'll be faster if we run there", Felix said. "Lead the way mutt"

He didn't need to tell me that twice; it was my opportunity to get out of there, so I obeyed instantly. We followed the scent for twenty five minutes running along the field till we saw an old farm in the distance.

"Someone is screaming", I commented horrified and I started running faster.

Please god, let us get in time, let me safe them, please…

Afton broke the main door with a kick and we entered the house. I ran towards the kitchen and I covered my mouth with my hands to contain my scream. I leaned beside the body of an old lady, but it is too late for her, she is already dead. The mark of a couple of fangs made my own blood boil and I ran to the second floor. The others were in the stairs and they had already checked the second and third floor.

"An old man dead in the fourth room, a young woman was killed on the bathroom and three kids murdered in their bedrooms", Demetri notified me.

"We are dealing with very thirsty vampires", Afton commented.

"Yeah, they could even drink Leah's blood before realizing she is not human", Felix said and I rolled my eyes.

"Is that the best joke you can say?" I asked him walking out of the house.

"We could use you as bait", he answered.

Before I could reply a strong scent hit me and I started running towards the granary. My team followed me, but this time I was the first one to arrive. Without thinking I opened the door and I leaned just in time to avoid the attack of one of the rebels. Thanks to the symbol on his jacket I was able to know that he was the leader of the rebel group. I got into the granary before he could attack me again and I took a look around. The other three vampires are here too, but my prey is ready to get away using a window of the left wall.

I let my instincts work and I assaulted the teenager before she could get out. She tried to fight back and we felt on a big pile of straw. I managed to retain her against the floor and she started screaming. I don't know why, but something in her voice reminded me something. It's very dark in here, but I am still able to see her face; I can't be her, it just can't be…

"Jamie?" I asked her confuse.

She stopped struggling and she looked back at me, the look on her face can only mean one thing, she knows me too.

"Jamie what are you doing here?" I asked her in a serious tone. "Answer me"

"Let me go!"

"Jamie what have you done?"

"Let me go!" she screamed trying to fight me back.

I can't believe it, I trusted her, I really believed she was going to find a way to live with a little bit of honor. She failed me, she betrayed me, she is just another vampire, they are all the same… full of unconsciousness, egocentric, with a cold heart, no regrets, no compassion, no control, just thirst, that's the only thing they can think about, there thirst for blood, human blood.

"Tell my why you did it Jamie!" I screamed angrily at her.

"Get away from me!"

"Tell me why!"

"Don't you understand? I am thirsty! I am thirsty!"

She managed to move me aside and tried to reach the window again, but I am not going to let her go, not this time. I attacked her from the back and with one kick I send her straight against the wall. A few wood boards felt with her to the ground, but I couldn't care less, I already gave her a second chance and she screwed it up. Who knows, maybe that's why Volturi don't give second chances, it doesn't work with vampires. I grabbed her by the neck and I pushed her against the beam. She didn't put a lot of resistance, maybe she already understood that this is it, her life ends here, I am going to make sure of it. I chained her to the tractor that was in the other corner and I broke the motor. A red fluid started to get out and I walked to the extreme of it preparing my lighter. I didn't hear her screams anymore; I was too concentrated in my task, her betrayal and the three vampires that were still in the big granary. I am too pissed off to stay like this, if the other rebels think they are going to leave this world without knowing who Leah Clearwater is, they are so wrong. I dropped my lighter over the gasoline and I ran to the other extreme of the place before everything blow up.

_Demetri's point of view_

I can't explain it, it was too fast. I was very concentrated in my fight with the leader of the rebels outside, a few meters away from the door, when suddenly something exploded on the back of the place. The impact made us felt to the ground and before I knew it someone else was fighting against my enemy. I stood up confused and I turned to look at the two fighters. The leader of the rebels was struggling against Leah and I turned around searching for the teenager she was supposed to take care off, but she is nowhere to be seen, did she already kill her? A purple smoke answered my question, apparently she did. She finished the fight stabbing her dagger against the neck of her enemy. There is no trace of doubt on her face; something is happening here, something is wrong with her.

Before I could say anything to her, Leah ran to the right side of the building and disappeared between the smoke. Without losing time, I carried the body of the rebel's leader to the back part of the place and I let it burned. When I was sure enough my worked was finished, I ran to the place Leah had gone, but all I found was Afton laying on the ground.

"What happened?" I asked him helping him to stand up.

"I don't know, something exploded and the woman I was chasing took the opportunity to escape. I managed to corner her but before I could attack her Leah appeared from nowhere and killed her"

"Where is she?"

"The rebel?"

"Leah! Where is Leah?" I asked anxiously.

What is going on here? Leah isn't like this, I mean, she isn't the typical innocent girl either, but this time she went too far. What is going on in her mind? I don't like it, her wild side is out of control, we need to find her; I need to stop her before she harms herself. I can't let that happen, I have to find her.

"I think she went that way", Afton said pointing east and I without answering his questions I ran full speed.

It didn't take me long to find her scent, but she is not alone, the last leech's scent is mixed with hers.

"Demetri", Felix called me from the back.

"Have you seen Leah?" I asked her immediately when I saw him appearing in the forest.

"If I have seen her? For Hades' sake, I saw everything!"

"Where is she?"

"Who knows, she is running from side to side killing all the vampires that she can find. You should have seen her, it was amazing! She murdered my prey in just a few seconds and then she burned his body without even changing the expression on her face"

"Felix we have to find her"

"No need, she is right there"

I turned around to see Leah walking towards us. No, that is not Leah; the shape-shifter I know doesn't like to kill vampires, she doesn't enjoy being with us, she never help us; the woman that is walking towards us doesn't look like Leah at all. I looked at her face, she doesn't look angry anymore, the resentment that was in her expression is gone. What is that? Is she tire? She can't be. Is she having trouble to breathe? Why is she walking so slowly?

"Leah?" I tried calling her walking towards her.

She collapsed in front of me before I could reach her.

"What's wrong?" Felix asked running towards us.

I leaned beside her and I turned her around to look at her face, that's when I realized everything, someone had bitten Leah.

* * *

**Like it? I know, this is one of the darkest chapters I have written so far, what do you think is going to happen know? Do you think we can reach the 190 reviews with this chapter? Who wants to be the lucky number 190? Yeah, I am review addict, but it helps me write. Have a nice day!**

**Ishii Sen Ling**


	17. 17 Guilt

**Hi everyone! We finally arrive to chapter 17, thanks for all your reviews, I was so happy when I was able to read them! We are getting to the end of the story, hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**17**** Guilt**

_Demetri's point of view_

"Shit", Felix said looking at Leah's neck. "And I thought we would be stuck with her forever

"Shut up and help me!" I said leaning my head on Leah's chest. "Her heart is still beating, but I can barely hear it"

"Well, cockroaches are hard to kill"

Before I could reply someone knocked me over. My enemy doesn't have a scent and I can't hear a heartbeat, there is only one creature that has those abilities; werewolves.

"Get away from her!"

I can recognize the voice, is Dylan again. Now that I think about, this is kind of weird, I mean we haven't seen each other in years and now more than once in a week, coincidence?

"Sorry bro, but you chose the wrong time to start a fight", I said struggling and getting away from him. I stood up as fast as I could and I ran towards Leah.

"I said get away form her!" Dylan growled at me putting himself between me and Leah.

What is wrong with him? Why is he taking a defense position? Is he defending her? Idiot, he probably thinks I am attacking a human, he hates when I do that.

"This is not what you think Dylan", I said preparing to attack and looking around. Afton is fighting against two werewolves and Felix is having trouble with a couple of twins, I think I have seen them before.

"Leave her alone Demetri", he ordered me angrily.

"She is not what you think Dylan; I am trying to help her"

"You have done enough", he said furious looking at Leah's neck. "This time you went too far brother. I am sorry, but this time I am not going to forgive you"

I always thought that werewolves were crazy, but this time I am sure he lost his mind. We've been in this kind of situation a million times before, and this is the first time that he concentrates on the victim and not in me. Maybe my brother is a little bit more intelligent than I thought, what if he knows about Leah? Is that why he is trying to protect her?

"Forgive me?" I asked. "As always Dylan, I don't understand a word you are saying"

"Of course you don't, since you joined the Volturi you aren't able to think by yourself"

"And whose fault is that?" I asked as I looked his expression full of guiltiness.

I love to torture him; we both now that the only reason I am a vampire is because he was too weak to transformed me and I remind him every time I can. I can't believe he still feels guilty, this happened many years ago and he still acts as it was yesterday. Thanks goodness I am not like him; I am not weak. I didn't realize at first, but then I understood that if being a werewolf was synonym of weakness, then I didn't want to be one too. I wanted power and that was what I got. Who knows, maybe one day I am going to thank Dylan for not transforming me, this life is so much better, but not yet, first I am going to enjoy torturing him.

"We both know I am stronger than you", Dylan interrupted my thoughts. "I have let you live all these years because we used to have the same blood, but this is the end Demetri, I can't keep lying to myself… I have to kill you"

I started laughing at him keeping my offensive position.

"Who do you think you are dealing with?" I asked him.

Leah's heartbeat became even slower and we both noticed. I remained in my position with a serious expression in my face; I can't let Dylan know that that girl means something to me; but Dylan… I have never seen him like that before, not even when we were humans.

"Leah", he whispered leaning beside her.

I can't believe it. He just turned around not even caring if I take the opportunity to attack him. What is going on here? How does he know her name? Why is he so concerned?

I relaxed, there is no point in fighting with him if he is not going to give me a good fight, besides, I have to investigate what on earth is going on here. I walked slowly towards them keeping a safe distance, but close enough to see Dylan's expression. Is he about to cry? I turned around to look at the others, they are very far away; probably the werewolves made them move backwards.

"Dylan…"

I couldn't finish my sentence; he growled angrily at me and he showed me his teeth, like if he was some kind of dog or a wild creature. That's another thing that I can't stand about werewolves, they loose control all the time. I can't even imagine how hard it must be to transform with full moon, from the legends my mother used to tell me, it the worst thing that can happen to you.

I tried to move closer to them but he reacted the same way. Ok, is time for me to do something, I am not going to let Leah die, and if I have to kill Dylan to finish my mission, then that's exactly what I am going to do.

"Get away from us", he told me realizing I wanted to move closer to them.

"Stay away from this Dylan"

"No you stay away! You have nothing to do with us!"

Us? Why he keeps repeating that? That's when it hit me; the way he is looking at her, the way he acts towards her, the reason he is defending her, the explanation to his sudden change of behavior; it all fits with the werewolves' legends.

"Leah is your sol", I wasn't asking, just making an affirmation, and by the look he gave me I am sure I am right.

"Is my fault", he whispered to himself. "Stupid curse"

He kept whispering to himself and I wanted to asked him what was he talking about, but I can't provoke him, in the state he is in, he would probably kill me in a few minutes; I have to be careful with the things I say. The answer to Dylan's problems came to me from my own memory. Now that I remember, my mother used to tell us about a curse that implies the sol of a werewolf; they always die after a few weeks the werewolf has found them. Is that why he is blaming himself?

"Let me do it", I said walking towards them ignoring his defensive reaction. "Let me save her"

"Keep your distance"

"Don't be stupid Dylan; every second that you spend here crying for her can be the last second of her life! Vampire's venom is mortal for shape shifter!"

"Don't you think that I already knew that?"

"Then let me save her!"

"You can't do anything!"

"No you can't do anything, but I can!"

He didn't say anything; he just stood there watching at Leah's body on the floor. If he thinks that I am going to stay here and wait for his answer, he doesn't know me at all. I shortened the few meters that were between us and I leaned on the other side of Leah's body.

"What are you going to do?" he asked as I took a look at Leah's neck.

"I am going to try to extract the venom before is too late", I said before lowering my head and opening my mouth to show my fangs.

Dylan tried to push me away immediately, but I was expecting his reaction and I avoided his attack easily.

"Dylan this is the only way!" I said angrily.

"Why should I trust you?"

"She is a Volturi and she is my responsibility! If I arrive to the castle without her who do you think Aro is going to kill?"

By the look of his eyes I know he doesn't believe me, but he moved away and I leaned beside Leah again. Let's hope it isn't too late. I bit her on the same place his attacker did and I felt the venom against my mouth. I pulled myself away immediately and I spit out with disgust trying to get the flavor out of my mouth.

"What's wrong?" Dylan asked confused and scared.

"Caius", I whispered seriously at myself. "It was Caius"

_Dylan's point of view_

I felt his scent when he was just a few blocks away from my hideout. Is almost midnight and I am standing on the roof of one of the buildings of Volterra waiting for my brother.

"You came", he said landing a few meters away from me.

"And you kept your promise", I said looking at him, although is hard looking at his face because he has his cape on.

When Demetri finished extracting all the venom from Leah's body, he told me he needed to take her back to Volterra, that some of the vampires of the castle would know how to take care of her. Just as you imagine, I refused, but Demetri assured me she wasn't going to make it if she didn't receive the proper treatment, so I let him take her away from me. It hurt, it was really painful watching him leave with her on his arms, but there was nothing I could do, just wait and pray that he didn't kill her. I've notice the way he looks at her, I know he wants her for himself, that's the only reason I trusted him, because I knew he wasn't going to hurt her.

Now that he knows how I feel about her, he promised me he was going to tell me when she recovered. That's why we decided to meet here; a small pact just for the old times.

"How is she?" I asked.

"Weak, but she'll survive", Demetri said looking down to the main plaza.

I looked to the place were he was looking and I found her. Leah was walking around like if nothing had happened. I couldn't hold back a smile and I walked forward to jump from the building to meet her, but Demetri intercepted me.

"Where do you think you are going?" He asked me. "This was your fault, remember?"

I looked at her again and I felt a knot in my throat; he is right, Leah almost died because of me.

"This is what is going to happen", Demetri said and I turned to look at him again. "You are going to leave Italy and you are never going to see her again"

"What makes you think I am going to follow your orders?" I asked him.

"You know is the best for her, you don't actually think she is going to love a werewolf do you?"

You are wrong, but I can't tell him that, he still doesn't know I am Leah's imprint, he doesn't know that she needs me as much as I need her.

"You know I can tell where you are whenever I want", Demetri kept saying. "If you don't keep your distance I am going to blame you and your team from what happened to her and all the Volturi will chase you till they kill you all"

"I know your powers don't work with my specie brother, so stop wasting your saliva if you are not going to say something important", I said. "What have you discover about Caius?"

"Nothing, he isn't in the castle, but as soon as he arrives Aro is going to call a meeting to discuss what happened"

"So that's when you are going to blame him right?" I asked him, but he didn't answer. "Demetri? You are going to tell what you know, right?"

"Maybe"

"Mabye? Your leader almost killed her!"

"You don't understand my position"

"You are kidding me right?"

"You don't have anyone giving you orders; you don't know how it is"

"I have a leader too"

"But you can disobey; you can choose to leave whenever you want"

"So do you, but they brainwashed you to stay with them all the time"

"I am going to say whatever I want to say", Demetri said with confidence.

"Demetri I am going to tell you the same thing I told you many years ago"

"I don't want to join your stupid group of dogs"

"At least leave the Volturi, they are just a group of murderers, where are you going?"

"I already told you Leah was fine, there is nothing else we have to discuss"

"Just think what you are doing Demetri", I said turning around too, I took a last glance at Leah and I jumped from the roof on the opposite direction.

_Leah's point of view_

"My dear brothers, you were called today because a member of our organization was attacked a few days ago by a vampire. Leah Clearwater was found by her teammates on the floor, fortunately, the amount of venom wasn't enough to kill her, but is obvious that someone meant to harm her", Aro said starting the meeting.

I would replace the word 'harm' with 'kill', although I am not sure what happened. All I remember is that I was very mad with the group of rebels, I went crazy and I killed them all. Then all I can recall is a terrible pain in my neck and blurry images. I can't remember anything else; no names, no attacker, no scent, nothing. All I know is that Demetri saved me and from that moment on he hasn't leave my side. I didn't like it at first, but he is not acting the same way he used to. Before, he was a strange stalker with odd manners, now he acts like he actually cares about me, but I don't have time for him, I am worried about Dylan.

I haven't seen him around and every time I leave the castle Felix and Demetri stay with me, they were assigned as my bodyguards again, yuppie. Does he know what happened to me? Where is he? What's he doing?

"Leah my dear", Aro's voice brought me back to earth. "You said you don't remember anything from the incident"

"No, I don't", I answered.

"Does anyone know anything about the attack?" Aro asked looking at all the vampires in the room.

They all kept silent and anybody moved. I saw Jane smiled, I am sure she is happy with all of this, it wouldn't surprise me if she has something to do with this. Demetri is acting weird too, why is he so nervous?

"It wasn't an attack brother", Caius suddenly said and we all turned to look at him. "It was a punishment"

Say what? He is the responsible for my almost death? He should start running away now or I am going to destroy his body in a million little pieces.

"Caius", Aro commented surprised. "Are you going to tell us you are the responsible for this?"

"Yes indeed, I bit Leah because I thought she deserved to die"

"I haven't done anything wrong!" I said standing up but Demetri pulled me down to sit again.

"You broke one of our more important laws", Caius pointed out.

"What?"

"We ordered you to kill a rebel a week ago and you didn't", Caius explained. Oh no, he knows about Jamie, dammit. "You gave her a second chance, and we all now a Volturi never gives a second chance, there are no exceptions"

"Is that true Leah?" Aro asked me with a serious expression.

"She was so young… I thought she could change, but she didn't so I kill her the same day of the incident", I explained trying not to remember what had happened.

I admit it, I am ashamed of what I did, I still don't understand how I let my wild side to take over me. The way I kill her, the way I spoke to her, all the things that happened that day… I will never forgive myself for what I did.

"You have committed a severe mistake", Aro declared. "And for that I agree with my brother Caius, you should be punish, although your method was a little bit extreme I must say", he added turning to look at the blond king.

"Extreme? She doesn't even deserve to leave between us, a dog is more obedient than her, we should end with this little game of yours now and never repeat it again", Caius said.

"You are right brother", Aro said taking Marcus hand. "The rebel is dead, so the problem is already solved"

"She broke our law and I am sure she will do it again", Caius commented.

"I will not", I said.

"Quiet mutt!" Caius exclaimed at me. "How do you dare to speak to me without permission? Aro as your brother I asked you to sent her to the dungeons immediately, we have gave her too many benefits and she took advantage of your good intentions"

"Master", I begged, yeah, I actually begged. "I learned the lesson, this won't happen again, I…"

"I am sorry my dear, but rules are rules and you have to learn to respect them. Felix, Demetri, please take miss Clearwater to the dungeons, I think one month will be enough"

"But master…"

"Just one month?" Caius asked indignant. "One year at least"

"At the end of the month we'll decide if her behavior is good enough to let her go or not", Aro decided. "This meeting is over"

Demetri and Felix took me out of the room and I didn't fight back, it was useless. When we were walking along the corridor Caius appeared around the corner and he walked towards us.

"You are very lucky mutt", he said to me.

"Yes, I won't have to stand your horrible scent for the next month", I said.

He grabbed me by the neck and he pushed me against the wall. Demetri and Felix just stood there watching everything without daring to move, they are just a couple of cowards.

"Be careful mutt, I almost kill you once and next time I'll make sure I'll put enough venom to kill every cell of your body"

"You can't hurt me", I said without being able to breathe.

"Many things can happen in the dungeons dog, I'll make sure I have enough time to make you a visit"

He released me and I felt to the ground unable to move. He kept walking down the corridor and Demetri helped me to stand up. Two days, just two more days and I will leave this place forever.

* * *

**I know, I hate Caius too, what do you think is going to happen now? Please tell me what you think; let's see if we can reach 220 reviews! I know we can, there are a lot of readers and hits, it won't take you more than a minute, please REVIEW!**

**Ishii Sen Ling**


	18. 18 Locked up

I am so sorry! You guys have been amazing and I can't even remember when was the last time I updated. I had a lot of trouble so I didn't have too much time to write, but I used my free time today to write this, hope you like it, enjoy!

* * *

**18**** Locked up**

I can feel it; the blood against my veins, the strength of my muscles, my heartbeat increasing every minute… This will be the second time that I will transform and I will be able to remain in total control. I will have the body of a werewolf and the mind of a human; an exotic combination with only one thing in mind, save Leah.

"What did you discover?" I asked at the twins when I saw them at the end of the street.

"They took her to the dungeons", Robert answered.

"They are punishing for something and they won't release her till the end of the month", Tyler added.

Thank god they can read vampires' minds, is the only way we have to get information about what is going on in the castle.

"So she is a prisoner?" I asked them and they nodded.

"The attack is tomorrow Dylan; we have to tell Valadik about this so we can change the plan", Rob commented.

"Absolutely not", I turned around to find Valadik and the other members of the team. "We have been planning this for years Dylan, and we are not going to change anything just because your sol got in the way"

"Because she got in the way?" I asked furious. "She helped us even when it wasn't her obligation!"

"It was her decision", Valadik pointed out.

"I am not going to leave her there, I can't!"

"You are confusing yourself Dylan, Leah is your sol and you are her imprint, is not the same thing. She can't live without you, but you can live without her!"

"And what do you expect me to do? Attack the castle, kill the Volturi and then get out of there without even looking at her? Are you crazy? I am in love with her!"

"You are just confused!"

"Ok", Brad said putting himself between me and Valadik before I did something stupid. "Let's pretend that we change the plan, just in theory", he added when Valadik looked at him angrily with his black eyes.

"We would have more things to do, but is not a big deal", Robert explained. "All we have to do is get in the castle, follow the map Leah gave us with the hideouts where she put the explosives, some of us will be in charge of making them explode and the others will be guarding the doors. Is the same thing we were going to do, the only one who has to change his objective is Valadik"

"What do you mean?" Erick asked.

"He was in charge of meeting Leah, she was going to show him Caius room and then they were going to get out of the castle. Do you think you can do the same thing but freeing Leah from the dungeons first?" Robert asked our leader.

"Of course I can do it!" Valadik exclaimed offended. "But it will take more time; the real question is if you can entertain the vampires for ten more minutes"

I know I can do it, I'll do anything for Leah, but I can't ask my team to act towards her the same way I do. Am I acting too selfish? It is not my team anyway, we all follow Valadik's orders, so my opinion doesn't really count. To my surprise, everyone nodded and Brad grabbed my shoulder.

"Don't worry pal, we are going to rescue Leah and bring the Volturi down all in one night!" he cheered optimistic and everyone agreed excited. I just looked up to the sky and prayed my friend was right; this time we can't make mistakes.

_Brad's point of view_

Door one, check, door two, check, door three, check… I tried to concentrate in counting the doors that were already locked, but everything is getting more difficult than we expected.

We already finished the first part of the plan; Oliver delayed Heidi all he could and she arrived just a few hours ago. As we expected, all the vampires gathered in the same room to 'eat' and once we got rid of the guards, we blocked all the doors and exits of the castle, there is no chance they can get out.

Valadik, Dylan, Alex and Jamal are inside activating the explosives while Erick, Oliver, Robert, Tyler and I guard the doors and get rid of few Volturis who didn't make it to dinner time.

Everything was going according the plan, but we are having trouble with one little detail; ourselves. We knew attacking the Volturi castle with full moon was a risk, because only Dylan and Valadik can control themselves. The rest of us will loose total control at midnight; we still have an hour to finish with this, but I think the adrenalin and my own nerves are accelerating the process. I have to concentrate; I can't loose control now, not yet.

"Ty are you ok?" I asked to one of the twins who was shaking violently.

"I… I almost transform", he answered trying to breathe normally.

"Concentrate Ty, we still have one hour, can you resist a little more?" he nodded and once I was sure he was fine I run to the next door I was supposed to block.

The physical transformation only last 60 minutes, but we loose control and we keep our powers from the first moment the light of the moon touches our skin, and it last till dawn. I just hope nobody dies today, nobody from our side of course.

_Dylan's point of view_

I don't remember how long I have been running along this labyrinth of corridors, and I don't really care as long as I can get out of here alive. I have kill three vampires so far and I am sure there are more around the corner, I don't care, I feel so powerful right now that I feel like if I could do anything. Well, almost anything. If it wasn't because I can remain in control I would already be in the dungeons saving Leah, but I have to trust my leader, if he says he is going to save her then I know he will do it. I mean, the guy found his sol many years ago; he should now how I feel, right? Besides, I am the only member of the team who can do what I do; being able to hide my own scent is not a common gift, that's why I am in charge of guarding the more important door of all; the principal the door of the room where the vampires are satiating their thirst. Sounds suicidal, I know, but orders are orders.

_Leah's point of view_

Felix and Demetri left some time ago to the main room to participate in the meeting and get something to eat. I can hear steps in the upper floor, but I am sure they are not vampires, they are too fast. My heartbeat increases every time I imagine the werewolves running along the corridors, activating the explosives and killing all the leeches that have tortured and murdered so many people.

I just wish I could be with them right now; I am so stupid, I am not supposed to be here. The attack probably started by now, I should be there. I tried a hundred times to break the bars of the cell, but it is impossible for me, I still don't recover all my strength. I feel like those princesses from the fairy tales, just waiting in the cell for the prince to come and save them, ah! I have to stop imagining that! But I know Dylan will come for me, he has to come for me…

"Leah"

"Valadik?"

"I am sorry; I know I am not the person you were expecting"

"No, is not that, I am just surprise", I said quickly. "How is everything going upstairs, is the rest of the team ok?"

"Everything is going according the plan and the east part of the castle is already covered in flames", he explained walking towards my cell.

"Demetri left the key somewhere around that shelf", I said pointing with my finger. "Wait, the east part? That's where Dylan is, is he ok?"

"Oh he is not there, I reassigned him"

"Where is he?" I asked nervously. I don't understand how he can be so calm in a situation like this.

"Guarding the room where the vampires are"

"What? Why did you send him there?"

"Dylan is a stubborn boy Leah; he doesn't like to follow orders, so I in order to get what I want, I always have to think in a strategy to make him work. In this case for example, Dylan insisted in rescuing you and I was tired of his attitude, so we made a pact, I was going to free you and he was going to get rid of my problem"

"Your problem?"

"Caius of course"

I was too shock to answer or to say anything and my surprise increased when I saw him pushing the shelf aside making it fell to the ground. It crashed against the floor with a loud noise and all the things that were there were now spread over the floor

"I thought you were a smart girl Leah", Valadik said walking calmly towards my cell. "Haven't you figured it out yet?"

"I don't know what you are talking about", I said moving backwards. I know there is a cell between us, but something tells me I can't trust this guy anymore. And where the hell are the keys now?

"You don't really think I came here to save you, do you?"

"I haven't done anything to you"

"That's what you think"

"Why did you send Dylan to fight against Caius?" I asked angrily. I know Dylan is a good fighter, but Caius is a millennial warrior, he doesn't have a chance against him, not alone. "If you want him dead, then why don't you fight against him?"

"Werewolves are not like vampires, even if we can live for many years, we become weaker creatures with the pass of the time. Dylan is the best apprentice I have ever had"

"Apprentice?" Weird, Dylan never mentioned anything about that to me.

"I was training him to be the next leader of the werewolves, he had a lot of potential and I knew he could have beat Caius", he said like if he was remembering a dream. "But then you came and ruined everything!"

Valadik's body started trembling and he grabbed the bars of the cell with his hands. I am not sure if he is supporting himself or if he is trying to break the cell, but I leaned against the wall trying to leave as much space between us as possible.

"You confused him! You made him forgive everything that was important for him! Now he doesn't act as a werewolf, he is just another boy in love, how do you think that makes him feel? What do you think this means for the team? You ruined us!"

"Valadik I…"

"No! Don't apologize, is too late for you to do anything, but I can still save Dylan, I can still save the team, I am sure it will work, it always work"

What on earth is wrong with this man? I thought he was a little bit weird before, but now he totally lost it. His body is still trembling, he is going to transform soon, thank god I am inside the cell or I would be really scare right now. What am I thinking? I am really scare right now!

"Valadik wait!" I pleaded looking at what he was doing. "I am sure we can solve this thing another way, please don't do that, Valadik please!"

"Oh, now you are begging, you know they always do that", he commented to himself looking at the little flame of the match he was holding in his hand. "I wonder why sols always start begging at the end"

Please tell me he is not talking about what I think he is talking about. He looked at me with a mischievous face and he dropped the match over the shelf.

"Dylan explained it to you, right? The old legend about sols dying after being found", he started laughing looking at the fire that was consuming the shelf and the things that were in it. "Those boys have a lot of imagination; thanks to that legend things became easier for me, nobody ever looked for someone to blame, they just blamed the curse"

"You killed all the werewolves' sols?" I asked horrified.

"Well, not all the girls, some of them died in real accidents, but when most of the boys found the girls of their dreams they stopped following orders, they weren't the same anymore. So I came up with the best idea ever, if the sol disappeared, then the werewolf would be the same again. So I started getting rid of the girls and in most of the cases worked"

"You are crazy", I whispered with repulsion. "You are really ill", he just laughed at me.

"It's a pity you know? I really liked you, but you got in the way and now I have to fix things around here. This is technically all your fault"

My fault? I don't even have time to process the information, the fire is consuming everything around here; I have to find a way to get out quickly.

"Help! Somebody help me! Please!" Valadik started laughing again.

"Nobody is going to help you young lady, they can't even hear you, and even if they could, who would like to help a freak like you? You should be in a museum or a circus"

"Get me out Valadik! I swear, when I get out of here…!"

"You just can't", he said turning around to leave. "See you in another life she wolf"

* * *

**Yeah, another hang over, I just love them, but I swear I am going to update soon this time; I already solve all my problems. Who do you think is going to save Leah this time? Think we can reach 250 reviews? I am sure we can, you guys are awesome, a writer would be nothing without his readers. Have a nice day and thanks for reading! Review!**

**Ishii Sen Ling**


	19. 19 Lover

**Hi everyone! Long time no see, finally I can update, can you believe my internet is still not working? It should be fine by the weekend and then I'll be able to update every day. Thanks for reading and for leaving reviews!**

* * *

**19**** Lover**

_Leah's point of view_

I can't breathe, my lungs are full of smoke and it hurts every time I open my eyes. As soon as Valadik left the dungeons I started screaming for help, but no one came. I can hear screams and the steps of people running quickly in the upper floors, something really bad is happening, this probably isn't the only place with fire.

I tried every thing to get out of here, I still don't recover my strength after Caius' attack and I am getting really dizzy with the smoke. This can't be the end; there are so many things I still want to do! I can't die now! I have to save Dylan; I have to help him to fight the vampires.

"Please someone help me, please", I murmured when I wasn't able to stand by myself.

I felt to the ground at the same time that I heard steps in the stairs of the corridor. But I am not sure, I am too dizzy to concentrate on the glorious sound, maybe is just my imagination, maybe I am just hearing what I want to hear…

"Leah!"

Is someone talking to me? Who is calling me? I tried to open my eyes for the last time, but it was useless, I don't have energy anymore.

"Leah open your eyes! Please say something!"

I tried, I really tried, but my throat is so dry that I can't even open my mouth. I heard a loud noise and then a huge 'crack'. I don't know how, but I think my savior was able to break the gate of my cell.

"Hold on Leah, I am going to get you out of here", that was the last thing I heard from him before fainting in his arms.

My dream lasted an eternity. I was running in La Push again, running as fast as I could run, like if I was escaping from something. There was something wrong and I knew it. Suddenly I was out of the forest; it was a place I knew very well; the cliff where the guys and I used to jump a few years ago to prove which one was the best. This time was different, there was no one with me, or that was what I thought before Valadik appeared out of nowhere.

"Jump Leah", he said with a mischievous smile. "That's the only way you can save Dylan"

"No", I said looking at the cold water.

"You know he can live without you and we both know he would be better with you out of his way"

"I am not going to do it", I told him angrily trying to stop looking down.

"Yes you are, because you know that's the best for him"

"What?"

"A shape shifter and a werewolf? That will never work", Caius said appearing in the place Valadik was. "You are putting him in danger"

"But I…"

"You are forcing him to live a life it wasn't meant for a werewolf"

"No, he…"

"He is a nomad"

"He can't be your husband", what is Sam doing here? "You can't have kids, remember?"

"Just disappear mutt, you don't fit anywhere", Felix commented.

"Your family can barely stand you", Jane said. "Do you really think he is going to stay with you forever?"

"Come on Leah, you know this is the best for everyone", Jake said. "Just jump"

"Jump coward!" Seth exclaimed.

"Don't you have the guts to do it?" Edward asked.

Everyone that I knew started appearing in the same spot encouraging me to jump from the cliff. They screamed and yelled at me things that hurt me, things that reminded me why I wasn't good enough for Dylan, why we weren't suppose to be together, like if I hadn't thought of that before. From the first moment I met Dylan I couldn't understand how he could stand me. I used to think it was only because I was his sol, but then he told me he loved me, but was that enough? I mean, I love him too, but I know I can't make him happy. I am like a magnet for trouble and he has enough problems without me.

Maybe that's why he isn't here, maybe that's why he didn't come to the dungeons to save me… he hates me… he wants me dead… oh my god, maybe he even asked Valadik to kill me…

"Jump Leah"

I turned around to look at Dylan with surprised eyes. He had a serious expression in his face and his eyes are looking at me with disgust. I felt something cold in my cheek and after removing my tears with my hand I turned around and walked to the end of the cliff. Without looking at him or the dangerous movement of the water that was waiting for me, I jumped.

"Leah are you ok?"

I opened my eyes in less than a second and I waited till they got use to the light of the place. What is happening? Where am I?

"Leah are you ok?"

"Demetri?"

"Well, at least you didn't loose your memory", he chuckled. "You really scared me back there"

"What is happening?"

"The werewolves attacked the castle and they are detonating explosives everywhere. I don't know how they did it, but there is no time to investigate that, we have to get out of here"

"What? No, we can't, I…"

"Almost all the royal guard is dead Leah! We have to leave now!"

"Where are we?" I asked him looking around.

"In one of the few rooms that the fire hasn't consumed yet, we are in the north part of the castle. I brought you here after saving you from the dungeons"

"You saved me?"

"Again", he nodded. "You can't live without me, can you?"

"Demetri I…"

"The last time I told you I was going to make you pay and we both know I am not talking about cash"

Before I could do anything I felt something really cold against my lips. I can't describe the emotion; it was something I had never felt before, like if there was electricity running along all my body. We were sitting next to each other and Demetri accommodated himself next to me to lean closer and be able to surround my waist with his arms pushing me even closer to him. The difference of temperatures made me shivered and suddenly I realized what was happening.

I know it, I know Dylan and I can't be together, but I can't be with any other man either. If I can't be with the love of my life then I prefer to stay the rest of my life alone.

Demetri is the best vampire I know, he is always protecting me and if the situation was different, if _we_ were different, I know things will work, but I can't do this, not right now.

I tried to push him away from me, but the idiot got the wrong idea and he intensified the kiss. I am too weak to do anything, so I just waited till he moved back to let me breathe.

"Aren't you gorgeous?" he asked to the air looking at me with caring eyes.

The world stopped moving when I looked to his eyes. There is something about him that attracts me, but I can't tell what it is. He is handsome, he is cute, he cares about me… no, is not that, there is something else. What is wrong with me? Why am I so nervous all of a sudden?

The noise of a big explosion in the corridor brought us back to reality and he stood up immediately.

"I have to get you out of here", he said helping me to stand up.

"Demetri where is Caius?"

"What? I am not going to let him hurt you Leah"

"Where is him?" I demanded.

"I don't know, the last time I saw him he was fighting against a werewolf out the main room"

"Was he fighting against Dylan?" I asked horrified.

"Yes, how did you know? How do you know about him?"

I didn't answer, I just run towards the door and got out of the room as quickly as I could. I recognized the place, I was in the north part of the castle, and when I heard growls and screams in the distance I knew I was getting closer.

_Brad's point of view_

"Where is Leah?" I asked concerned when I saw Valadik getting out of the castle alone.

"Dead", he answered with a serious expression.

"What? You were supposed to take care of her!" I said while all my teammates got closer.

"Vampires had already killed her when I arrived to the dungeons", he defended himself. "Our work is done here, block the door and let's get out of here"

"Dylan isn't back yet!" Robert noticed and I turned around looking for him.

"Has anybody seen him?" I asked worried.

"He should be back already", Jamal said confused.

"We can't wait for him", Valadik said and we all turned to look at him surprised. "When we were inside he told me he wanted to kill Caius for everything he has done to us"

"What?" I asked not believing a word of it. "He wouldn't do that"

"Well he did Brad and we better respect his wish", Valadik said preparing to leave the place.

"He would never do that, fighting against Caius alone is like committing suicide, he would never leave Leah"

"You think I am lying to you?" he asked me with his authoritarian tone.

"Yes"

We all turned to look at Alex with shock faces. The guy never speaks, he doesn't even tell us what he likes or not and now he speaks against our leader, what is wrong with him?

"Why would I do that?" Valadik asked him trying to intimidate him.

"I don't know and I don't care", Alex answered. "You can leave if you want but I am staying to look for Dylan"

"Did he just say an entire phrase?" Tyler asked.

"Do what you want, but remember that the moment you enter that place you will die with the vampires, we are still blocking the door", Valadik told him.

Alex didn't answer, he didn't even look at our leader and he opened the door to enter the place with a smile in his face. I love quiet people, they always surprise me!

"Where do you think you are going?" Valadik asked me when he saw I was following Alex.

"Leaving you behind", I answered feeling free for the first time in my life.

_Leah's point of view_

Demetri was running behind me yelling things that I was too busy to pay attention to. I tried to concentrate on the scents in the air, but there were too many people to distinguish if Dylan was in the middle of the fight or not. I don't know what I feel for him, I am not sure of anything right now, my head is an enormous mess, but I have to save him, I have to make sure he gets out of here alive or I will never forgive myself.

The main room wasn't what it used to be, the tables were gone, the lights didn't exist anymore and the ceiling was now part of the floor. The hole is so big that you can see almost all the stars in the sky, but I don't have time to look at them.

There are people fighting everywhere. I think I can see at least forty vampires, not all of them are from the royal guard, maybe some of them are Volturi's friends who came to help them. Eight of the werewolves were here and they all were fighting with more than three vampires at the same time, they were amazing, but my eyes were trying to find someone else.

"Leah we can't stay here", Demetri said when he reached me. "We have to leave"

"Leave if you want", I said at the same time that I my eyes found Dylan.

He was fighting against Caius in one corner of the room and everyone else was too busy to help him. I know he is an excellent fighter, but that leech is kicking his ass, I know he won't resist all night. Then I saw something that made my heart jumped; Jane was running in their direction and she was going to attack Dylan from behind.

My wild side overtook me and before I knew it I was running towards the fight too. I eluded hits, I avoided punches and I even jumped not to crash against a vampire's body. With everyone so concentrated in their own fights, it was easy to reach the little witch who hadn't notice my presence yet.

I jumped towards her to pull her out the way and we both fell to the ground. She started struggling against me, but I was so mad at her that she didn't have a chance against me.

"Let me go bitch!" She screamed with her irritable tone.

"Just as you order", I said with a cute voice before sending her against the wall with strong kick. "Are you happy now?"

"You are going to regret that mutt", she said trying taking away her hair of her face.

"I don't think so", I said with a genuine smile preparing to attack her again.

_Dylan's point of view_

I am screwed and I am taking down all the team with me. Why are they here? Did they come back to help me? Perfect, now I'll have to live remembering that I kill everyone I care of for the rest of my life, well, only if I survive my fight against this leech, which is not going to happen.

"Are you tired dog?" Caius asked me.

"Just warming up", I said cockily.

"You wish"

Where on earth is Valadik? I just hope he was able to free Leah; she is the only thing that matters to me know. I hate wars, I hate fighting and I hate everything that is going on here. Why are we fighting again? Oh yeah, the throne, like if getting ride of the Volturi is going to make the difference with all the vampires that are in the world. We should be outside, living our lives and not caring for our ancestor's problems. Sounds selfish, I know, but I have live more than 100 years doing everything I am supposed to do, just for once I want to do something I want to do.

I scent that I know very well suddenly hit me and I turned around to look at Leah fighting against a female vampire. Caius took advantage of my distraction and he kicked me on my chest. It was hard enough to make me fell on my knees and I tried to recover my breath and block his next attack with my arm at the same time.

"You are good kid, but not good enough", he told me preparing to attack again and showing his fangs at me.

"We'll see that"

Suddenly I heard a lot of howls at the same time. Everyone was looking at the rest of the werewolves who were trembling violently on the floor and the vampires started moving back preparing for what it was coming. It was already midnight and it was a full moon night, it was time to take our wild form.

I look at my friends with a sad expression, I knew how it felt losing control, it was the most unpleasant feeling in the world. There bodies were shaking uncontrollably and they were howling like if they were asking for help. I feel useless, I can't do anything to stop their pain, all I can do is watch them begging to someone to stop that suffering.

I was distracted by my own transformation, which was more tolerable than it used to be. The physical transformation is still painful, but once it ended I was relieved that I could still think as a human.

Leah was looking at me with a surprise expression; I don't blame her, I know I look like monster right now, but this is my opportunity, now that I have my wild form I have 60 minutes to kill Caius and finish this for once and for all.

The growls of the rest of my team caught my attention and I became aware that this wasn't going to be so easy. They were loosing control already and they were attacking every vampire they could find. Was I going to be able to kill Caius and keep Leah alive at the same time? And why the hell is Demetri running towards her?

* * *

**Ready for the big fight? Leah is having trouble to decide who she is going to end with, what do you think? Dylan or Demetri? Please REVIEW!**

**Ishii Sen Ling**


	20. 20 Better Alone

**Just as I promised here is chapter 20. Thank you all guys for your reviews and comments, they are amazing and they inspire me to write this amazing chapter, which was the one that inspire me to write all the story actually. Hope you like it!**

* * *

**20 Better alone**

_Dylan's point of view_

When I saw the little witch using her powers against Leah, I immediately forgot about Caius and I ran towards them. There is no way I am going to let that that little blood sucker hurts my sol.

The blond leech was too concentrated in making Leah suffer to realize I was about to crash against her back, and that's exactly what happened. With three quick movements I was able to immobilized her and cut her head off with my claws. I howled to the moon like a sign of victory and I walked fast towards Leah. She was in the floor trying to stand up, but she stopped moving when she realized I was close to her. I looked at her eyes trying to find a way to tell her everything that I was feeling; that this was just temporal; that in a few hours we were going to be far away from here; that this body was a curse; that I wasn't a monster.

Leah extended her arm towards me and I lowered my head so she could touch my face. I can't tell if her look is full of admiration or just fear, but when I took her hand in mine she smiled at me, and that my friends was enough for me.

"Get away from her!" Demetri exclaimed angrily at me.

I put myself between my sol and my brother and I growled at him. He knows how much I love her; can't he just stay away for minute?

"Well, well, well, look who we have here", I turned around to look at Caius. Dammit, I completely forgot about him. "Am I interrupting a family meeting?" he asked laughing.

I started walking backwards to leave Leah between my back and the wall. Demetri and Caius started walking towards me and I took my attack position.

"Demetri I already lost a lot of time playing around with this big dog, why don't you finish the job while I take care of the pretty shape shifter?"

"It will be an honor master", Demetri said looking at me.

My brother started walking towards me and I felt Leah's hand over my fur; she is scared, I can feel it, and I honestly don't know how we are going to get out of this one.

Demetri jumped against me and I hold him back with my strong arms trying not to move backwards and hurt Leah. A small explosion made the floor move and a few bricks fell over us, but we stayed in the same position trying to make the other one move backwards. I know Demetri has a lot of qualities, but I am stronger than him. I finally made him move backwards and with one kick I left him lying on the floor. Caius was trying to reach Leah, but before he could do anything to her I grabbed him by the cape and I pushed him against the wall.

I made a sign to Leah to move out of there and I jumped against one of the kings of the Volturi. No one messes around with _my_ Leah without paying for it, no one.

_Leah's point of view_

I can't transform, no matter how hard I try I am just too tired to get into my wolf form. But if you think that is going to stop me from fighting, then you don't know me at all, my name is Leah Clearwater and right now I am about to cut Caius' head off.

"Stop it Leah!"

"Get out of the way Demetri!" I said pushing him away but he put himself in the way again. "I have to reach Dylan!"

"Don't you see it? This is your chance to get away!"

"I am not getting away anywhere without him!"

Demetri's face became serious all of a sudden and he turned around to look at the two fighters who were struggling in the floor. Then he ran towards them and he joined the fight. I was too stunned to do anything, but when I recover myself from the initial shock I got closer to them taking out my dagger. I am ready to stab anyone who tries to kill Dylan, but I stopped when I realized there weren't two vampires fighting against my imprint; there were two brothers fighting against a vampire.

"Try to escape! We can take care of him!" Demetri shouted at me.

_Dylan's point of view_

Why on earth is that girl so stubborn! A normal girl would run away in a situation like this, but she isn't a common girl, oh no, she is the fighter type, but right now I don't want her to fight, I want her out of here.

Leah has been fighting against other vampires while Demetri and I try to kill Caius, but he is worst than a cockroach; we've been fighting for almost an hour and no matter how hard we punch him or kick him, he just doesn't die.

I have to admit Demetri and I make a good team, just like when we were kids. We haven't kill Caius yet, but we are very close to succeed.

I grabbed the blond vampire by his neck and I crashed his body against the floor. He took the opportunity to bite my left arm and I moved backwards immediately. Vampire's venom doesn't have a mortal effect on my specie, but it hurts like hell. Demetri lunged against his leader and he was able to scratch his chest before Caius could get rid of him. It was my turn to attack, but this time I put his hands against his back and I tried to keep him still. Demetri ripped his arm apart with his claws and then the last detonator of the room exploded just a few meters from where we were and we all fell to the ground.

The fire and the chaos finally reached this part of the castle and everyone started running out of control trying to find a door or and exit to escape. There were vampires' bodies all over the place, but the only vampire I was interested in was nowhere to be seen.

Dammit! I just have ten minutes before I change back to my human form, this is my last chance to kill the bastard and now he is gone!

"He is not far away from here!" Demetri shouted at me; it was difficult to hear him with all the people screaming, even with my special senses. "But he is looking for the other kings to ask help, we have to move fast if we want to find him before he finds what is left from the royal guard!"

I nodded and Demetri disappeared in one of the few corridors that were left. I was about to follow him when I heard a female scream. I turned around and I ran towards the center of the room where Leah and a leech were being attack by a werewolf. I recognize him; it's Brad, a very angry and dangerous Brad.

My best friend is concentrating his attacks on the leech, but I know that as soon as he kills him he is going to attack the first living thing that he sees, and that is Leah, well, not if I interfere first.

Brad killed the blood sucker with two quick moves and then he turned to look at my sol with ruthless eyes. I pushed him away using his own weight against him and I looked at Leah to see if she was hurt. Fortunately she is fine, she just has some scraps in her right leg and a small injury in her left arm, but she'll be fine.

Brad growled angrily at me and he started running against us, but a stupid leech got in his way and my best friend got distracted immediately. When I realized Brad was busy with his new toy I decided it was time to get out of there. I grabbed Leah in a bride style way and I ran as fast as I could towards the only door we could use.

If hell exists I am sure it looks like this. There is fire everywhere, broken furniture in every corner and vampire's bodies all over the floor. I didn't pay attention to them and I kept running around the confusing labyrinth of corridors and passages. I also decided to use my gift; my specialty is hiding my own scent using an undetectable fog around myself, is so thin that even I can't see it, but I have been practicing. In the last couple of weeks I have been training to make a bigger fog, one that can also hide Leah's scent, and that's exactly what I did. A white wind started appearing in all the places we were passing by; now no one can find us, not even the other werewolves.

"Dylan what is wrong?" Leah asked concerned.

First I thought someone was following us, but then I understood she was worried about me, I was shaking violently. I felt to the ground and pain started covering all my body. I tried not to scream so Leah doesn't get more worried, but she is already looking at me with terrifying eyes. My body started to shrink, and soon enough I returned to my human shape and weight. Fortunately I still have part of my pants on; although they look more like shorts now, but at least is something or this would be a really awkward moment.

"Dylan are you ok? Dylan?"

I opened my eyes and I saw her leaning beside me with her hands in my face. She is so beautiful, she really looks like an angel, I really don't deserve her.

"Dylan please say something"

"I am fine Leah", I assured her with a smile. "I am fine"

"Oh thank god", she murmured hugging me tight.

"I am sorry you have to see that", I said returning the hug and kissing her forehead.

"See what?"

"You know… my transformation, the wolf that lives in me"

Leah stopped hugging me and she move a little bit back to look at me with her amazing eyes.

"There is a wolf living in me too", she said calmly.

"Leah you know is not the same, this curse…"

She interrupted me with a kiss, but not with a cute and caring kiss like the ones we have shared before, this one was full of passion and desire. I kissed her back and for one moment we forgot about all the things that were happening around us, just for a few seconds we concentrated in our love and got carried by the moment.

Leah was leaning over me and when my hands found her waist I pulled her closer to me. Her soft lips were pressing gently against mine and her arms surrounded neck making the kiss deeper. Feeling her warm lips against mine is one of the best sensations ever and her scent is driving me crazy. If only she knew the things she is doing to me. There is no one like her, she is my little piece of the sky and I am not going to share it with anybody. I'll die for this girl any day of my life and I tried to show her how I feel with the kiss; she needs to know that I would do anything to keep her in my arms forever.

We separated for the need of air, but I didn't want to let her go, so I started leaving small kisses in her neck and she started playing with my hair.

"I love you Leah", I whispered in her ear and she leaned her forehead over mine while we looked at each other.

"I love you too Dylan"

"There is something you need to know", I said grabbing a lock of hair of her cheek and putting it behind her ear. "Leah you are my sol, but I am sure I would have fallen for you even without the magic or destiny playing around. I love you, but not because I have to, it's because I want to"

"Dylan I…"

A loud sound in the distance brought us back to reality and I cursed on the inside. What was Leah going to say? Whatever it was I'll figure it out later, right now we have to get out of here. I am so stupid! We shouldn't have stayed here, we wasted so much time!

She stood up and she helped me. Without losing more time I took her hand and we started running to the end of the corridor. I know there is a window that leads to the roof of a building that we can use.

"Dylan what about your team?" Leah asked worried.

"They probably already returned to their human form, they won't have problems in getting out of here, believe me those guys know what they are doing"

Ok, maybe I just said that to calm her, but I really believe the guys can escape without my help, they have each other and they are strong, I need to focus on Leah now.

In a couple of minutes we found the window and we jumped through it landing on the roof of an old building. Without stopping, we ran downstairs to reach the street and then we follow the shortest path to get out of the city. The problem with places like Volterra is that the city is surrounded by huge walls of solid rock; they were built many centuries ago to protect the city, so the only way to get out is using one of the main doors. Many hours ago Jamal got rid of the guards, so the only thing that I have to do is activate the mechanism that opens the portcullis; a latticed metal door; and we'll finally be free.

"Come on Leah, just a little bit more", I encourage her when I noticed she looked tired of running. If I weren't so tired I would carry her myself.

When I was able to see the door at the distance my heartbeat increased and I let go Leah's hand to start running faster in order to reach the door before she did. I activated the opening mechanism and the two metal chains lifted the heavy door. When I was sure everything was fine I got out of the little room and I walked out of Volterra as a free man.

Where is Leah? I thought she had already got out of the city, where did she go? I walked a few meters away from the door to see if she was around, but she was nowhere to be seen, so I turned around to look at the open gate again.

"Leah what are you doing there?" I asked her when I saw her standing near the door but still inside the city. "We have to leave, we… Leah don't!"

I ran full speed, but when I reached the door it was too late, it was closed. Leah had cut the chains with her dagger and the door had fallen to the ground.

"Leah what have you done? Leah!"

She didn't answer; she was just standing there looking at the floor with the dagger in her hand.

"Leah! Love please answer me! What's wrong with you!"

I tried to kick the door down but it was useless, it was too heavy and the metal was too strong. I look around terrified, we were separated but miles and miles of solid rock and the walls were several feet high, I can't jump and I can't climb it either.

"Leah please say something!"

"I am sorry…" she whispered to herself.

"What? Leah why did you do this? What's wrong?" I tried to break the door again, but nothing happened. "Don't worry we can find another way out, just…"

"I am so sorry"

Leah let herself felt to the ground and she hugged her knees while she started to cry.

"Leah… I… please let me… I am going to reach you, don't worry I…"

"I can't do it Dylan, I am so sorry", she murmured between sobs.

The image of her crying like that broke my heart and didn't know what else to say. I don't understand, what is happening here? She said she loved me! She knows I love her! Why is she doing this? What did I do wrong? I am losing my mind here, please someone tell me what is going on!

I familiar scent suddenly hit me and I saw a dark shadow moving near Leah. I was too shock to say anything, so I just stood there like an idiot watching Demetri putting his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him with sad eyes and he leaned to pick her up bride style. She didn't complain or try to move away from him, she just kept sobbing and he told her something I wasn't able to hear. Demetri looked at me with his intense red eyes and then he turned around to take the love of my life away from me.

* * *

**Poor Dylan, I know!**** My internet is finally working so I'll update tomorrow. Please review! Your comments inspire me to write a lot, so don't forget to tell me what you think. Thank you all for reading and sorry if my English is not good enough; have a nice day! Review!**

**Ishii Sen Ling**


	21. 21 Where I belong

**Hi everyone! We finally reach the last chapter, I was going to divide it in two parts but I think is better this way. ****Thanks for all your reviews, enjoy!**

**I don't own Twilight**

* * *

**21**** Where I belong**

_Leah's point of view_

I don't understand what is going on; I don't know where I am, who is with me, where are we going, and the worst of it is that I don't even care. I can't get the image of Dylan on the other side of the door out of my head. Watching his sad expression over and over again in my head is killing me, but I can't stop thinking about him, I still have very strong feelings for him.

Then why am I doing this? Why did I break his heart? Why am I hurting myself? Why?

Random images of the time Dylan and I spent together keep popping out in my head. He was so kind with me, he took care of me every second since the moment we met, he respected me, he was honest, he acted like a gentleman when he was with me and he showed me what real love was about.

Why did I push him away? I am his sol; he is probably very worried about me. No. He doesn't love me just because destiny played with our lives; he loves me because he wants to love me. He told me that, and I will never forget it, but what did I say? Nothing, nothing at all. What is wrong with me? He is my imprint, I would do anything for him, then why do I feel so confuse about my feelings? Why all the strange things always happen to me?

I want him. I need him. I need him to tell me that everything is going to be alright, that this is something temporal, a very bad dream… a very, very, very bad dream…

_Dylan's point of view_

It's been two weeks since the last time I saw Leah. The image of her walking away from me is always in my mind. Why did she do that? Why did she walk away if we were so close from freedom? She likes staying with vampires? I know she doesn't. I know I never asked her, but I know how she feels; she hates vampires just as much as I hate them. Right? Maybe not, I mean most of her friends are leeches. Dammit, what did I do wrong?

Her rejection is killing me, literally. The legend says that a werewolf is able to live without his sol, but is not my case. Leah is not only my sol; she is my friend, my girlfriend, my lover, my beloved, my soul mate, my true love… There are infinite names, but I think you got the point; I can't live without her.

I've been looking for her all over Europe, but there is no trace of her or the Volturi that survived. I don't care if I have to fight against all the vampires of the world to reach her, I'll do anything for her, and if it takes me all my life to find her then those leeches better prepare themselves because I am coming.

_Jake's point of view_

One month. It's been one entire month since the Volturi were defeated by the werewolves. We still don't know what happened; we just heard a few rumors of nomad vampires, but nothing more. I tried calling Dylan, but he doesn't answer his cell phone and they haven't call once. They died? Are they seriously injured? Did they loose their memory in battle and they don't remember us?

Is time for us to do something, I've waited too much and I can't keep losing time. Maybe things would be different if we had traveled to Italy from the first moment, but I can't waist time wondering about it, all I can do is prepare my suitcase and go to the airport. I am going to bring you back Leah, I promise.

_Demetri's point of view_

It's been two months since I killed Caius, yes, you got it right, I killed him. He was very weak when I finally found him and it wasn't hard for me to end with his life. Do I feel sorry for what I did? No, he deserved it. Now I am helping Aro to find all the members of the Volturi royal guard who survived. We are only ten now, but Aro thinks that one day we will be powerful enough to rule the vampire world again. I'll give him some credit for the effort.

You are probably wondering why Aro let me live if I killed his brother. Well, when I found him and he read my mind he thought this was one of the most wonderful stories ever. Now he knows everything, or at least all the things I know, including one little detail; many years ago, in the first war between vampires and werewolves, while I was fighting against my brother I saw how Caius killed our queen Dydime. I thought that Caius would killed me if he knew what I knew, so every time Aro read my mind I hid the secret at the back of my mind, but it was time for my king to know what happened to his sister, so I showed my memory to him. I was astonished by his reaction; he laughed. He already knew everything; in fact, he was the one who ordered Caius to kill his own sister. Why? Because he thought Dydime's gift was stupid and useless; she had the power to make everyone feel happy. Besides, she was planning to live the Volturi with Marcus, and Aro didn't want to loose both of them, so he ordered Caius to kill Dydime.

Considering that I am a very skilled vampire; especially since Jane and Alec died in battle; and that I know a lot of things, Aro allowed me to live and now I served him as his most loyal guard. Do I like it? Is an honor for me, I can't ask for more. Ok, I am lying, all I want to do is escape from this stupid organization, but I know I will be able to leave one day, I am sure of it.

"How is she?"

I turned around to look at Aro who was walking towards me with his red eyes full of anxiety.

"Worst", Felix answered taking a look to the big wolf that was inside of the cell.

"She doesn't want to eat and every time we get close to her she tries to kill us", I explained worried.

Leah totally lost it this time. From the moment we joined the little group of Volturis she started acting like a complete savage. She didn't talk to anybody, not even me. She was always shouting and mumbling things without sense and she growled at you if you got too close to her. A few weeks ago, while she was crying desperately, she transformed into a big wolf and started attacking everybody. Aro decided to lock her up in a cell, but everyone else thinks we should kill her.

I've spent everyday with her, but she is not getting better and I don't know what is wrong with her. I know she is Dylan's sol, but she shouldn't be affected by the distance that is between them, I mean, she isn't in love with him, right?

"What is wrong darling?" Aro asked her stretching his arm inside the cell.

With a quick movement Leah almost ripped Aro's arm apart and she started growling angrily.

"Easy puppy or I am going to kick your ass", Felix threatened her.

Leah lowered her head and started sobbing and shivering, but not by Felix's words, I am sure she is doing it because she is having sad thoughts. What can I do to help her?

"She is not going to get better, is she?" Aro asked to himself and I closed my hands trying to contain my wishes to break the wall with my fists. "And it seems like she is suffering a lot"

"She is dying", I murmured, but I know they heard me.

"What a pitiful end for an amazing and unique creature like her", Aro commented. "Did Afton find a way to help her?"

"No", Felix answered. "He said he couldn't find anything, there is no information that we can use"

"Such a pity"

"She doesn't want to live", I whispered.

Aro looked at me with a surprise expression, but I kept looking at Leah, I can't take my eyes away from her. I have to find a way to help her, I have to, or she is going to die really soon.

"Killed her", Aro ordered turning around to go upstairs.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"It'll be cruel if we left her live in this state", Aro explained. "This is the only way to end with her suffering, or you have a better plan my boy?"

"I… I don't know how to save her master", I admitted lowering my head.

"That's what I thought"

"But…" Aro turned to look at me with expectant eyes. "Maybe the Olympic coven or her own people could do something"

"You want me to ask help to the Cullens?" Aro asked me angrily.

"Please master, it wasn't my intention to offend you", I clarified quickly. "But if Leah is going to die, I think she should be with the people she loves"

Aro didn't say anything; he stood there like a rock for several minutes analyzing all the things that this means for his plans. Considering that he doesn't see Leah as a prisoner, just another collectible object, this shouldn't be a problem for him.

"I can take her master", I offered myself earning a confuse look from Felix.

"No, you have to stay here in order to look for the rest of the survivors", Aro ordered me.

"Collin escaped to Ecuador, his natal country, I can leave Leah in her house and then go for Collin to bring him back", I know he can't say no to that.

Just as I suspected Aro sighed and nodded before turning around and leaving the basement. If I had a heart I am sure it would be beating very fast right now. I looked at Leah again; she is sleeping in the floor of her cell and moving strangely, she is probably having nightmares.

"And how exactly are you planning to take a giant, dangerous, and savage wolf to Washington?" Felix asked me.

"I don't know", I admitted.

"You should have thought about that before offering yourself, you idiot"

I lifted my shoulders, I don't care how I am going to do it, but I know I will. This is the last chance Leah has to be happy and I am going to make sure she follows the good path this time, but before going to America, we will have to make another stop. I can't do this alone; I need the help of a very special person.

_Leah's point of view_

Confusion. Agitation. Commotion. Discomfort. Hesitation. Perturbation. Destruction. Horror. Sadness. Disorder. Chaos. Anxiety. Fear. Uncertainty. Indecision. Concern. Sorrow. Misery. Unhappiness. Desolation. Melancholy. Depression. Worry. Terror. Doubt. Discontent. Loneliness.

I can't think. My head is just a mess of depressing words and memories. My thoughts used to be full of questions and I always ended thinking one thing, why me? Why destiny? Why?

I don't care anymore, I don't want to fight anymore, my strength abandoned me and there is nothing else I can do. My mind is a dark empty room, a little space full of nothing.

How did I survive all this years? What was the thing that kept me alive? My family? My friends? A vague hope that kept reminding me that I was going to find someone especial?

When I am not thinking how miserable my life is I spend my time having terrifying nightmares. I know there was a time when I was happy, when I have no responsibilities, when the lives of my people weren't in my hands, yeah, it was a happy time, if only I knew my life was going to end this way I would have spent my life enjoying every good moment I had instead of being angry all the time.

Now all I have to do is wait, I'll wait for the moment my heart stops beating and then I will finally rest in peace. No responsibilities, no obligations, no masters, no pain, no suffering, no tears, no love.

I opened my eyes and I closed them quickly when I saw an intense light. I opened them again, very slow this time. When my eyes got used to the light I tried to recognize the place I was in. It can't be. Is this my bedroom? I sat on my bed and I just stood there looking at my pyjamas. What is going on here? I am dead? Well this doesn't look like heaven or hell to me. I thought I was going to fall when I tried to stand up, but nothing like that happened, my strength is back. Does this happen when someone dies?

My bedroom looks just the same way I left it when I travelled many months ago. That proves that I am dead, I know my mom, if this was real she would have organize everything. I walked to the closet and I change in my usual cloth; a nice t-shirt and my shorts. When I looked at the mirror I was amazed by my own reflection. All I could see was a tall girl with long hair and a very sad expression. I look like a ghost, no, worst, like a person without identity. Where am I? Where is my spark?

Suddenly I started remembering everything that happened. Where is everybody? Am I alone in this new world? I think is better this way, I disappointed everybody, I feel so ashamed of myself that I can't even look at myself in the mirror anymore.

I sat on my bed again and suddenly I started hearing voices. I know who they are; I can recognize each one of them just by the sound of their voices. What are they doing here?

I walked towards the window and I moved the curtain aside. I smiled when I saw my pack and my mom talking happily in the garden. The other pack and the Cullens were here as well, and they all brought their imprints of course. What is this? A family meeting?

My heart stopped beating when I saw him leaning on a tree in one corner of the garden. Dylan. Oh my god I am not dead, this is just another strange and painful dream, no, a nightmare, a very miserable nightmare. Why my mind keeps remembering him all the time? After all the things I've done to him he probably doesn't even want to see me.

Without even noticing I started crying and I was about to sat in my bed again when another person in the garden called my attention. Demetri. Now this is weird, I never dream with him, never.

All of a sudden I started feeling really angry, my body started trembling and I didn't even try to calm myself. I am so mad at him; I am so annoyed about everything that happened to me; Volturi ruined my life and they are going to pay for it, starting with him.

Without thinking it twice I opened the window and I jumped outside. When I landed on the floor I ran as fast as I could in my human form towards him and when I finally reached him I punched him in the face as hard as I could. He ended on the floor of course, many meters away from me. I have the feeling that he let me punch him, but I don't care, he is going to suffer, I'll make sure of that.

"Ok, that hurt", Demetri said starting to stand up.

"Leah wait!"

Dylan grabbed my arms with his hands and he stopped me, I tried to escape but he was stronger than me.

"Let me go!" I demanded. "And you better start running because I am going to cut your body in a million pieces!" I shouted at Demetri.

"Leah relax", Dylan asked me. "As much as I want to see you kicking him again, there is something that you need to know"

"No, I have to kill him before I wake up!"

"What? Leah this is real", Dylan assured me turning me around to look at him.

"Yeah right", I said with sarcasm.

"Leah you have to believe", Dylan said grabbing my chin and I stopped struggling.

"No is not, this is too good to be real. There is no way I ended up in La Push with my family, my friends and you. Good things don't happen to me", I tried to look away from him but he forced me to look at him moving my head with his right hand.

"I am a monster to you, I know, but…"

"A monster? Dylan you are the only good thing that has ever happened to me, but we can't be together"

"Why not?"

"Because… because…"

Why the hell can't we be together? He has a real good point. Now that I am with him all the confusing feelings I was having disappeared. Why did I ever doubt about our relationship? What was going on in my mind?

"I don't know", I admitted.

"Do you have feelings for me Leah?"

"Of course I do, you know that, I love you", I said looking at his beautiful eyes.

"And what are your feelings for Demetri?" he asked concerned and I turned to look at his brother.

"I don't have feelings for him, except for an intense hate to his people"

"Don't feel sorry mutt, the feeling is mutual", Demetri commented.

Mutt? He never called that way before, and what is with that attitude? He is acting so weird, like if he wasn't the Demetri I know, he looks more like Felix now.

"Leah do you remember a vampire of the royal guard name Chelsea?" Demetri asked me and I nodded. "Do you remember Chelsea's gift?"

Chelsea's gift? Let me see. Shield? No, that was Renata. Painful visions, that was Jane. Strength, no, that is Felix. Tracker, that's him obviously…

"She can manipulate people's relationships", I answered remembering her.

"Exactly", Demetri said walking towards us. "When you arrived to the castle Aro ordered her to use her power over you to keep you in the royal guard, but he thought that using a team mate tie with us was not going to be enough, so he decided to put a love tie on you"

"A love tie?" I asked confused.

"Chelsea used her power to make you fall for me, but when you imprinted Dylan and you became his sol the tie weakened and you forgot about me"

"That is why I was so confused?"

"Yes. Chelsea knew something had changed in you, but she thought that Aro was going to punish her if she didn't follow his orders, so without telling anyone she tried to 'move' the imprint tie from Dylan towards me"

"Well, that explains why I left Dylan alone that night, I didn't want to leave him but something kept on telling me that I had to go back to the castle. Dylan I am so sorry", I apologized giving him a tight hugged.

"It's ok beautiful, you didn't know what you were doing", my imprint said returning the hug and leaning his head over mine. "It's ok"

"No is not! If I were stronger then…"

"I am still here you know", Demetri said coughing loudly.

"Did Chelsea use her power on you too?" I asked him blushing a little bit.

"Yes and it had a very strong effect in me", Demetri said looking away from me. "But Aro already ordered her to stop, so I don't have feelings for you anymore, sorry, you are not my type"

"Get lost Demetri", Dylan said putting his arm around my waist.

"You don't have to tell me that twice", he said turning around to leave.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"Back to Italy of course, but first I have to make a quick stop in Ecuador"

"Don't you want to stay?" I asked and Dylan looked surprise at me. "He is your brother; we can't let him go back there!"

"You know there will always be a place for you if you want to join us", Dylan told him.

"No thanks, your new family is like a big circus and I don't want to spend the rest of my life with vegetarian vampires", Demetri said with a smile walking towards the forest. "But remember to send me an invitation for your wedding, see you soon love birds"

"Demetri!" Dylan shouted angrily ready to follow him and punch him on the face.

"Just let it go", I asked him grabbing his hand and stopping him.

My face was red and I noticed he was blushing too. Dylan turned to look at me and he hugged me again taking a lock of hair away from my face.

"This is real", I said. It wasn't a question, just an affirmation.

"Yes it is", he said shortening the space between our faces. "I love you Leah"

And we kissed. It was sweet at first but it became more passionate later. Dylan pushed me closer to him and I put my arms around his neck. Kissing Dylan is one of the most incredible sensations in all the world. For one idyllic moment everything in the world came together and fit in a perfect order. It ended too soon. Dylan moved backwards and he pointed with his finger behind me.

"We have company", he said and I turned around to look at my entire family looking at us. Ok, this is just so embarrassing!

"Hi everybody", I greeted with a cute tone and a giant smile trying not to blush and taking Dylan's arm.

"Hi? You left almost a year ago and now you appear here and say hi?" Jacob asked angrily.

"You are grounded for the rest of your life young lady!" My mom told me.

"Nice to see you too", I said rolling my eyes; I forgot how dramatic my family was.

"Come on people, let's celebrate, you can shout at her afterwards all you want", Seth said.

"You think we can handle it?" I asked Dylan while the rest of the family started preparing a big party.

"I got your back", Dylan said winking an eye and leaning to kiss me again.

The end.

* * *

**Like it?**** Thanks again to all the people that followed this story and those who helped me with their ideas and comments. For the ones who read this story and never leave a review, this is your last chance to share with me and tell me what do you think, it won't take you more than a few seconds. Thanks a lot to all the people who supported me and to all the ones who followed the story from the beginning. Have a nice day and don't forget to review! Hope we see again in my next fic.**

**Ishii Sen Ling**


End file.
